FateZero: Mi Deseo Es
by MigLi-Chan
Summary: Finaliza la Guerra del Santo Grial. El rey Arturo abre los ojos para contemplar que no despierta en Gran Bretaña. Gilgamesh y Diarmuid estan junto con ella en el mismo lugar: ¡El reino de Gilgamesh! -Romance- DiarmuidXArturia GilgameshXArturia
1. Reencuentro

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CREDITOS:** Fate/Zero y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cuando la inspiración llegue.

* * *

Un deseo.

Solo eso pedian todos y cada uno en esa guerra absurda.

Si eras un servant mucho no importaba, si eras un master...

Tu vida en juego.

Pero ¿Quien dijo que los servant no tenian sentimientos?

Algunos debian irse, dejando a sus maestros, la vida en la nueva época.

Algunos volvian hacia su final, hacia una montaña de cadáveres.

Otros sin conseguir su deseo.

Y esas excepciones, donde la traicion y el deshonor quedaban gabados a fuego.

La guerra habia terminado.

¿Lo habia echo?

Abrió los ojos. Vió el color que mas detestó en este último tiempo, ese color que aunque era de la realeza lo odiaba, por cierta persona. Su usual montaña de cádaveres no estaba allí. Los cuerpos fisicos que albergaban los sueños caidos en guerra y que ella con tanto honor cargaba en su espada, no estaban para recordarle su derrota.

Parpadeó ocultando sus bellos ojos esmeralda por unos segundos.

-Quien diria, que dormida eras aun mas bella, Rey de los Caballeros.

Esa voz, ese color dorado, ese olor a hombre.

-¿Que?- Respondió con perplejidad acelerada.

Alli estaba: El Rey de los Heroes.

-Ya comprenderás donde te encuentras ¿Verdad?, te he traido aquí junto con mis otros tesoros, en la tierra unificada.

-¿Como? ¿Como has echo algo como eso? ¡Es imposible que hallas ganado tu el grial!- Gritó enfurecida.

Una lluvia de ira y desilucion le caia encima. No pudo volver el tiempo atras, dejar de ser el rey de inglaterra, no pudo finalizar siquiera su lucha contra Diarmuid. Ni siquiera habia vuelto a su pais, derrotada, pero a su pais.

-No lo he ganado, ya era mio, aunque halla sido usado por ti y ese otro.

-¡Deja de burlarte!, si lo hubiera usado, ¡Yo no existiria de esta forma!- Se señaló a si misma, con su usual vestido y armadura de Rey de Inglaterra.

-Si lo has usado...Una parte de mi continente está independiente, clamando por el Rey Arturo.

-¿Que?

-Y Diarmuid ahora vive bajo mis leyes, clamando lucha contra ti, Arturia.

¿Como?, ¿Habia escuchado bien?, quedó de una pieza al oir esas palabras. Diarmuid, Gilgamesh y ahora ella estaban en un mismo y único continente, ella poseia aun Inglaterra y era como si sus tres historias se unificaran en los comienzos del mundo.

¿Porque?

Lo miró a los ojos, clavó su mirada como si de su Excalibur se tratase. En parte no entendia nada. por otra parte esto podria ser un nuevo comenzar, dirigir bien a su pueblo, ser un buen Rey. Por otro lado debía encontrar a Diarmuid y saldar su deuda de caballero.

Todo era tan confuso.

-Con tu permiso, Gilgamesh, me marcho a mi territorio.

Se bajó de la inmensa cama en la que estaba y tomó su espada, que por suerte seguia fiel a su lado. Caminó hasta la puerta de aquella enorme habitación y sintió como un brazo la detuvo firmemente.

-Ya veo, me parece que no entiendes...Ahora estarás aquí, uniremos a Inglaterra con el resto del mundo, serás mi esposa ¿O acaso has olvidado la orden que te di antes de que intentases romper el Santo Grial?

-Apartate o me veré obligada a usar mi espada.

-Ahora eres prisionera del mundo, de el Rey absoluto, Rey de Caballeros.

-Por si no esta usted informado, señor Rey, mi país me espera, me necesita, y entregaré hasta mi vida para llegar hasta el.

La seguridad flameaba en esos ojos verdes y profundos, que estaban revolucionados contra unos rojos y molestos, hirviendo en furia.

Pero que ella dasate esa furia le encantaba. Esos sueños e ideales que el no podia poseer, esa autodestrucción y espíritu estigmatizado que poseia. Pero lo que mas lo incitaba a querer poseerla, es que esa belleza, y todas sus cualidades, eran por y para su pueblo, pero no le pertenecian a nadie.

-No te estas dando cuenta de tu desafortunada situa-

-¡Señor, no tiene permitido entrar a la habitación del Rey de esa manera!...Quizás...

-¡Saber!

-¿Diarmuid?

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al hombre de lunar y aura encantadora con un rostro tan serio como el de una persona en su peor estado de confusion. La criada, desde atrás, lo observaba embelezada, mientras el resto de las criadas corrian hacia la habitación dispuestas a admirar la belleza de aquel hombre de dos lanzas.

-Vámonos.- Susurró acercandose peligrosamente a ella y tomándola en brazos como a una princesa.

-¡¿Diarmuid?!

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A LLEVARTE A MI ESPOSA, MALDITO PERRO CALLEJERO!

Aprovechando la confusión, y todas las criadas allí irrumpiendo el paso, Diarmuid corrió con Arturia en brazos por los pasillos del enorme castillo. Con sus lanzas pudo vencer a todo enemigo y guardian protector de Gilgamesh que se cruzó en el camino sin demaciada dificultad. Era obvio que quien era el rey, habia ganado todo lo que poseia a base de su fuerza e imposición dura como piedra, impenetrable como diamante.

Extrañamente no fueron perseguidos por el mismisimo rey, y la reina de Inglaterra boquiabierta ni siquiera se movia de el preferencial asiento de pelicula que le habia otorgado el valiente guerrero: Sus brazos.

No entendia nada, estaba perdida como pocas veces. ¿Porque no estaba el Rey de los Conquistadores, Caster, Assasin y Lancelot ahi?

Lancelot quizá estaba en Inglaterra, rehaciendo su vida, quizás su deseo habia sido tambien cumplido. O eso deseaba internamente.

Sus pies sintieron el suelo, a donde pertenecian. Y su cuerpo no sintió la cercana calidez que hace unas horas la habia salvado de tener que usar su espada para revelarse ante el noventa porciento del mundo. Ella, poseia el otro diez.

-¿Porque estás aquí Diarmuid? ¿Nuestros masters? ¿Que sabes de todo esto?, no faltará mucho tiempo para que Gilgamesh venga a causar problemas, debemos proseguir...

Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, mientras divisaba por el camino si algun medio de trasnporte se hacia presente para hacer mas rápida la huida.

-Comenzaré a responder, tranquilízate.- Miró hacia atras, en busca de enemigos que pudieran estar siguiendolos. -Estoy aqui porque contigo me ha quedado un asunto pendiente, Pendragon. Nuestros masters estan donde deben estar, en su mundo y lo que sé es lo que todos sabemos.

-Quieres decir que no sabemos porque estamos todos en el mismo plano histórico ¿Verdad?

-Saber ¿No lo sabes con solo deducirlo?

Lo miró, volteando el rotro hacia su costado.

-No se de que hablas, Lancer.

-En realidad ya no deberíamos siquiera llamarnos así, no estamos en la Guerra del Santo Grial, Pendragon, estos son nuestros deseos concedidos en un solo lugar.

Era dificil de creer. Porque si asi era ¿Porque Iskandar no estaba con sus territorios cerca?

-Oye, escucha bien, estas perdida, explicaré la situación...Gilgamesh deseó llevarte junto con sus tesoros, por eso aquí estas...Tu solo, sabiendo que perderias por los sellos de comando, diste por echo regresar a tu pais, aun no me explico porque está en sus apogeos de gloria, pero asi es...Lancelot tambien está alli, he viajado en secreto de un lado a otro para averiguarlo. Iskandar ha cumplido su sueño de ver el mar segun me ha contado, pero como no deseó sus tierras, ahora está en proceso de revancha contra Gilgamesh y recuperar su territorio o adiquirir más. A Caster y Asassin no los he hallado, es como si este único continente o el Grial se los hubiese tragado.

-No puedo...Es dificil...Esto es increible, no logro comprenderlo del todo. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Entiendo tu confusión. -Hizo una breve pausa para dar la noticia.- Un mes.

La reina queria suspirar, pero eso no era lo correcto, quizas en el mundo humano que corria actualmente seguro era mas permisible, pero aun estando en el plano que esté, las libertades como esas no estaban permitidas. Antes que una mujer, era un rey.

Mientras se reprimía, vió a un caballo y corrió directo hacia el.

-Perfecto, podremos ir mucho mas rápido Lancer.

Lo miró y subió en el corsel con una destreza admirable a pesar de su pesada armadura.

-¿No deberia yo tomar las riendas del caballo?

-Si queremos huir rápido y a salvo es mas conveniente que yo nos guie.

Despúes de meditarlo, supo que era cierto y la mas sabia elección. No por nada tenia la habilidad de montar cualquier cosa en el plano de la Guerra del Santo Grial. Subió tras de ella y vaciló. Era aferrarse a su cintura o no aferrarse a nada y recurrir al riesgo de caer del caballo y lesionarse.

-Vamos, antes de mujer, soy un rey, un caballero, no pienses mucho en ello.- Dijo con seguridad mientras golpeaba las riendas contra el lomo del equino y avanzaba a toda velocidad mientras un hombre con improperios y rabia reclamaba intentando fracasadamente perseguirlos, que le devuelvan el caballo.

Tomó su cintura. No es como que se sienta la carne y curvas en su mano. Una armadura gastada de luchas lo separaba de lo que era el cuerpo de una mujer, una mujer que reinaba un pais, que cargaba con el peso de sus ideales.

-Oye, Lancer.

Miró la cabellera desaliñiada que comenzaba a soltarse por el viento. El rubio danzando por el viento. Salió de su ensueño y prestó atencion al tono grave de voz que empleaba la fémina para sacarlo de su distracción.

-Dime Diarmuid.

-Bien, Diarmuid, ¿Tu que has deseado para situarte aquí?

La pregunta estaba de mas. ¿Es que no era acaso obvio?, pero a los reyes se les debe respeto, el no era uno para responderle prepotente. Los nervios de huir y algunas heridas leves lo hacian perder el respeto, y no queria hacerlo ante el reflejo de sus ideales, ante Arturia.

-Fui deshonrado cuando mi master usó sus sellos de comando para que me suicide...Al final la historia volvió a ser repetida y morí frustrado, morí como cualquier ser despreciable.

Un silenció de voces se formó. Solo el ruido del viento zumbando en sus oidos por la velocidad y el galope del animal eran los testigos de la conversación.

-Entiendo...¿Vienes por la revancha?, despues de todo no pudimos resolver las cosas como caballeros.

-...

Silencio por parte del encantador de mujeres.

-¿Me tienes rencor?, por ver como morias, por no poder hacer nada...Por no haberte dado yo la muerte antes de que eso sucediera...O quizá...Por no morir y haber cumplido el pacto.

-No, no lo tengo Saber, tu has quedado tan sorprendida como yo con tal acto de bajeza cometido por nuestros maestros.

-Si, pero pensé que quizás...Si de todas formas este deseo del Grial iba a ser concedido, deberia haber muerto en esa Guerra, para que mi maestro no gane nada.

-No creo que ningun humano de la guerra halla ganado sinceramente...Y pienso que tal vez, Assasin y Castel fueron utilizados para concedernos nuestros deseos.

-Es solo una teoria tuya, pero podría ser cierto.- Pensó en voz alta.

Tiró de las riendas hacia atrás y frenó la corrida del animal, sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

-¿Que pasa Saber?

-Llámame Arturia, Diarmuid...Mereces, cumplir tu deseo, perder o ganar aqui y ahora.

¿Planeaba hacer una lucha ahora? ¿Resolver las cosas como caballeros en este momento?, si perdia de todas formas se cumpliria su deseo de morir con honor. Aun asi ganaría. Pero Arturia ni siquiera había llegado a su país, no habia cumplido ni parte de su deseo, era perseguida por un ególatra con poder y no obstante eso no sabia como influian las muertes en ese plano. No sabia si ese deseo cumplido de manera generalizada era una ilusión, ni cuanto duraría. No podía vencer a alguien que tenia de enemigo a el y al rey de casi todo el mundo.

-No, este no es el momento, quiero que luches con todas tus fuerzas y gloria, ahora, nuestro enemigo en común es Gilgamesh, una vez lo derrotemos, obtendré mi tan preciado deseo.

La observó de espaldas, ya que aun no habian bajado del caballo. Ella volteó un poco y lo miró de reojo para luego volver la vista al frente y galopar nuevamente.

-¡Si eso quieres, que asi sea, avanza!- Gritando sobre el caballo para que este avanze mas rápido y al mismo tiempo alzando la voz para ser escuchada por el lanzero, emprendiero viaje hacia Inglaterra. Desde allí gobernaría como debía ser y con todo su ejército, lucharía contra el mundo, contra Gilgamesh. Con la ayuda de Diarmuid, con su deseo de cumplir el de el. Lucharía, y Excalibur tendría otra victoria que grabar en su oja de oro, para enaltecer a la estrella del campo de batalla, Arturia Pendragon.

-Gracias, Arturia.

Y se perdieron en el horizonte.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Se que no hay casi nada de este fandom, va a ser dificil que alguien lo lea pero si lo hacen, agradeceria sus revs, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Será una historia corta, de al menos cuatro o cinco capítulos.

Sayo~


	2. Huida

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CREDITOS:** Fate/Zero y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

El caballo estaba agotado. Al igual que ellos. Si bien no se movieron, no queria decir que por eso estaban con energia. Sin comer por un dia, y beber de algun que otro arroyo cercano, eran motivos mas que suficientes para perder el animo de seguir galopando.

-Saber, frena.- Habia repetido por quinta vez en el lapso de una hora.

Obstinada y decidida, avanzó unos kilómetros mas. Diarmuid no ordeno mas nada. Y es que solo eso hablaron en todo el trayecto, mejor dicho, solo eso fue el monólogo del acompañante: "Saber, frena", como unas incontables veces en el día.

A la hora y media, Arturia decidió frenar con el caballo, hasta un pueblo aislado del resto y al parecer de gente muy adinerada. Se ocultaron mientras Saber ataba las riendas del caballo a un arbol.

-Debes estar agotado, cuanto lo siento...Pero hiciste bien tu labor.- Susurró con un rastro de confiabilidad y orgullo.

-Gracias pero...Tu has echo todo el trabajo.- Respondio en el mismo susurro la única persona con ella.

-Debes tener hambre, come.

-Pero...No hay nada aqui para comer, no tenemos ni una moneda de oro.- Seguian hablando en tono bajo mientras el se mojaba el rostro con un poco de agua fresca.

-Asi esta bien, eres muy noble, quisiera conservarte.

-¿De que hablas Arturia?- La miró hablando en un tono mas alto, y con un leve, muy leve, casi innotable sonrojo por el echo de que quiera conservarlo.

-Le...Hablo al caballo Diarmuid...- Lo miró sorprendida.

-¡Ah! ¡El caballo!, claro, claro...Debi suponerlo, ajam, si...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No. Em, digo, si...Solo que no sabia que hablabas con los animales.

Meditó un segundo. ¿Acaso al caballero le estaría fallando el cerebro por falta de alimentos?, quizas era mejor dejar de hablar con el animal y alimentar a quien la estaba ayudando a huir.

-Una voz calmada siempre los motiva, los animales son los seres mas nobles y fieles con los que uno puede interactuar. Un guerrero puede retirarse y abandonar al rey, pero un corsel estará ahi, cayendo si tu lo haces.

Asintió con la cabeza levemente y comenzó a reir un tanto despreocupado pensando en lo cómico que era escuchar a un rey diciendo que en el campo de batalla a veces vale mas un animal que un hombre. No era propio de Pendragon ese tipo de comentarios.

-Bueno, mientras el caballo se queda pastando, podriamos conseguir de comer.- Interrumpió la rubia con tono serio, al pensar que su compañero se reia de ella.

-Cierto, cierto...Me pregunto como lo conseguiremos, como he dicho antes mientras tu charlabas con nuestro camarada...No tenemos ni una moneda de oro.

Se llevó una mano al menton y comenzó a pensar. No habia manera de conseguir dinero si no era trabajando y no habia tiempo para trabajos, tenia que ir a Gran Bretaña cuanto antes y mantenerse a resguardo temporalmente alli.

-Robar.- Susurró Diarmuid.

-¿Que?

-Una de las tantas formas de hacer dinero.

-¿Quieres que el rey robe?

-No serias el primer rey, ni el último que lo hace.

-¿Tu quieres robar?

-No, pero es nuestra única opción, piensalo...No puedes simplemente ir y pedir dinero por ser la reina de Gran Bretaña en territorio enemigo ¿O harias tal cosa?

-Definitivamente esa no sería una opción inteligente.

-¿Ves?

Quedaron en silencio. La ojiesmeralda avanzó por los alrededores rodeados de arboles del pueblo semi oculta, mientras era seguida por el ideador de un plan tan macabro.

-Hay que ser sagases...

-Si.

-Rápidos como el viento.- Siguió añadiendo la reina.

-Exacto.

-Astutos.

-Tal cual.

-Unos despreciables ladrones que se salen con la sulla y deshonran su nombre para salvar el estomago por unas cuantas horas. Robar din-

-¡SSSHHHHH!- La tomó en brazos, casi abrazándola desde atrás, mientras que con una mano tapaba la boca del rey, sintiendo como pasos se acercaban.

-Mmmmph.- Arturia solo queria seguir reclamando, que lo que iban a hacer, estaba mal.

-Solo nos faltan robar un par de monedas mas y podremos comprar a esas prostitutas para nosotros, Kriel.- Decía feliz un hombre hacia otro tras el mismo arbol donde estaban parte de nuestros dos protagonistas ocultos.

Los oidos de ambos se levantaron y agrandaron escuchando claramente la desfachatez de uno de los hombres. La rubia fruncio el entrecejo y el morocho se puso serio. Ella ya no se removia mas entre los brazos del contrario, tampoco intentaba hablar mas. Entonces simplemente Diarmuid movió su mano hacia un costado, rozando accidentalmente los labios de la fémina.

¿Como alguien que se consideraba rey antes que mujer poseia unos labios tan suaves?, ¿Alguna vez habrán sido besados? ¿Siquiera rozados como el acabó de hacer?

Abrió un poco los ojos por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y clavó la vista hacia la poseedora de esa suavidad, quien estaba con la misma expreción de el, como un espejo, la sorpresa los invadió momentaneamente.

Wow, Arturia podía tener expreciones como esa de vez en cuando, toda una novedad.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo el morocho, pero mentia, muy en el fondo, no lamentaba haber cometido ese accidente.

-No es nada de que preocuparse.- Susurró en tono bajo. -Diarmuid...

-¿Si?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-"El que le roba a un ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón"- Citó mientras se avalanzaba sobre uno de los hombres precipitadamente.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó viendola empuñar su espada y dirigirla hacia el corazón del ladron, mientras su acompañante desde atrás, acercaba peligrosamente una daga al cuello de esta.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando su lanza amarilla ya estaba en el cuello del traidor que pensaba atacarla por la espalda.

Saber asintió en agradecimiento por la defensa de su compañero, mientras el otro le devolvia lo mismo. Se miraron, preguntandose con los ojos que seguia despues de eso en un robo. Un silencio ridículo se formo por unos segundos.

"Somos patéticos para hacer esto", pensaron al unísono.

-¡Alto las manos!, ¡Esto es un asalto!- Gritó Diarmuid rompiendoles a todos los oidos.

La mujer solo lo miró negando con la cabeza por tal acto de obra de teatro. Un mal acto. Ella que habia visto ciento de actos por bufones para entretener al rey, sabia que con esa actuacion seria enviado a la horca en el primer intento.

-¡Ja!, eso ya lo sabemos.- Respondió prepotente el afectado por la Excalibur.

-¡Entonces dadnos el oro, o te asesinaremos, rufian!

"¿Rufian?"

Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, parecia mas una burla que un asalto.

-Danos todo lo que tengas, la capa, el oro y ese sombrero.- Miró a su victima con fiereza. Esa mirada dictaba que el minimo fallo que cometiera, moriria.

-Y-yo...- La victima sintió el efecto de esa mirada.

-Shin ¡¿VAS A CEDER EL ORO?!- Gritó su secuaz.

Saber giró la cabeza hacia el otro ladrón e hizo la misma mirada, dejando de piedra a ese otro hombre tambien. Diarmuid simplemente queria reir un poco, pero prefirió seguir con el acting.

-Ahora.- El aura del lanzero era la muerte.

-Tch, aqui tienen, maldita sea.- Se quitaron el sombrero, las capas y entregaron tres pequeñas bolsas con sus respectivas monedas de oro.

-Y ahora se van por donde vinieron, y si llegan a delatarnos, lo único que verán seran sus intestinos sobre el cesped ¡Corred!

Ante las últimas palabras de la rubia, ambos no corrieron en nombre del poco honor que les quedaba, pero si fueron a paso rápido y palidos como la leche.

-La reina ha hablado. Que su ley se cumpla. Amén.

Lo miró seria mientras se ponía la capa junto con el sombrero y colocaba su armadura sobre el caballo. Con aquella capa, tapó la espada que con tanto orgullo llevaba.

-Deberias hacer lo mismo, vamos a ir a comer algo, o moriremos de hambre.

La imitó -aunque sin tanto exito ocultando lanzas tan largas- y se internaron en el pueblo.

-No nos deben ver mucho el rostro, recuerda eso Arturia.

-¿Porque?, no creo que muchos nos reconozcan, solo nuestras vestimentas son algo anticuadas entre gente que no lucha.

-No es eso...Este pueblo tiene dinero, pero tambien hay ladrones como esos, quien sabe si no ven tu rostro y deciden raptarte.

-¿Mi rostro?- Preguntó curiosa mientras se tocaba una mejilla inocentemente.

-Déjalo...Y yo...Ya sabes, este encanto que poseo...Podria dificultarnos las cosas.

-Cierto.- Lo miró fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ahora que lo pienso, ya no tengo nada que me proteja de encantos como el que posees...

La miró dubitativo. ¿Acaso ahora tendrian el problema de que Saber le lama las botas todo el viaje? ¿Como lucharia contra una Saber que solo buscaria llevarlo a la cama?

-Pero aun asi, no me afecta tu belleza.- Confesó mientras buscaba algun puesto decente de comida que sea barato.

-Ya veo, es un alivio.- Susurró mientras sonreía.

Quizas tener a una Arturia enamorada de el no seria tan malo. Sería rey, tendria su honor perdido tantas veces injustamente devuelta...Esos labios.

¿Que?, negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

-Mira, aquí esta bien ¿Que te parece?

-¿Eh?

-Diarmuid, presta atención porfavor...¿Que te parece almorzar aquí?

-Oh, si, si, despues de ti.- Le cedió la entrada hacia la pequeña cantina donde muchos hombres fuertes comian enormes porciones de comida.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que daban hacia una ventana, mientras una joven mujer fue a atender su pedido.

-¿Si señor, que desea?- Gesticulaba galante y coqueteando a penas lo vió sacarse el sombrero y capa.

La rubia penso que ese don quizás les serviría a no tener que pagar la comida y guardar el oro para caso de emergencia. Por otro lado era molesto.

¿Porque?, no lo sabia. Quizás porque los hombres que atraian la atencion a base de belleza no le agradaban. Dejó de darle vueltas al porque cuando la mujer le pregunto su pedido.

Se puso a pensar que comería. Tenia demaciada hambre.

En cambio, Diarmuid se puso a pensar que comeria ella. ¿Que comian los reyes en un lugar como ese?, la vió quitandose la capa y el sombrero, mientras todos los hombres disimulaban como podian y sin intentar atragantarse el echo de que una mujer como ella llamaba la atención.

-Carne, quiero mucha carne, lleneme el plato y pongale la salsa que tiene ese hombre en la mesa de la izquierda, traiga vino, el mas barato...Una jarra grande y si puede ser pan, lo agradeceria.

La miró sorprendido. ¿Iba a comer todo eso?, seguro que no. Apostaba la parte que ganó el -Mas bien hurtó- del oro a que no lo hacia.

La mujer se retiró. Mientras, todos los hombres alli babeaban y no exactamente por el platillo frente a ellos.

-LLamas mucho la atención, Saber.

-No veo el porque ¿Sera que soy la unica con pelo rubio aqui?, y dime Arturia.

-Arturia.

Se miraron. La voz tenue pronunciando su nombre le sonó extraño.

-¿Si?

-Nada, solo pronunciaba tu nombre.

-Ya veo...Estaba pensando, que quizá si seduces a la mesera podamos comer sin pagar.- Cambió de conversacion.

-¿Quieres que un guerrero seduzca?

-No serias el primer guerrero que hace eso, ni el último.

Frunció el seño ante la respuesta burlona de la contraria. La misma que habia usado el hacia unos momentos.

-Lo pensaré.

-Aquí tienen su comida, disfruten.

Saber asintió con la cabeza. Diarmuid guiñó el ojo comenzando el plan.

Habia que sobrevivir en tierra enemiga, hurto y seduccion serian armas sucias pero en post de una buena causa.

Luego de tomar los cubiertos, se veia a una Saber comer a la velocidad del rayo, y a un Diarmuid muy pausado por el impacto de ver asi a su compañera.

-Come con cuidado.- Susurró enrollando la pasta entre el tenedor.

-Esta carne es una delicia, tengo demaciado hambre.

-Si, me di cuenta.

En un santiamen la comida de la reina ya no estaba, y a cambio un plato limpio y blanco como marfil se hacia visible.

-Buen provecho eh...- Dijo con tono feliz.

Comenzo a beber del vino, era un vino de esos baratos y el doble de fuertes que los finos y caros que solia frecuentar. Era un rey que resistia al alcohol, asi que bebio como normalmente lo haria.

-Veo que cumples al pie de la letra eso de "Antes que mujer, rey" ¿Verdad?

Continuó mirandola, y esta, llevandose el vaso a la boca, lo observó comer, el vino empezaba a surtir su efecto y no podia disimular muy bien hacia donde miraba. Menos cerrar la boca.

-Tus labios.

-¿Que?- Preguntó el lancero ante el cambio repentino de conversación.

-Que tienes sucios los labios, Diarmuid.

-Ah, ya veo...- Trató de limpiarse con la mano la boca, sin mucho exito en acertar el lugar de la suciedad.

-No, mas al costado.

-¿Aquí?

-A la derecha.

-Listo.

-Te pasaste, mas a la izquierda.

Volvió a limpiarse siguiendo sus instrucciones.

-No, no, mas abajo.

-¿Ya?

-Mejor déjamelo a mi.

Se levantó un poco de su asiento y estiró el brazo hasta el rostro del contrario, pasando el dorso de la mano por la comisura de los labios suavemente. Por un momento quedó congelada, dejando la mano mas del tiempo requerido. Miró esos ojos pofundos con total atención, y por un breve momento le pareció estar solo ella y el.

-¿Ahora si?- Dijo contra su mano causandole un leve cosquilleo.

El alcohol corriendo en sangre la valentonó para tomarlo de la barbilla suavemente y quedarse asi.

-Si,ahora si.- Guardó otro suspiro y tomó asiento nuevamente, hasta notar que muchos de los hombres alli presentes los observaban y que Diarmuid tenia cierta aura nerviosa mientras se revolvía en el lugar en que estaba sentado.

-Bueno, si ya terminamos, deberiamos seguir nuestro camino a Gran Bretaña.- Añadio en un susurro hacia su camarada.

El lanzero llamó a la mujer que atendía alli, le dirigió una delicada sonrisa galante bajo la atenta mirada de Saber.

La mesera simplemente se ruborizó y dijo que les dejaba todo a cuenta de la casa y que vuelva muy pronto, ahorrandose el plural de invitar a la reina una vez mas. Asi marcharon fuera del lugar.

-Antes debemos hacer una parada rápida en una tienda.

-¿Porque?

-No se donde está mi reino ahora mismo, necesito un mapa o deberemos recorrer toda la tierra y no me parece que con los recursos que tenemos logremos algo como eso.

-Habrá que caminar mas por el pueblo.- El lanzero se ponia nuevamente su sombrero y capa.

-Necesitamos mas oro, y dos caballos.

-Estas siendo algo ambiciosa ¿No te parece?

Sintió la mirada verde clavada y dolorosa sobre su cien. Entonces decidio no cuestionar tanto a un rey. No habia que olvidar que él trabajó para Gilgamesh todo ese mes en el que Saber durmio solo para investigar mas sobre todo lo que sucedia, y ahora se estaba revelando contra el, no habia que sumar al segundo rey que tenia ese mundo a la lista de enemigos.

-Iskandar y Gilgamesh me enseñaron que el rey debe tener sus propias ambiciones tambien, asi nace un imperio...Pero a lo que quiero llegar es que ¿Recuerdas que esos ladrones mencionaron un prostibulo?

Parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Porque esa mujer mencionaba tal lugar repugnante?

-Lo...Recuerdo...

-Vamos a robar alli, debe haber oro de sobra.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Acaso somos Bonnie y Clyde?

-Oh, esa historia ¿De que siglo era?

-No recuerdo.

-El punto es que solo hay que idear un plan, desbaratar ese sucio lugar e ir a otro pueblo y conseguir todo lo que precisamos para avanzar ¿Comprendes?

-Si, pero...

-Pero nada Diarmuid, tu has iniciado la idea de los robos, y yo solo robaré a quienes lo merezcan.

-Robbin Hood ¿No es asi?

-Exacto.

-Que asi sea, destrozemos el lugar, liberemos a las mujeres y llevemonos el oro.

-Ese es mi camarada.- Sonrió, e idearon una estrategia exitosa.

En resumen: Diarmuid entraría pidiendo a todas las prostitutas posibles, quienes no se negarian absolutamente debido a su belleza encantadora. Arturia dejaría un caballo alistado en la puerta trasera del lugar e ingresaria con la capa sigilosamente aprovechando la brecha de distraccion que su compañero generaba. Llegaría hasta algun lugar donde estuviese el dinero y lo robaria, luego, con su Excalibur haria un Strike Air y destrozaria el lugar, mientras Diarmuid se retiraba con las mujeres. Ella subiría al caballo con el oro, sacaría a su secuaz de entre las mujeres y huirian.

Plan perfecto.

La primera fase, era que ambos entren sin problemas. Cuestión que resultó exitosa. Diarmuid habia ingresado y acaparado toda la atención. Saber, le robó la ropa a un hombre que iba a ingresar a ese lugar y se vistió de hombre para ponerse la capa con la capucha en la cabeza y que no se notara su género.

La segunda fase era descubrir el sitio en donde recaudaban el dinero ganado a base de explotar a esas pobres mujeres. Lo halló, en un cuarto al fondo de toda la decoración que esperaria encontrar de un prostibulo, estaba el dinero. No tuvo inconvenientes en patear la puerta e ingresar.

-¿Quien rayos eres y que haces aquí?- Preguntó un hombre a espaldas de ella con voz inquisitiva.

Su respiración se cortó unos momentos, mientras pensaba en que inventar pero ¿Que se le puede inventar a alguien cuando estas claramente robandole su oro?. Era absurdo pensar en eso. Entonces sacó su excalibur de entre la tela y se dio vuelta, decidida a amenazar a aquel hombre.

El hombre poseia ya una espada, y esta estaba en el fragil cuello del rey.

Trago saliba.

-Valla, valla...- Con el filo de la espada le quito la capucha. -Pero si una hermosa mujer vino a robar, que suerte la mia.

Era su vida o quedarse quieta. ¿Como le avisaria a Diarmuid que el plan estaba fracasando?

Definitivamente nunca debio haber robado. Ni aunque con robar hiciera justicia por mano propia. Estaba arrepintiendose hasta que el hombre se acerco y comenzó a oler su cuello a medida que la espada seguia en amenaza.

-Definitivamente contigo haremos mucho mas oro del que pensabas robar, dejame darte una probadita antes de venderte.- Se lamio los labios y comenzó a abrirle la camisa.

Cerró los ojos. Se considero loca por estar planeando como matarlo, perder la pureza o ser asesinada. Cualquiera de esas cosas era atemorizante. En una guerra era lógico perder un brazo, alguna extremidad, ser atravesada por un sable, incluso perder la vida. Pero pensar que ese hombre mancharia su cuerpo con esa suciedad de prostibulo le era mas terrorífico que todas las batallas que vivió junto a su Excalibur juntas.

Nunca debió bajar la guardia.

Nunca vivió una experiencia así con un hombre, comenzó a temblar y a darse cuenta que era una mujer, echa y derecha, y algun dia algo asi iba a pasar tal vez, no en contra de su voluntad, pero si iba a suceder. Temió a que alguien mas la viera asi humillada, mientras su camisa estaba ya totalmente abierta.

-Pero que piel mas suave, parece como si nunca nadie la hubiese acariciado antes.- Una voz lasciva fue utilizada. Una mano iba recorriendole el estomago.

No resistio mas y gritó.

-¡Diarmuid!- Exclamó su nombre, como si del el ritual sagrado con su espada se tratase.

Por otro lado, el lancero estaba haciendo su plan a la perfección y la mayoria de mujeres estaba rodeandolo lleno de atenciones. Ninguna le parecia tan bella como su querida Grainne, o como la mismisima reina de Gran Bretaña.

¿Porque esa comparación?, bueno, no era de extrañar reconocer que la reina era una bella mujer.

Sus pensamientos vagaron en torno a esa belleza, hasta que un grito escuchado por todos se hizo presente.

"¡Diarmuid!"

Se sobresaltó, algo habia fallado. Rapidamente huyó del grupo de mujeres que lo tomaban con fuerza y se encaminó hacia el sonido de aquella voz desesperada. No sabia que podia ser tan grave como para que Saber grite asi, despues de todo era una mujer muy fuerte.

Halló su respesta cuando llegó a aquella habitación. El rostro de Saber hacia un costado casi por derramar lágrimas y los dientes apretados llenos de impotencia. Una espada dirigida hasta su cuello y ese hombre, sobre su cuerpo. No dudó demaciado luego de esa escena que consideró repugnante. Usó su lanza roja y se la clavó en el hombro a aquel hombre.

-¡aah!, ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó de dolor el hombre que se apolló contra una pared y veia como su hombro sangraba.

-¡Arturia! ¿¡Estas bien?!- Preguntó a los gritos viendo que su camisa estaba totalmente abierta y parte de su pantalon dejando relucir su brillante piel. Desvió la mirada mientras la contraria no respondía nada y se abrochaba temblorosa las prendas de ropa.

Le pateó las piernas al hombre que cayó al suelo, y luego la cara hasta que Arturia tomó con mas fuerza su legendaria espada y se la clavó en la entrepierna.

El hombre solo agonizaba de dolor al ser afectado en tal punto de su cuerpo, mientras se escuchaba el ruido de las mujeres acercandose a ver que sucedia.

-Vamonos ahora.- Ordenó el encantador tomando las bolsas enormes de oro con una mano y arrastrando a Saber con la otra hacia la salida trasera donde su caballo los esperaba.

El se subió primero con las bolsas, a Arturia no le quedó de otra que subir detrás y tomarse de la cintura del contrario. El caballó comenzó a avanzar.

"¡Strike Air!" gritó con rabia y en menos de un segundo unas grandes ráfagas de viento azotaban sin piedad la gran casa que alguna vez fue de prostitucion. Ahora solo eran escombros inservibles ante rostros sorprendidos de mujeres y el hombre de aquel lugar.

Una vez guardada su espada y terminado de pronunciar el nombre de aquel golpe final, el silencio reinó en toda la trayectoria de huida, en busca de otro pueblo hasta que el caballo terminó de cansarse y frenó su paso.

-Deberemos acampar por aqui Arturia.- Incito a la mujer para que se baje.

Bajó del animal, se recostó en el pasto, ya cayendo la tarde se veia el crepusculo. Habia sido un largo, largo dia para ambos.

El lancero procedió a hacer lo mismo y recostarse al lado de ella, mirando el cielo.

-Arturia...- Pronunció en voz muy baja su nombre luego de unas horas.

-Ya sé lo que piensas.

La miró fugazmente.

-Que soy un rey extraño por asustarme por algo como eso ¿Verdad?, algo tan simple como un hombre tocáncome.

-No, solo, queria pedir disculpas.

Se acomodó con el cuerpo de costado, mirandolo fijamente y con duda.

-Ya sabes, si hubiera llegado antes...O quizas me hubiese encargado yo de ir a buscar el oro, mejor dicho, si no hubiera sugerido robar, siquiera estorbar en tu camino.

Suspiró con una media sonrisa. -No es tu culpa, soy yo, por no haber prestado atencion a si venia alguien.

-Pero Aruria, ese hombre, ese hombre estuvo a punto de...¿Te das cuenta acaso de lo que pretendió hacer?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y asi permanecieron unos momentos.

-Si, me doy cuenta...No me trates de ciega.

-Yo no sabia que tu...Bueno, ya sabes...

-¿Nunca estuve con un hombre?

Desvió la mirada, mientras la rubia acostada se elevaba en inclinacion apoyandose sobre sus codos.

-Nunca habia sentido ese miedo, el miedo que puede sentir cualquier mujer, simplemente estuve rodeada de campos de batalla, donde es pensar como hombre o morir. Nunca tuve tiempo de enamorarme, y de haberme casado simplemente cederia parte de mi reino y decisiones, por eso no lo hice.-Miró nuevamente al cielo. -No quiero que me suceda nunca más algo como eso, sin mi concentimiento.

La obsevó temblar un poco, y supo que estaba viendo la debilidad del Rey de Caballeros, la debilidad de una mujer fuerte. Sus ojos no iban a llorar, lo supo porque no vio ni un apice de agua, solo las estrellas que poco a poco comenzaban a aparecer y reflejarse en su mirada esmeralda.

Hoy habia sido un dia de supervivencia, decisiones, revelaciones y huidas entre dos seres heroicos que nunca se habian conocido en situaciones similares. Que no habian nacido en el mismo periodo historico, que nunca habian compartido una epoca fuera de la Guerra por el Santo Grial como hasta ahora.

Era hora de descansar en ese inmenso y extenso prado. Tomó su mano, pequeña, pero habilidosa con la espada. La apretó entre la sulla como una promesa de compania y seguridad para luego cerrar los ojos.

La contraria dejo la sorpresa de lado y volvió a recostarse de costado frente a el, sus párpados calleron y descansó en los brazos de Morfeo, sin temor, porque esa mano la estaba sosteniendo, apoyando.

Definitivamente, el la protegería de lo desconocido en lo que quedaba del camino.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Bueno, he adquirido solo una fan, pero me alegra que al menos el numero no sea 0. Y, cometi un increible error y no se porque, mencioné Inglaterra, Arturia y su leyenda, son de Gran Bretaña, sepan disculpar y me auto-corrijo. Pienso que en este cap, habia que conocer el lado debil de ella ¿No?

Ahora si, sin mas, espero revs a ver que les pareció, mis saludos.


	3. Enemigo

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CREDITOS:** Fate/Zero y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Despertó cómodamente y con energías renovadas. Podría decirse que ya casi no recordaba que había sucedido de malo ayer, que es lo que la había llevado a dormirse tan profundamente para querer sacarse de la cabeza esos recuerdos. Pero también había olvidado porque durmió sintiéndose tan segura, como en su castillo.

Sus ojos se movieron atentos hacia la fuente de calidez que sentía en su mano al no tener su tipica armadura, y estar vestida con ropa masculina.

Una mano totalmente entrelazada con otro hombre, con el primer caballero de Fianna de una manera tan intima que la espantó unos minutos. Se quedó mirando confundida la escena recalculando porque cedió a dormir así toda la noche, y porque el caballero la apretaba tan fuerte entre sus dedos. Parpadeó y pensó seriamente en retirar la mano, porque eso no era usual en un rey, y no sabia si estaba permitido.

Sin embargo no lo hizo y notó como el contrario comenzaba a despertar.

-Oh, buenos días Arturia.- Bostezó sentándose en el pasto con el rayo del sol recordandoles el inicio de un nuevo dia.

-Buenos...Días, Diarmuid.

-Que bien dormí.- Comentó el contrario desperezándose con el brazo.

-Eh, si, creo que yo también domí bien.

-La noche no estuvo ni fría ni calurosa, creo que nunca había dormido al aire libre.

Una charla casual, pensó el rey. Una charla casual y agarrados de la mano...Eso ya no era tan normal.

-Aunque...- Agregó el caballero. -Si morí en un lugar asi de bello...- Su tono de voz lo delató, estaba iniciando a recordar amargamente.

Ahora quizás el agarre de manos podría considerarse normal, total ¿Estaría confortandolo, no?, aparte, Diarmuid pertenecía a Irlanda, quizás ahí era muy común tomarle las manos a cualquier mujer, rey y demás. Mas teniendo ese encanto en el rostro.

Estrechó mas las manos contra las suyas y asintió con la cabeza, apoyándolo mientras este la miraba.

-Gracias, a veces recuerdo con pesar todas las veces en las que fui deshonrado.

-No lo fuiste, tu has muerto todas las veces cumpliendo tu deber, tus sueños y con honor...Solo has sido traicionado, que es distinto.

Le sonrió al rey, y luego miró esas manos, el mismo estaba tocando al Rey de Gran Bretaña tan abiertamente. Abrió un poco los ojos y apartó suavemente la mano. No había que tomarse atribuciones tan grandes. Pensándolo mejor, notó que durmieron toda la noche de la misma manera y se alarmó de lo que llegaría a pensar Arturia.

-¡Lo lamento!, te retuve así toda la noche, yo, yo me dejé llevar por el echo de que te encontrabas en una mala situación y, y sin querer quede dormido...

Otra vez mintió. No se había sentido mal tomar esa suave mano, solo lamentó haberla incomodado.

-Calma, supongo que en tu país era muy habitual fortalecer lazos y camaradería de esta forma ¿Verdad?, he de admitir que es un tanto osada pero reconfortante.

Que ingenua. Muy ingenua. Se ofendió un poco, ahora cualquier hombre le tomaría la mano que ella aceptaría con gratitud. Ya entendía el porque esa mujer se asustó hasta el punto de quiebre por un hombre rozándola.

Pero recalculando sus pasos...No era usual para el tomarle la mano a cualquier mujer. Y su forma de apoyo usual no pasaba por lo físico tampoco. Entonces ¿Porque ese impulso?

-Si, pero solo muy pocos conservamos esa costumbre.- Y seguía mintiendo, así merecía el infierno. -No lo hagas con nadie mas, por si las dudas.

-Tranquilo, solo con Irlandeses será...Aunque pensandolo nuevamente, ya no hay irlandeses...Ahora es Británicos o todo el resto del mundo bajo el control de Gilgamesh.- Frunció el ceño en fracción de segundo al nombrar aquel nombre.

-Cierto, bueno vamonos al siguiente pueblo, hay muchas cosas que precisamos.- Cambió de conversación el lancero soltando la mano de la mujer e incorporándose con los pies en el suelo.

-Ah...- Su mano se sintió inquietantemente vacía.

Habra sido porque se acostumbró a ella toda la noche.

Se levantó junto con el y volvieron a subir al caballo, con las bolsas de oro a los costados.

Avanzaron normalmente y sin nada significativo unas horas mas, ya que todos los pueblos allí estaban bastante aislados entre si, y no era como en la época moderna de aquellos humanos donde había casi superpoblación.

Por fin hallaron un pueblo, un poco mas grande que el anterior.

La rutina usual: Ataron al caballo, bajaron y esta vez llevaron las bolsas de oro uno en cada mano.

-Bueno, primero un mapa.

-¿No seria mejor primero un caballo?

-El caballo resiste siempre y cuando descansemos, en cambio la prioridad es guiarlo hacia mi país rápidamente y no se donde se encuentre o donde nos encontremos ahora.

-Entiendo, vamos por el mapa.

Caminaron por entre unas tiendas, habían sastrerías, locales de comida, armerías, herrerías y demás. Ambos, recreándose como método de distracción con la vista, fueron caminando inconscientemente hacia la armería.

-Que espada mas formidable.

-Mira esas lanzas de hierro, apuesto a que son bastante difíciles de maniobrar.

-No creo que para ti lo sean.

-Cierto.- Sonrió orgulloso.

-Esa espada...Mira como brilla.

-Luciría bien en ti.

-Después de todo es de oro.

-Como tu cabello...Tu excalibur, o tu aura.

Quedó en silencio y la miró, allí estaba ella con un atisbo de sonrisa frente a la vidriera.

-¿Mi aura?, que ingenioso, vayámonos, nos gustan demasiado las armas y nos distrajimos.

Lancer rió un poco.

-Supongo que ese es el problema de que seamos similares, nos distraemos mucho.

-Si.- Le sonrió cortesmente.

Divisó una tienda pequeña, que vendía en variedad. Decidió hacerle un gesto a Diarmuid con la mano e ingresar.

Eran de esos mercados variados con fachada mas antigua que el resto de lugares y diversos objetos, desde accesorios para damas hasta cuerdas y elementos fundamentales para la supervivencia.

-Mira, aquí hay muchos mapas.- Señaló Diarmuid cruzado de brazos frente a infinidad de mapas con distintos diseños.

La rubia no respondió.

-Oye, Arturia ¿Me estas escu...chando?- La miró, observando detalladamente accesorios para mujeres. -Oh, valla, valla.

Se acercó hasta ella y contempló su perfil serio, analizando cuidadosamente cada pieza de cobre que iba en las finas muñecas.

-¿Vas a comprarte una?- Preguntó cerca de su oído.

-¿¡Que!?- Salió de su distracción contrariada. -No, no...Solo curiosidad.

-Sabes, no esta prohibido darse gustos.

-Soy el rey.- Puntualizó en tono bajo ya que el vendedor circulaba cerca acomodando cosas.

-Justamente por eso.- Susurró como si estuviesen secreteando con una mano tapando el perfil de sus labios.

-Basta, no voy a gastar mi oro en esto.- Se puso aun mas seria y dió media vuelta con una terquedad insuperable.

-Valla mujer con la que me he topado.- Tomó un pequeño anillo de plata que estaba oculto en un tarro de cosas que se vendían sueltas ahí dentro a un precio conveniente. Lo analizó unos segundos.

-No.- Revolvió aun mas.

Halló otro de plata, con un león y rosas rodeándolo en unos grabados casi perfectos. Si se pulía ese anillo sacandole mas brillo, era el ideal. Lo sostuvo en la mano y se acercó a Arturia quien estaba viendo los mapas con una expresión sorprendida.

-Increíble, ver a toda la tierra unida representada de un color naranja en un mapa y ver mi reino como un punto verde, allí tan cerca...Y lejos.- Tercer suspiro que se abstenía de soltar.

-Al menos sigue estando...Piénsalo, tus deseos pueden cumplirse, estas a tiempo antes de que Gilgamesh nos encuentre.

-Si es que ya no lo hizo.

-¿Que?- Preguntó confundido.

-Nada...Solo me siento insignificante en un mapa.

-Arturia...- La miró con seguridad.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo dejar de tratar contigo como lo hago con un rey?

Era una pregunta en teoría clara. Dejar el respeto usual hacia una autoridad mayor y dar paso a la confianza. Pensó que seria necesario para llevarse mejor y hacer una mejor huida, así que ¿Porque no?

-Claro, después de todo esta es una situación peculiar así que no me importaría.

-Genial, porque hace rato vengo reservándome algo.

-Dímelo sin problemas Diarmuid.- Sonrió motivada por el nuevo contexto de las cosas.

-Eres una mujer, que no es para nada insignificante, asi que déjate de idioteces ¿Quieres?

Se quedó de piedra y la sonrisa se fue. ¿Desde cuando el caballero hablaba así? ¿Esos improperios eran confianza? ¿Los irlandeses eran así o todo ese tiempo fue engañada y la gente solía hablar así? ¿Idioteces? ¿Mujer?

-Claro que soy una, y nunca dije que insignificante, si no que me siento así, pero se que no lo soy, no digo idio- digo, no digo, quiero decir, yo no hablo cosas como esas.

¿Idioteces?, se preguntó al ver el rostro de la reina. Era para un retrato, se notaba que nunca se habían dirigido de esa manera hacia ella, le causaba gracia descubrir nuevas facetas de su persona.

-Si, de genero nada mas, porque no te das los gustos de una y no te comportas como tal tampoco.

Abrió la boca, para refutar esa oración, pero se quedó súbitamente con las ganas ya que el vendedor del lugar los interrumpió al ver que habia incrementado mucho el volumen de sus voces.

-¿Los puedo ayudar con algo?

Ambos lo miraron con aura intimidante haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos en su propio local.

-C-cualquier cosa, e-estoy allí.- Señaló el mostrador de madera y se retiró.

-Bueno, el mapa ya está, después deberíamos comprar mantas para dormir por si hace frío y por ultimo el caballo.

-Si.- Fueron hacia la caja y dejaron las cosas sobre ella con fuerza haciendo un estruendo en el lugar.

-Nos llevamos solo esto.- Dijo con normalidad la rubia.

-Y esto.- Agregó el lancero dejando delicadamente el anillo sobre la mesa. -Cobremelo aparte.

Arturia miró curiosa el anillo, era muy hermoso, bastante por cierto. Le llamó la atención que era para un dedo sin duda muy pequeño, lo pasó por alto a la hora de pagar.

Se dividieron el precio entre ellos, considerando que cada bolsa de oro era una para el, una para ella. Pagaron rápidamente, la rubia salió del local y Diarmuid se quedó pagando el anillo.

-Con que al fin sales.

El lancero miraba el anillo por cada microcentimetro de plata.

-Si, estoy orgulloso de mi compra.

-La dama que reciba ese anillo estará muy contenta.- Le sonrió por cortesía, aunque no quería hacerlo, así que se veía algo forzada.

-Bueno, te tragaras tus palabras y deberás estar muy contenta.- Tomó su mano mientras ella no entendía nada. -Aunque no te consideres mucho una dama. -Le colocó delicadamente el anillo en el dedo indice.

-¿Para mi?

-No, para Gilgamesh.

Rió un poco, después la risa incrementó un poco mas ante los atentos oídos de Diarmuid.

Era una bella risa. La risa del Rey era mas radiante que su espada.

Le sonrió ampliamente y rió junto con ella algunos momentos.

-Ya puedes ser mi bufón personal.

-Veo que te has tomado enserio lo de no tratarnos con tanta formalidad.

-Bueno, me has dicho que digo idioteces.

Que rencorosa, pensó.

-Diarmuid...- Hizo una pausa breve, conteniéndose de sonreír aun mas. -Gracias.

Asintió e hizo su típico guiño de ojo para luego seguir caminando por el pueblo. No es que estén en plan de darse el lujo de pasear turisticamente, pero aun así decidieron recorrer un poco mas el lugar, después de todo aun no habían carteles de "Se busca" con sus retratos y poniéndoles precio a sus cabezas.

Diarmuid frenó en una tienda de ropa.

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó su acompañante femenina.

-¿Entramos?

Lo miró insegura, pero contuvo el cuarto suspiro en lo que iba de aventura y entró. Un local bastante elegante con variedad de prendas finas.

-No puedo ir con esta capa por siempre ocultando mi armadura ¿Verdad?

-Cierto, aunque para una lucha repentina puede servirte.

-Por eso me pondré la ropa por encima.

Eligió las prendas de menor precio, pero para lo que era aquel lugar parecía que eran muy finas y caras. Se las probó y decidió comprarlas. Unos pantalones de lino color negros y una camisa semi abierta blanca, simple, pero con su rostro lucia provocador y llamativo.

-¿Que tal Saber?

Lo miró y pestañeó tres veces.

-...¿Bien?...- No podía decir que le quedaba genial y que iba a tener que soportar inconvenientes en el camino como que todas las mujeres se le tiren encima.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Debería elegir algo mas?

-¿Acaso eres mujer?

Frunció el ceño de manera infantil y tomó un vestido. -Pruébate esto.

-¿Que?

-Vamos, no seas necia.

Era un vestido blanco, con volados en un escote pequeño y cuadrado, con un lazo azul brillante en la cintura que formaba un moño en la espalda, la falda llegaba hasta las rodillas y también conservaba unos volantes pequeños hacia el final de esta. Un bonito vestido pero...¡A ella no le gustaba mostrar las piernas!

-No. Definitivamente no.

-Vamos...

-¡¿Crees que estamos de vacaciones, Diarmuid?!- Levantó el tono de voz.

Estaban huyendo de Gilgamesh, el cual sospechaba que ya sabia su ubicación. Debía ver su país cuanto antes y hacer las cosas bien. Y como si fuera poco uno de los dos moriría, porque su destino así lo designó, porque el código de caballeros y honor les dictaba que debían finalizar lo que empezaron en la anterior Guerra del Santo Grial.

Porque Diarmuid deseó eso.

Abrió un poco los ojos, notando que se había pasado en gritar así en medio del lugar, eso no era propio de ella.

Es que lo admitió...Mientras mas se acercaran de esa manera, mas difícil seria dirigir su espada hacia el camino de su muerte. No podría y sabia que el tampoco. Porque eran similares.

Lo recalculó y es mas, incluso en ese momento le costaría matarlo. Tragó saliva ante su propia develación.

-Tranquila, lo entendí.- Dijo como leyendo su mente y comenzó a dirigir el vestido hacia donde estaba.

-Dame eso y deja de pensar i-idioteces.- Susurró arrebatandole vulgarmente el vestido.

El sonrió. Mientras ella pensaba en la contradicción de que, aun sabiendo como iba de terminar mal todo, accedía a acercarse mas a el.

Se colocó el vestido junto con unas altas botas acordonadas, se ató el pelo en una coleta y no su usual rodete de trenzas y salió del vestidor con una cara de apatía.

-Me llevo esto.- Pasó rápido al lado de Lancer y pagó su parte.

-Oye, déjame verte mejor.

Podría jurar que notó un sonrojo en el rey. Increíble.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó notando que el caballero la miraba mas de lo necesario.

-Eh, si, si.

Salieron del local.

-Ahora dejémonos de juegos y vamos por ese caballo.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo sintiéndose lo suficientemente complacido de verla mas femenina y radiante. Era una hermosa mujer.

Pasearon en silencio, pero el lancero no pudo evitar notar como la mirada de mujeres y hombres se centraban en ambos, quienes vestidos elegantemente para lo que era ese entonces y cargando con sacos de compras y oro, llamaban demasiado la atención.

Por su parte Arturia ignoraba monumentalmente a todos y estrujaba con ambas manos en cada costado, la falda del pulcro vestido. Sintiéndose avergonzada.

¿Como un rey iba a vestirse asi?

Llegaron al campo. Después de mucha insistencia de Arturia por comprar un caballo de raza Frizón porque se había encaprichado con su velocidad pero el dueño no quería vender eso, consiguió adquirirlo.

-Eres una belleza.

-No caeré en eso dos veces.- Refunfuñó el caballero, mientras veía a la rubia acariciar la crin del caballo con la mano que poseía el anillo regalado por el.

Sonrió y partieron del pueblo, diciéndole internamente un gran adiós y gracias por haberlos distraído aunque sea un poco de problemas, huidas y reyes.

Subieron a sus respectivos caballos. Al menos la cercanía corporal del viaje se había ido, pensó la reina.

Así cabalgaron lo suficiente como para decidir comenzar a acampar, les quedarían dos días mas hasta llegar a Gran Bretaña, y con el oro que tenían podrían sobrevivir cuatro para la comida, así que todo marchaba muy bien dentro de todo lo desfavorable de esa situación.

-Es una lastima que no rentemos una habitación en algún pueblo.

-Si nos llegan a atrapar allí y lucháramos involucraríamos a los pueblerinos, y la huida seria mas difícil que aquí que es campo abierto y tenemos los caballos a mano.

-Lo sé.- Suspiró y extendió las mantas para dormir.

Arturia extendió las suyas, luego se acostaron ambos y agradecieron que solo halla una leve brisa.

-Hasta mañana Diarmuid, y gracias nuevamente.

-Hasta pronto, Arturia.- Bostezó y ambos cerraron los ojos.

Así es como empezaba el tercer día de supervivencia entre el Primer Caballero de Fianna y el Rey de Gran Bretaña.

Despertaron con el saludo habitual de buenos días, sin desayunar ya que no era esa una opción y lo único que respetaban era almuerzo y de vez en cuando cena. Comenzaron a partir rumbo hacia donde Arturia dictaba guiándose con el mapa.

Estaban atravesando el inmenso bosque mientras un olor nauseabundo invadía el olfato de ambos.

-¿Necesitamos un baño o este bosque huele así?- Preguntó a modo de broma el primer caballero.

El Rey de Caballeros sonrió forzadamente y miró entre los árboles que se cruzaban en el camino, como los animales se iban yendo del lugar.

-Mira, Arturia.

El olor horrible y su mal presagio no la hicieron responder.

-Un pequeño arrollo.

Observó hacia donde lo hacia su compañero. Galopó mas fuerte y llegó hasta el agua.

-Diarmuid, vete a pasear por ahí, voy a ducharme.

La miró inmóvil mientras la mujer se quitaba el calzado.

-¿Y bien?- Insinuó para que se valla.

-Aah, si, vuelvo en treinta minutos.

-Bien.

Salió del "lugar", mas o menos a varios metros de aquel arroyo algo confundido, no sabia si por el olor que aun persistía en el ambiente o por tener a su compañera, reina de Gran Bretaña desnuda en un arroyo.

-Basta, soy un caballero.- Suspiró y caminando al lado del caballo tomado por las riendas divisó la belleza visual que le ofrecía aquel bosque apartado de los demás pueblos.

Por su lado, la rubia refregaba su piel con algunos objetos de limpieza personal que compró en aquel local variado del día de ayer.

Escuchó unos débiles sonidos de entre los arbustos.

¿Diarmuid?, no, confiaba ciegamente en el, en que no la espiaría. Decidió dejar la relajación provocada por quedarse en el agua de lado y salió rápido, como el viento en unos minutos ya estaba vestida. Se había puesto el vestido de siempre, con la armadura, algo le susurraba que sea precavida, y dejó el vestido que compraron en el pueblo guardado. Fue hacia la fuente del sonido extraño, solo habia un pequeño agujero en la tierra.

-Que extraño.- Se cruzó de brazos.

Recorrió un poco el largo del arroyo, pasando los minutos restantes para que se cumpliera el plazo de media hora en la que ella se bañara y Diarmuid regrese.

-Mejor vuelvo por mi camino, siento que estar cada uno por su lado no es conveniente.

Guiada por su instinto de nacimiento e intuición primitiva caminó de regreso, escuchó algo arrastrarse por su costado, como si se ocultara de árbol en árbol.

Corrió hasta allí, no había nada, ese sonido seguía arrastrándose hacia adelante. Corrió tanto como pudo para llegar a alcanzarlo.

-Bueno, mi turno.- El caballero se despojó de sus prendas y entró hasta que el agua apenas le cubrió la cintura.

Siguió corriendo, hasta que sus pies con la armadura frenaron y se clavaron sobre la tierra húmeda por la cercanía al agua. Su cuerpo se tensó y su respiración se hizo mas pesada. Abrió un poco esos ojos esmeralda que poseía y sin querer admitirlo, adquirió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo supo por el calor que comenzó a sentir a pesar de la brisa y su cabello recién mojado.

No es como si no hubiese visto a un hombre en su vida, pero nunca uno con el torso al desnudo y el agua apenas desdibujando las lineas desde la cintura para abajo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dar pasos atrás, pero su cuerpo no accionó, solo una mano tapaba su rostro avergonzado.

El caballero de Fianna se sumergió en el agua, para luego salir a la superficie y mirar alrededor para recrear su vista, y allí estaba, la rubia observándolo fijamente. El verde clavado sobre su piel, grabado a fuego.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo te quedarás mirándome.- Pronunció en voz alta para que se lo entendiera.

-¿Q-que?

-¿Me oyes?

No seguiría hablando para solo tartamudear, hizo una seña con la mano de disculpa y a paso rápido se dirigió hacia los arboles del bosque, internándose en el. Cuando recién creyó que ya no era visible desde el arroyo inició a correr, hasta que la imagen mental de un hombre musculoso y mojado, como si hubiese sido dotado por la belleza de los dioses, se le fue de la memoria.

Aunque no era así, sabia que solo se le había ido temporalmente.

Otro sonido.

-¿Quien está ahí?- Dio vueltas sobre si misma, girando la cabeza en muchas direcciones para intentar dilucidar que es lo que estaba escuchando hace ya casi una hora.

-¡Oh, mi Juana!

Abrió los ojos ante esa voz.

-¿Donde estas?

Una serie de plantas se movían como enredaderas hacia sus pies, invocó a su Excalibur para ir alejándolas.

-Lo sabia, siempre lo supe, el Santo Grial estuvo y está cumpliendo mis deseos.

-Caster ¡Aparece!- Mas plantas se acercaban.

-¿Tanto así deseas mi presencia, Juana? , oh Juana, si supieras cuanto he esperado por ti, cuanto he necesitado pecar contigo ¡Juana!

-¡No se quien es Juana!- Vociferó con algo de rencor el rey. -¡AH!

Una rama la tomó del tobillo y la alzó en los aires, miró fijamente el objeto de su prisión, se iba convirtiendo en carne putrefacta que la aprisionaba cada vez mas, y en cantidad, otras ramas con hojas se acercaban tomando un intenso color rojo. Sus ojos parecían ser como los tentáculos de un pulpo, con pequeñas protuberancias rosadas que parecían carne viva.

-Ya veo porque el olor ¡Suéltame Caster!

-¿Y que harás si te suelto?- El nombrado apareció por entre dos arboles que producían gran sombra.

Abrazaba feliz el libro hallado entre sus manos, sonreía y se acercaba mientras otra rama la tomaba de aquel brazo que manipulaba su sagrada Excalibur.

-Vamos, dime amada Juana ¿Que harás? ¿Vendrás conmigo? ¡Cumpliremos nuestro sueño! ¡Estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad!

Una lanza casi le rozó el cuello a una velocidad increíble que hizo danzar sus cabellos rubios en el aire, hasta dar con su muñeca y cortar aquellas plantas o monstruos que la apresaban. Quedó petrificada unos segundos, pensando en la precisión de aquella roja lanza.

-¡Ja! ¿Quien querría a alguien tan deplorable como tu para pasar el resto de la eternidad? ¡Saber!

La rubia cortó la otra atadura en su tobillo y cayendo en el suelo de pie fue hacia la espalda de Lancer.

-Esta escena me resulta conocida.- Susurró el rey.

-A por el.

Le sonrió a su compañero y supo, que esta nueva lucha los retrasaría de Gran Bretaña.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Bueno...Esta historia será corta como ya dije, así que si sienten las cosas apresuradas es porque resumo, iba a ser un two-shot pero bueno, decidí dividir la historia en cinco capítulos mas o menos...Respecto al siguiente capitulo...No esperen una buena narración de lucha, porque en eso soy pésima! jaja, gracias por leerme, enserio.

¿Revs?


	4. Utopía

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS** **:** Fate/Zero y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó luchando contra esas cosas horrorosas, carentes de sentido estético y funcional. En fin, carentes de sentido total.

Miró a su compañero de armas, el fiel lancero. Notó en la mirada del contrario la determinación necesaria para seguir luchando. Respiró agitada y corrió hacia su enemigo, mientras mas de esas plantas monstruosas se arremolinaban a su alrededor de manera persistente. Algunas de ellas eran destrozadas por alguna que otra lanza, pero aun así no daban a basto con la gran cantidad de enemigos solo para dos personas.

El numero de objetivos a cortar iba en crecimiento.

-¡Diarmuid!- Gritó el rey yendo a cortar otra de esas criaturas que estaban a punto de aprisionarlo.

-Te debo una.- Decía un agotado caballero a medida que usaba su lanza para sostenerse en pie.

Pronto ella también debería recurrir a su Excalibur, no para cortar, si no para mantenerse en pie al igual que el. Clavó el filo dorado sobre la tierra y sus manos en la empuñadura resistían todo el peso de su cuerpo agotado.

-Ya basta, Caster, así no lograrás nada.

Miró al receptor de aquellas palabras, tan campante y triunfal, sin una gota de sudor y con todas sus mascotas intentando atacar de manera intermitente.

Luego de su intento de descanso, dio varios saltos a lo alto, trepó a un árbol y continuo esperando una respuesta por parte del ser que atacaba son mover un dedo y había entrado desde hacia mucho en un estado de locura que no lograba comprender.

-¡Juana! ¡Ya he logrado verte nuevamente!, ahora toca llevarte conmigo, hacia nuestra utopía.

La rubia lo miró casi agotada, no era como una lucha contra Diarmud, de un uno versus uno, en esta ocasión nada agradable habían cientos de extraños bichos o plantas atacando. Tuvo que usar la mayoría de su energía para acabar con todos y que estos o nuevos reaparecieran poblando todo el lugar.

De repente, como quien se distrae en un dia normal, se puso a pensar sobre la palabra "Utopía", una palabra tan dulce y atrayente...Tan inalcanzable, por eso se llamaba utopía ¿No?, si alguien llegara a lograrla, sencillamente estaría en el mismísimo Edén. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, una Gran Bretaña feliz, libre de guerras, con ciudadanos desarrollando su vida normalmente y ella reinando con calma se le vino a la cabeza. Era una buena visión de sus sueños.

-¿Utopia? ¡Ja!, esas son solo ideas tuyas, ¿No notas la diferencia? ella es Arturia.- Aseguraba clavando su lanza y haciendo salpicar sangre a montones.

Fue sacada de su ensoñación ante las palabras del hombre que había estado ayudándola hace días y supo que no había tiempo de pensar y estar mucho mas en ese árbol. Saltó y dio su último de energía, cortando todo lo que se cruzara, se abrió paso por entre los obstáculos hasta estar a solo un metro de Caster.

-Bienvenida, Juana.- Susurraba con felicidad el ex servant.

La reina solo pudo escuchar su frase y ser inmediatamente impulsada hacia el por una de esas plantas que se situaba detrás suyo. Quiso frenar por los pies pero el arrastre la llevó literalmente a los brazos del enemigo.

Sintió el abrazo de la locura en cuestión de segundos, mientras el lancero gritaba su nombre intentando deshacerse sin éxito de los demás obstáculos y llegar hasta ella. Pero resultaba imposible.

Se removió de entre ese frío intento de humano y alzó la cabeza, viéndolo desde abajo por cuestiones de estatura. Aquel hombre la miraba hasta con cierto amor, pero en el fondo de esa mirada había un desvíe, parecía como si estuviera en una tristeza absoluta. Todas las miradas tienen un poco de fe, después de todo son la ventana al alma. Pero aquella mirada solo reflejaba desesperación.

-Suéltame, ahora.

Le sonrió y besó su frente, nunca antes había logrado tanto aquello que se proponía. La expresión de asco y negación se hizo presente en el Rey de Caballeros ante la acción. Miró hacia atrás, donde Diarmuid continuaba eufórico en la lucha y donde un extraño tallo comenzaba a emerger de la tierra.

-¿Que es eso?, suéltame.

No le respondía, solo citaba palabras en alemán. Un conjuro. Se removió con las fuerzas nulas que le quedaban, tendría que rendir ese veinte por ciento que se estaba guardando de energía para safarse del agarre antes que atacarlo.

-¡Strike Air!

Intentó confundirlo con el fuerte viento, pero este, ni se inmutó, mientras el tallo crecía en una flor con un singular pétalo en forma de punta. Emergía de la tierra a una velocidad alarmante y aquel pétalo parecía ser de algún duro material en vez de la suavidad de una flor.

-¡Arturia!- Lancer ya se dirigía hacia esa extraña flor para apuñalarla, era incluso mas alta que todos los allí presentes, curvándose hacia la mujer y el hombre que la abrazaba.

-Oh, Juana, esta vez no iremos a Francia, ni a Japón, o alguna otra guerra...Nosotros ya no precisamos el grial ¿Estas feliz?- Le sonrió ampliamente y la tomaba mas entre sus brazos, inmovilizándola como en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-No me interesa a donde iremos, me soltarás ahora mismo.- Forcejeó liberando el brazo que poseia su Excalibur y se la clavó en un pie, no pudo atravesárselo, pero al menos había echo un avance.

O eso creyó, el hombre solo gritó un tanto de dolor y en vez de soltarla se aferró mas a ella.

-¡Vete de ahi Arturia!- Diarmuid corrió y usando su lanza cortó en dos una espora enorme que arrojó la flor en dirección a Caster y Arturia. De haber continuado habría atravesado a ambos.

-¡Presta atención!- Gritó agotado y enfadado el primer caballero.

Ella solo miró y aprovechó la distracción de Caster quien observaba a Lancer para con su Excalibur atravesar aquel libro de conjuros.

Solo logró que otra molesta flor se interpusiera y la salpique de sangre, impidiéndole alcanzar aquel libro.

Se alejó junto con Diarmuid a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Se puede saber en que pensabas?, eso los habría matado a ambos.- El morocho no pudo creer la imprudencia del propio Caster.

-Solo...- A punto de llorar. -Quería llevarnos a Juana y a mi a la eternidad y Eden de la muerte misma, regocijarnos en el descanso infinito.

-¿Un asesinato y suicidio?- La rubia se quedó helada, definitivamente ese hombre estaba loco.

En todas las guerras que vivió, ya sabia la historia de Romeo y Julieta, al parecer ese ser desquiciado queria algo similar, pero de una forma mucho mas caótica, y sin decoro, ya que ella no lo amaba, no era Juana y por sobre todo, en vez de usar veneno iba a usar una espora enorme de belleza nula.

-Basta, terminemos con esto.- Decidido, Diarmuid se puso en posición de ataque.

-Que planeas...- Susurró la reina a su oído mientras observaba la determinación en esos ojos atrayentes.

-Deberás usar tu excalibur del todo.

-¿De que hablas?, hay un pueblo aquí cerca ¿Crees que no la hubiese usado ya?

No iba a arriesgar a nadie, la anterior guerra se le encomendó romper el Santo Grial, supuso enseguida que la magnitud de su poder había destrozado todo a su alrededor. La culpa de solo una suposición casi cien por ciento acertada surcó sus facciones.

-Esta bien, no tengo otra opción.- Susurró viendo el afligido rostro de la reina.

-¿De que ha-

De repente, se sintió alzada en los fuertes brazos del caballero y siendo llevada a gran velocidad hacia el lado contrario a Caster. Ya era la segunda vez que eso sucedía, primero cuando fue despertada luego de un mes en ese nuevo mundo, y ahora. Su expresión se tornó a una de molestia ya que ahora fue cargada de esos brazos hacia su hombro, mientras miraba el paisaje que se alejaba y cuando bajaba la mirada solo divisaba el suelo y la fuerte espada de Diarmuid.

-¿Acaso huiremos? ¿Que clase de caballero eres?, bájame, bájame que al menos yo si lucharé.

Se sentía humillada, y desilusionada de que Diarmuid decidiera tal acto de cobardía. No podía creerlo, la indignación le hizo pensar en cortarlo con la Excalibur y terminar con el deshonor que empezaba a creer que había adquirido el hombre que ahora estaba llevándola aun mas rápido.

-¡Si quieres a tu Juana atrapame primero, Gil!- Comenzó a correr mas rápido a medida que se deshacía de los obstáculos como cuando fue a rescatar a Arturia.

Ya no sabia cuantos suspiros se había guardado, pero definitivamente agregaría uno mas a su lista luego de notar las intenciones de Diarmuid.

-Tendrás que irte demasiado lejos para que mi poder no destruya ese pueblo.

El alivio que sintió era indescriptible.

-Déjamelo a mi.- Le guiñó el ojo casualmente, notando que la fémina desviaba la mirada y se removía inconscientemente incomoda en su brazo y hombro. Ya que con la mano que tenia vacía manejaba triunfal y orgulloso la lanza que tantas victorias le había otorgado, y que en tantas malas ocasiones lo había acompañado.

-Oye, que puedo correr a tu lado.

-Eso no genera la misma impresión, así parece como si te raptara, el querrá venir luego de ver que con estas plantas no puede lograr nada. Mejor sigue resistiéndote y negándote.

Continuó corriendo, intentando mantener la misma velocidad en todo momento, pero no era muy fácil cuando además se sumaba el tener que apuñalar a toda cosa que se cruce y estar atento a todas las direcciones.

-Puedo ayudarte...- Insistía en tono de preocupación el rey al notar el sudor surcar el cuello de su compañero.

-No, no muevas tu espada, reserva energía, y-yo continuaré...

-¡Maldito seaaas! ¡Devuélveme a mi Juana!- Gritó desde la lejanía y comenzó a correr para luego ser llevado por unas rápidas criaturas echas de diversas hojas.

-¡Ya nos sigue!- Exclamó alentadora.

Para ser sincera nunca creyó que un plan tan simple funcionara.

-¡Que lento eres! ¡Que poco deseas a Juana!

-¡Juaaaanaaaaa!

Ya habían corrido lo suficiente, el caballero dejó a su "paquete de envío", suavemente en el suelo para luego intentar no desplomarse en el suelo. Hacia mucho, desde sus luchas como caballero, que no corría tantos kilómetros. Ella miró con aprobación, esa distancia era la correcta, el trabajo en equipo daba sus frutos, aunque no era en equipo cuando el único que corrió fue Diarmuid. Ahora le tocaba su parte de la labor.

-Arturia, te lo encargo.

Asintió con la cabeza y empuñó su espada hacia lo alto, elevándose hacia los cielos.

Atento a el ritual sagrado, Diarmuid miraba alucinado el brillo de todos los sueños elevarse. Sintió la tristeza y melancolía en cada fibra de su ser. Mirar eso tan cerca, la manera sublime en que el rey hacia esa acción, era una mezcla que hacia temblar su alma, lo sagrado se hacia presente al instante. La anterior vez lo había visto desde muy lejos.

-Ex...

-¡Juana!- Corrió hacia la rubia, con un rostro de desesperación y tristeza, no quería ese final, no quería irse solo.

-¡Calibaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!- Sacudió su espada hacia abajo, y un haz enorme de luz azotó todo el bosque en microsegundos.

El rayo, sagrado entre el pastizal, enceguecía a todos los presentes , al primer caballero solo le quedó sonreír, ante un poder tan noble que le movía en júbilo el corazón. Los sueños de los caídos, los ideales de la portadora de aquella espada, y los mas cálidos sentimientos lo rozaban en forma de una imponente luz.

-¡Juana! ¡Juanaaaa!- Extendió sus manos, como aquella vez.

Muy en el fondo lo sabia, que sus lamentos perdurarían, que solo en su propio final ante un brillo tan sagrado, la vería devuelta.

Quizás solo morir en manos de aquella rubia mujer que se asemejaba a el objeto de su devoción, era lo que buscaba en un comienzo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, por una inmensa melancolía.

-...Juana...- Murmuró suavemente.

-Gil...Despierta...- Una cálida voz lo reconfortó.

Abrió los ojos enseguida. La cúpula de la iglesia se hizo presente.

¡Parecía tan real!

Una luz, similar a la que hacia minutos lo había fulminado en polvo se colaba por entre la rendija de las enormes puertas de madera.

-¿Juana?- Mas hacia el costado de aquel techo estaba el rostro del bello ángel que siempre veneró.

-Estoy aquí...Contigo.

-¿Es un sueño?

-No, este es tu deseo.

Parpadeó, mientras la hermosa mujer acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, haciendo el bien, prometo estar a tu lado, si abandonas al pecado.- Sonrió, era como la sonrisa de una virgen personificada.

Ah...Debería ser un sueño.

Extendió su mano hacia arriba, hasta su mejilla, devolviendole la suave caricia. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver su propia mano tan joven, pulcra y natural. Decidió no darle importancia, su imagen no valía mas que la sensación de esa sacrosanta piel que inundaba su tacto. Se inundó de paz y respiró profundamente. Movió su cabeza hasta el vientre de Juana, su Juana. Estaba acostado sobre su regazo, como una imagen divina recibiendo a su creación.

-Haré lo que me digas Juana, soy tuyo...Juana.

-Bienvenido al paraíso.- Le susurró suavemente.

Sonrió, radiante ante la oportunidad que le ofrecía la muerte, o quizás seguía vivo y había perdido su cordura aun mas, hacia una nueva fase. Miró hacia un costado y pudo divisar una funda dorada, con detalles en azul, igualándose bastante a su parecer en santidad como su amada Juana. Un aura celestial rodeaba aquel objeto. No pudo evitar recordar a esa joven de ojos esmeralda...A esa espada con los mismos colores que esa funda.

-...Gracias, Arturia...- Una lágrima rodó de sus ojos, la cual fue secada por las gentiles manos de la mujer que compartiría con el, el resto de su estadía en el paraíso.

-¿Crees que murió?- Preguntó el primer caballero.

-...- No respondió, sintió de repente una satisfacción interna.

-¿Arturia?

-Creo que...Murió con una gran sonrisa.

El caballero la miró sin entender a que se refería, solo pudo contemplar los labios curvados de la rubia quien, parecía en una completa paz mientras el quemado bosque expedía el humo de lo que antes fueron llamas carbonizando todo a su paso. Era un hermoso retrato, el retrato de la calma en persona y aunque ya no veía el brillo sagrado en el ambiente, este se reflejaba en ese rostro bello.

-Vámonos...

-Oh, tener que ir todo el camino devuelta, oye ¿Crees que los caballos se encuentren bien?- Dejó de pensar en esa imagen casi divina que proporcionaba la rubia.

-Si, nos alejamos lo suficiente e intenté controlar el radio de distancia.

Respiró aliviado y avanzaron, unos largos kilómetros llenos de paisaje muerto por su mas que reciente lucha. Ambos habían echo un buen equipo, y aunque se sintió mal por tener que matar a alguien, sintió un peso quitado de encima, aparte de que cumplió con el deber de quitarle a ese nuevo mundo -para el- una amenaza inminente como lo era Caster.

-Oye, Arturia...- Su voz se volvió un tanto mas grave.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que la gente como el merece una segunda oportunidad?- La miró intrigado.

-Claro, pero no somos nosotros los que debamos darla.

¿A que se refería?, se sentía cansado, así que decidió no indagar mas sobre el tema. Aunque que ella diga que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad le daba a entender que sin excepciones Gilgamesh también participaba de esa regla.

Mejor decidió no nombrar a ese hombre en sus pensamientos, por si las dudas de que atraiga a la mala suerte. Ya en si era bastante mal escenario caminar por un lugar sin vida y cansado de tanto correr antes. Los caballos relinchaban nerviosos e intentaban galopar hacia cualquier lugar. El ruido de aquella Excalibur se había echo oír hasta allí y definitivamente los había asustado.

-Tranquilos...- Acarició sus cabezas y apoyó la frente contra la trompa de su caballo.

Al instante, el caballo logró calmarse y lo montó. El de Diarmuid aun seguía nervioso, así que cuando este se subió a el, relinchó y elevando sus patas delanteras lo tiró hacia atrás en cuestión de segundos. Sintió el impacto y sobándose la cabeza miró hacia arriba, a una Arturia riendo levemente.

-¿Soy entretenido acaso?

-Mucho.- Riendo en un intento de disimulo amagó bajarse del caballo a ayudarlo.

-Deja, no hay problema.- Se levantó y ambos continuaron su rumbo. Por descansar mas de la cuenta en algún que otro pueblo, tardaron mas de lo previsto. Entre días acampando como podían bajo la lluvia y el barro bajo sus cuerpos, días en los que debían racionalizar la comida, días en los que carteles en tinta con sus retratos mal echo ya surcaban muchos lugares y días en las que hablaban de momentos de sus vidas o simplemente compartían agradables silencios para nada incómodos y del todo gratos, llegaron a Gran Bretaña. Aquel limite que habían ansiado cruzar desde ya mucho tiempo. Ese que al fin habían logrado atravesar. Arturia, a pesar de haberse duchado en muchos ríos, lucía algo desganada, pero una sonrisa de contento se hizo presente cuando su pueblo la escoltaba en una enorme fila y hacían una reverencia con mucho respeto. Sonrisas de alegría y muchos gritos de victoria porque su rey había vuelto, inundaban sus oídos como la mejor melodía que podría oír. Por otro lado se oían suavemente algunos pueblerinos preguntar quien era el hombre, hermoso, que humildemente y sin intentar llamar la atención, iba a su lado. Las mujeres allí presentes lo apuñalaban con miradas de deseo mientras contrariadas aclamaban larga vida al Rey Arturo y su reinado.

-¿Será un prometido?

-¿Un nuevo caballero de la Mesa Redonda?

-¿Un prisionero?

Ambos ignoraron las preguntas que en sus astutos oídos se presentaban entre algunos habitantes. Diarmuid vió a Arturia, la miró a los ojos, unos ojos esmeralda que no sabían donde mirar, esos ojos solo decían que querían ver a cada persona y no olvidarla, miró sus manos, unas manos que temblaban en las riendas con nerviosismo, o quizá demasiada alegría. Toda la gloria estaba allí presente, con todas esas personas admirando a su rey, esto solo lo hizo pensar lo sensacional que era Pendragon, que ella definitivamente merecía el cargo que llevaba sobre sus espaldas. El desfile del rey volviendo victorioso con un hombre misterioso, duró demasiado, siendo escoltados por todos hacia el castillo majestuoso que se habría ante sus ojos. Era un enorme monstruo de piedra, con los muros y detrás, en la colina el castillo, digno de Arturia, digno de estar en Gran Bretaña. Se abrió la enorme puerta de madera que albergaba el muro el cual separaba a la gente del castillo, dejando ver un enorme y frondoso jardín que hacia pensar que uno se hallaba en el cielo. Avanzaron mucho trayecto mas, ya que el jardín era enorme, y unos hombres se acercaron corriendo cuando llegaron a la ultima puerta que era la del mismísimo castillo.

-Mi rey ¡Es una alegría que halla regresado!

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y estrechó firmemente la mano de cada hombre luego de bajarse del caballo.

-Quiero que cuiden bien ambos caballos, los conservaré.

Tal y como había dicho en aquel entonces, decidió quedarse con los caballos. Diarmuid sonrió recordando como hacia una semana pensó que quería conservarlo a el. Todos se pusieron en fila haciendo un camino hasta la entrada, alzando sus espadas en símbolo de respeto. Ambos avanzaron y los plebeyos, vestidos como príncipes abrieron las puertas. El lujo allí adentro era indescriptible, no era todo dorado como con Gilgamesh, pero las paredes forradas majestuosamente, los muebles caros y demás cosas finas impactaban su vista de primera instancia.

-Descansaremos ahora Diarmuid, después iremos a la segunda fase del plan.

-¿Cual es?

Fueron subiendo las enormes escaleras, una puerta enmarcada en oro se abalanzaba y llamaba la atención. Unas criadas aparecieron con toallas, ropas nuevas y demás productos, mientras dos hombres nuevos abrían la puerta.

-Bienvenida a sus aposentos.- Hicieron una reverencia, mientras se veía que las mujeres se controlaban con dificultad de abalanzarse sobre el Primer Caballero de Fianna.

El morocho no supo si entrar, hasta que Arturia hizo un pequeño gesto el cual le confirmó que pasara. Todos los criados quedaron sorprendidos ante esa acción: Nunca antes había entrado alguien a la habitación del rey, y mucho menos un hombre. Las mujeres morían de envidia, y por que no, los hombres también. Las mujeres pasaron tras de ellos y dejaron todo sobre una cómoda de noble roble que estaba en una esquina de ese cuarto fácilmente confundible con una casa aparte de lo enorme que era.

-Pueden retirarse, y gracias.- Asintió con la cabeza y vió a todos hacer una reverencia para luego cerrar la puerta y escuchar sus pasos irse.

-Vas a robarme a mis plebeyas, Diarmuid.- Lo miró.

-No lo creo, son educadas y se contuvieron bien.

-Por ahora, tus encantos deben ser muy fuertes.- La rubia recorrió su cuarto lentamente.

Miró sus cosas, tal cual las había dejado, abrió el closet, donde cientos de vestidos elegantes y hermosos que nunca había usado dejaban la impresión de que ella era alguien coqueta y femenina. Una total mentira. Después comenzó a quitarse la armadura y tirarla fuerte y literalmente contra el suelo.

-Así es el descanso del rey, eh.- Incómodo ante la escena se quedó parado en medio de tanto lujo.

-Diarmuid.

-¿Si?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, toma asiento, o algo.

-Ensuciaré todo.

-Vamos...- Tomó unas copas de cristal y una botella de ron, mientras se acercaba al caballero de lanzas lentamente, descalza y solo con su vestido azul, se soltó el cabello y empujó a Diarmuid hacia la cama.

El morocho solo calló sentado y sorprendido, la vió tan natural sentarse a su lado. Sintió calor subir por su cuerpo de solo pensar que no solo estaba en la habitación de un rey, si no en su cama, y que no era un rey cualquiera, era una reina, una reina de casi su estatura, con un fino cuerpo, ofreciéndole ron en una copa.

-¿Que planeas?- Preguntó nervioso. De repente notó que eso no era propio de el, y que ese comportamiento quizás tampoco era propio de ella.

-Celebrar, soy un rey y cosas como el ron no me afectan, este será como un ritual de camaradería ¿Porque estas nervioso?- Ladeó la cabeza con ingenuidad y mientras el hombre a su costado tomaba la copa entre sus manos, ella ya estaba absorbiendo el liquido.

-Es que...Toda Gran Bretaña puede malinterpretar esto.

Incluso el lo malinterpretó en un momento sintiendo una mínima esperanza de algo que nunca iba a suceder. Ya haber llegado a esas instancias con la reina era casi como un extraño sueño. El era un hombre, que hasta ahora había creído, pertenecía a solo una mujer, desde hace milenios. Vio a la rubia y lo supo, había una atracción demasiado grande, era como si ella ahora hiciera uso de sus poderes, como si le hubiese robado el don de seducción y se lo hubiese quedado.

Suspiró.

-¿De que forma?- Se sirvió mas ron.

-Ya no importa.- Le sonrió ampliamente y tomó de aquella bebida.

Ambos guardaron silencio un breve momento.

-Perdón por haberte visto desnudo, Diarmuid.

El morocho se atragantó con la bebida y casi la escupe sobre las carísimas sabanas aterciopeladas del rey. Intentó no adquirir el tono rojo de esa tela debajo suyo y la miró fijamente.

-¿Ahora tienes que decir eso?

-Te noto extraño.- Acusadora lo miró a los ojos también.

-Y a ti te noto muy tranquila.

La notó sonreír.

-¿Porque llevas tanta calma desde la pelea con Castel?

Otro breve silencio.

-¿Conoces la historia de la funda de mi espada?- Una dulce mirada surcó los verdes pozos de la rubia.

El se quedó contemplándola un tiempo. -Si.

-Bueno, creo que esto es toda obra de mi funda, al momento de destruir el Santo Grial yo...Recordé.

Asintió con la cabeza, para que la mujer continuara su relato.

-Recordé lo que sucedió, lloré, porque no quería que todo terminara así..."Si todos pudieran ser felices sin tener que hacer tanto daño...", eso fue lo que pensé, antes de que el fuego sagrado de mi propia espada, quemando en forma de luz, me atravesara a mi también.

Como quien diría, masticó la situación, y lo que había acabado de oír.

-¿Dices que todo es tu deseo, concedido por tu funda?

-Si, por Avalon, se encargó de darnos una oportunidad donde ser felices, lo comprendí cuando tuve una visión al lanzar mi poder contra Caster.- Tomó otro sorbo largo de ron. -El había alcanzado la utopía que tanto buscaba a través de la muerte, el llegó hasta donde estaba Juana y fue perdonado.

-Entonces...

-No, nosotros no debemos morir para lograr lo mismo, somos un caso diferente, por eso estamos aquí, y por eso la siguiente fase del plan.

Tomó la botella de ron y ante la mirada del rey se sirvió mas.

-Dime.

-El plan es cumplir nuestras metas, alcanzar esa utopía, por eso yo debo reinar mejor, debo decirle a este pueblo la lucha que se librará contra Gilgamesh, debo hablar con Lancelot, con la Mesa Redonda, ser un mejor rey.

-Entiendo.- Se sintió sin ganas de hablar, prefirió seguir bebiendo para digerir todo lo que acababa de oír.

-Y luego...Nuestra lucha.

Se miraron fijamente, no había seguridad en ninguna de esas miradas. No había indicios de realmente querer luchar, pero ninguno dijo nada, el honor, el honor es lo único que resaltaba en ese ambiente de silencio que se dio abruptamente. Diarmuid se acercó hasta la rubia lentamente, ella no se apartó, con la copa en la mano lo seguía viendo acercarse. La tuvo a solo unos centímetros, mientras escuchaba la respiración desincronizada de la contraria, unos labios rosados, y posiblemente nunca antes besados, se hicieron apetecibles al instante. Quería rozar la Excalibur, a Avalon, a la pureza, decisión y honor que tenia enfrente. A esa mujer portadora de ideales, portadora de su admiración.

El rey se estremeció ante lo evidente, ante esa mirada cargada de deseo y irremediablemente comparó, no era lo mismo que con aquel hombre en el prostíbulo. No le alcanzaba ni la suela del zapato a Diarmuid. Ignoró totalmente el lunar, su belleza, y se puso a pensar en la gran persona detrás de esa hermosa máscara que envejecería con el paso inalterable del tiempo, si es que dejaba de ser un servant y seguía viviendo en este nuevo plano. Tragó saliva con gusto a ron.

-¿Diarmuid?- Rompió el silencio.

-Lo lamento mucho.- Susurró con su aliento a alcohol y ciertos tintes dulces.

¿Porque? ¿Porque se disculpaba?, después de todo ni ella misma lo estaba rechazando, era ingenua, pero no tanto para no saber lo que el morocho se proponía. No pasaría mas que un roce de labios, no era una doncella que se asustaría de un primer beso con consentimiento, no era algo en contra de sus deseos. Era un rey y uno que sabia lo que quería. Tomó coraje, porque en cuestiones desconocidas ella sentía hasta cierto temor. Se acercó un centímetro mas hacia el, dejando en claro sus intenciones. El ron no había echo efecto, esos deseos ocultos ya estaban desde antes.

Lo entendió, y unió sus labios a la rubia frente suyo. Acercó suavemente la mano hasta su cabello, era tan suave. Los labios solo se aprisionaron unos a otros, era un suave y casto beso. La pureza que desprendía la mujer ahora poseedora de toda su atención, era irresistible. Su olor peculiar y natural a algo que todavía no identificaba, lo atraía aun mas, pero no avanzaría mas que eso, definitivamente no. Notó que ella no se apartó, abrió los ojos para ver su expresión, era como un rostro dormido saboreando curioso y con cierto temor lo desconocido. Sus rubias pestañas sellando la ventana de su alma, para solo sentirlo a el. Se apartó suavemente, y de igual manera se levantó de aquella cama. Había besado al rey de Gran Bretaña, ni mas ni menos. Lo había echo cuando creyó que nunca sentiría las ganas de besar a ninguna otra mujer desde aquel fatídico momento.

La miró, con la copa en la mano, con sus pies descalzos colgando de la enorme cama, con su pálida piel, y sus ojos mirándolo hasta con cierto dolor que no comprendía.

-Hasta luego, Diarmuid.

Le sonrió desganado, luchas, guerras llenas de sangre se acercaban, sangre iba a manchar su piel, ese vestido, esa armadura tirada en el suelo. Incluso alguno de los dos podría desaparecer antes de su lucha en nombre del honor. Ahora entendía esa mirada verde. Abrió la puerta y salió de esa habitación, la madera enmarcada en oro ahora lo separaba de la mujer que antes había besado.

Avanzó, a medida que las demás mujeres limpiando lo veían con deseo. Pediría una habitación y al igual que el rey, tomaría una ducha.

La guerra, indirectamente, ya había comenzado.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Bueno, en lo personal, me gustó escribir este capítulo, por Caster mas que nada...Espero que mi decisión del beso y de un final feliz para Gil no les halla molestado.

Y por si se preguntan "¿Va a aparecer Gilgamesh?", si, si lo va a hacer, solo hay que esperar.

¿Revs?

Sayo~


	5. Remordimiento

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CREDITOS:** Fate y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

-Diarmuid...

Veía unos pies acercarse hacia el mientras una suave y aterciopelada voz lo llamaba. Repetía su nombre cada cierto intervalo de tiempo como si estuviese sido invocado para uno de las tan conocidas guerras en las que había participado. El pasto, verde y rebosante de vida crecía un centímetro ante cada llamado. Pero ese color no es lo único que había allí, un espeso rojo salía de su pecho y boca, mezclándose con el tan vivo verde. Parpadeó viendo esos pies un poco mas borrosos. Eran pequeños, pálidos. Alzó la vista topándose con un estilizado cuerpo que mas arriba poseía un cabello castaño cayendo por sus hombros y bien cuidado, danzando con el viento. Unos ojos de un marrón muy oscuro lo miraban afligidos y hasta con cierto rencor reprimido. Se había quedado mirando bastante tiempo, así que sacó fuerzas de algún lugar en el fondo de su conmovida alma y se levantó, ahora esa dama hermosa era de menos estatura que él.

-¿Gráinne?

Susurró mas tenue que esa brisa rodeando a ambos en un espiral de confusión y surrealismo. Una lágrima escapó de uno de esos hermosos ojos en los cuales él se veía reflejado al igual que en un espejo. Su alma se sacudió aun peor por esa vista y su pecho dolía mas por la escena que por haber sido anteriormente atravesado con un arma. Se preguntó porque su mujer lloraba, el porqué de revivir esa situación con la leve diferencia de que ahora veía a su amada y aun no moría. ¿No había el muerto? ¿No lo había ella también echo en todos los siglos transcurridos? ¿Porque estaban allí?. Negó con la cabeza, dándole prioridad a sus propios pies para que avancen hacia su tan querida Grainne. Su respiración se vio obligada a detenerse debido a todos los nervios y preguntas acumuladas.

-Diarmuid...¿Me amas?

Escuchó preguntar al la dulce joven que ahora se secaba la lágrima mientras miles de pétalos blancos danzaban en los aires y se atoraban entre sus amarronadas hebras largas. Las palabras lo hicieron frenar. El brillo de sus accesorios dignos de aquella época en un tenue dorado hacían solo parecer todo mas irreal y de fantasía, mas cuando un aura casi celestial la rodeaba. Pensó en la pregunta, no en la respuesta, si no al echo del porqué fue formulada de manera tan repentina. ¿Como podía ella dudar de eso?, siempre fue hombre devoto a su persona, como si la mujer fuera su Dios representado en la tierra.

-Claro que si, sabes que siempre estarás en mi corazón, y no quiero que esas dudas quebranten tu espíritu haciéndolo llorar.

La vio sonreír amargamente y avanzar hacia él ante toda la calidez que el le estaba profesando, ahora lo tenia bastante cerca, unos centímetros mejor dicho. Gráinne lo miró analizando su rostro, para luego acercar su delicada mano y tocar su lunar, aquella marca que el destino le había brindado, aquella que para él era una enorme maldición. Y como un holograma del siglo veintiuno, la imagen de la mujer desaparecía y reaparecía confusa, desdibujándose las lineas de su cuerpo y haciéndose mas difusas para luego dar paso a la mal definida figura de Arturia Pendragon. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la rubia, mezclándose con la imagen de Gráinne imponía una presencia de peso, el rey estaba presente como un león reclamando su lugar y no cabía a duda que la belleza de esa rubia se ancló en el lugar iluminándolo aun mas.

-Entonces...¿Por qué has besado a esa mujer, Diarmuid?

Preguntó esa imagen de la que fue su mujer. Tragó saliva y nuevamente apareció aquella rubia a la cual ciertamente habia besado en su propia habitación de la realeza. Recordó ese beso, esos suaves labios que lo rosaron como los pétalos de una delicada rosa con muchas espinas, esas rosas que son las mas bonitas por lo contrastante de su esencia. Eso era un sueño, realmente lo era, eso que estaba viviendo no era real. Pero no podía salir de él, no podia hacer oidos sordos a su amada reclamándole lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, menos podía borrar aquel beso como si solo hubiese sido un entretenimiento pasajero.

-¿Por qué? ¡Respondeme el por qué! ¡Diarmuid!- La castaña había perdido su aura angelical, viéndose totalmente perturbada y con unos gritos estridentes que azotaban sus oídos, clavando aun mas la culpa en su pecho.

-Diarmuid.- Llamó con seguridad y una mirada imperturbable la rubia.

-Ar...turia...

La confusión iba incrementando en él, hasta que el viento se convirtió en una violenta ráfaga, los pétalos antes blancos ahora eran su color contrario, el sol se fue totalmente y el césped había muerto. La sangre aun seguía allí, intacta e inalterable. Aquella fachada sacada de los mas sombrios cuentos antiguos estaba apareciendo como la viva imagen de sus oscuras confusiones.

´-¿Por qué me has besado, Diarmuid?

-¡¿Porque la has besado, Diarmuid?

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó con un horrible dolor en el pecho aquel galante hombre.

-¡Dijiste que solo me amarías a mi! ¡Debes matar a esa mujer! ¡Tu honor y yo importamos más!

-Por favor...Ya basta...- Unas lágrimas de sangre amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos.

La fuerte mirada esmeralda, que ganaba por sobre la castaña, lo escudriñaban fieramente. Bajó la mirada de ese atrayente verde hacia las manos de la mas pequeña y hasta fuerte de los tres, esas manos sostenían ahora una espada, la inconfundible Excalibur. Le llamó poderosamente la atención como esta ahora tenía su funda ¡Avalon!. Inspiró aire que se sintió como plomo recorriendo sus vías respiratorias y volvió su atención hacia Gráinne.

-Yo...No sé porque lo hice...Fuí débil.

No, quizá si sabia porque lo había echo, pero admitirlo seria aun mas doloroso para ambos, para su amor amenazado. Solo la última palabra de su oración podría reafirmar cientos de veces con la máxima de las decisiones: Fue débil.

-¡Muy débil! ¡Eres un muy mal hombre!

 _ **"Puedo cumplirlos...Todos tus deseos, oh alma en pena.**_

 _ **La luz llegará aclamando con cada campaneo la felicidad.**_

 _ **Los ángeles entonarán tu himno y entonces la inmortalidad hará paso a tu leyenda.**_

 _ **Los amados sean bendecidos, con el cálido beso de la pureza.**_

 _ **Soy aquello que la vanidad desea.**_

 _ **Tu descanso eterno en la utopía es concedido.**_

 _ **Sólo nómbrame"**_

Luego de los gritos escuchó esa leve citación, ese potente llamado enmascarado en una voz muy baja, en un sonido de baja frecuencia que parecía ser cantado sólo para el.

¿Que debía nombrar?

Miró a la que fue su amada ignorando las promesas dulces susurradas, la notó correr hacia el, pasos que se había alejado sin que se hubiese dado cuenta, igual que Arturia, la cual ya había logrado separarse de la misma imagen que la castaña, adquiriendo su propio cuerpo. Sintió una bofetada de la cual fue y creía que seguía siendo su mujer, para luego recibir unas frías manos como la muerte en su nuca y un cálido pero al mismo tiempo vacío beso. La vio cerrar los ojos, mientras el casto gesto le parecía extraño. Con sus propios ojos aun abiertos, miró al rey, con su mirada clavada en él mientras el acto se desarrollaba. Tragó en seco mientras ese verde lo atravesaba haciéndole sentir nuevamente la culpa. La castaña se separó y le sonrió radiante, aun así el clima seguía igual de caótico allí en Irlanda. La rubia ni se movía de su lugar, y el único movimiento que le indicaba que aun seguía con vida era como apretaba el mango de la espada entre sus dedos con una fuerza descomunal. Su armadura se escuchó chillar aun sin verla moverse un sólo centímetro.

-Eres tan hermoso, mi amado...- Susurró la contraria frente a él mientras acariciaba su mejilla y luego el mechón negro azabache como la noche que caía por entre su rostro.

Era un bello cumplido pero...El vacío persistía, e incrementaba a medida que sentía como la dimensión de la tierra que pisaba se extendía alejándolo mas de Arturia aunque esta ni se moviese. ¿Bello?, cuantas personas le habrán dicho eso...Incluso en ese momento se sintió una escoria, pensando que quizá el amor de Grainne no era cierto, que quizá todo se trataba de una fuerza física. Solo ella, solo el rey lo valoraba por quien era, si ver esa hermosa mascara de mentiras y promesas de belleza. La tierra continuaba exandiendose, el prado muerto iba creciendo hasta que Arturia era solo un punto a la distancia.

-¡Arturia!

-¡¿Aun llamas a esa mujer?! ¡Debes matarla! ¡Acaba con ella ahora!

-Gráinne...

-¡No me olvides! ¡Tu me has echo una promesa! ¡Recuerdalo!

La mujer de cabello almendra se aferraba a el con desesperación como si le fuese la vida en ello, insitandolo a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el caos de pensamientos, mientras la voz del rey no se hizo presente en ningún momento, lo que hacia el ambiente aun mas distante. El sentimiento de culpa por estar prestándole atención mas a las acciones de Pendragon se hizo presente como su propia lanza atravesándolo otra vez. No, el no podía olvidar a Gráinne, no debía, era también de caballero cumplir las promesas, más a la persona que más había amado.

-Lo lamento...- Susurró de todo corazón, mientras en un pequeño desvió notó como la jovencita rubia fruncía el ceño.

-Entonces...- Su voz fuerte y clara con la que tantas veces había dado ordenes seguramente, se abrió paso por entre todo lo presente, con una clara impronta de apatía que lo helaba instantáneamente. -¿Esta es tu decisión?, ¿Ua Duibhne?

Su tan conocido apellido sonó mas frío que el viento que ahora le calaba hasta los huesos.

-Di que si, aléjala de nuestra vida amor.

-¿La elegirás a ella?- Preguntó nuevamente sin vacilaciones la rubia quien, habiendo dejado indirectamente en claro que si la elegía se alejaría totalmente. Notó que ahora se acercaba quitando la espada de su funda, sosteniendo así cada parte en una de sus manos, como si esos dos celestiales objetos fueran también una opción a elegir.

No quería alejarse, no quería dejar a nadie atrás, pero promesas y amor tenían razón de peso, y la culpa no era algo tan fácil de quitar como simplemente pagar para que se vaya y tema resuelto. Cerró los ojos con un leve escalofrío al pronunciar su decisión final, esa de la cual quizá se arrepentiría por siempre.

-Si.

No vio a la rubia, por sus parpados sellados que no querían contemplar el desarrollo de ese extraño sueño. Decidió continuar.

-Pero...Arturia, quiero acompañarte hacia tu destino de victorias. Necesito llevarte a la dicha como si fuera uno de tus caballeros, aun tenemos un destino pendiente, el cual solo se decidirá yendo a tu lado en este largo camino. ¿Me permitirías ese gran honor?

Abrió los ojos y la contempló. Su espada ahora brillaba contrastando con toda la oscuridad que había adquirido su entorno. El viento movía los ligeros mechones rubios que contorneaban su esbelto rostro mientras la mirada esmeralda se ensombrecía.

-Entiendo, entonces Avalón no te dejará eternamente con ella, por ahora...Has seguido el cruel camino de la espada.

-¡No, Diarmuid!, tienes que quedarte conmigo, no vuelvas a alejarte...Ella puede cumplir nuestros sueños ¡Avalon!...

-Tengo que...Acompañarla...

Miró decidido por primera vez en su propio sueño a pesar de escuchar ese sagrado nombre, mientras la reina corría con un estruendoso grito de guerra acortando el paso a increíble velocidad y los atravesaba a ambos con su excalibur. Ella frente a él se difuminó en forma de pequeños destellos blancos volando hacia destino incierto, sin siquiera ver su expresión antes de irse de manera repentina. Mientras, el escupía mas sangre y gritaba de enorme dolor, sintiendo esa espada quemarle las entrañas a medida que el filo lo iba despertando de su letargo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó levantándose de la cama de un salto. Luego casi choca contra la frente de una mujer, que después de parpadear unos segundos para aclarar su borrosa y confusa vista, notó que se trataba del dueño de aquel castillo donde ahora residia.

-¿Diarmuid?, veo que te ha afectado una gran pesadilla.

Su respiración agitada comenzó a nivelarse con normalidad de a poco. La mirada penetrante aun seguia alli, pero con notoria preocupación.

-Si...- El dolor de la espada y la suave voz de su amada aun lo rozaban con réplicas de culpa, imponiendose por sobre todas las cosas la necesidad de huir de la tentación con el apellido Pendragon marcada a fuego.

-¿Quieres contarme que sucedió?, mi nombre fue pronunciado mas de dos veces.

Estaba preocupada, ese día se levantó antes de lo usual y abrió la enorme y pesada puerta de su recámara. A paso más que firme pisó los lujosos y lustrados suelos de su castillo preguntando en que cuarto había decidido hospedarse Diarmuid, una vez se lo dijeron entró y allí lo vio. Tendido en la cama con una paz dibujada en su rostro y la luz que se filtraba entre las blancas cortinas iluminaba ese rostro que él consideraba una maldición, pero del cual no se podía negar su indescriptible belleza. Se sentó a su lado y miró el lunar bajo su ojo...No le fue gran cosa, quizá lo que mas le atraía era sus grandes pestañas y esos rasgos tan armoniosos y bien definidos. Pero siempre prefirió cuando tenia los ojos abiertos dejando lucir esos orbes miel que difícilmente encontrarías en otra persona. Se debatió internamente si acariciar esa blanca piel un poco mas oscura que la de ella o no. Era un caballero acompañándola en su viaje rumbo a encontrar su propio destino, no podía pensar en esas cosas, mucho menos recordar lo que había visto en el arroyo, o el beso...Sacudió la cabeza, no quería entrar en terreno pedregoso. Un movimiento del lancero le hizo prestarle atención, creyendo que ya se iba a levantar. Valla sorpresa halló al notar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo más impactante era que ella estaba en esa pesadilla...¿Que sería de grave para que el primer caballero gritara así en medio de la habitación?

Tomó su mano, entonces lo que había servido para ella aquella vez en el bosque bajo las estrellas, a él solo lo hizo ponerse peor. Se sintió mal ante esa reacción, mientras escuchaba tenue de los labios del dormido un "Soy débil...La culpa...". Decidió que era demasiado susto, así que lo zarandeó, gritó su nombre, lo retuvo de caerse de la enorme cama, en la cual él se hallaba en el borde. Y así fue como el solo se despertó. Se puso a pensar, de la época en que venían ellos, no era muy descabellado pensar que los sueños en grandes personajes históricos eran premoniciones, en el caso de Diarmuid podría ser un mal augurio que la involucrara.

-No.- Sentenció el bello hombre.

-Pero...¿Diarmuid? ¿Fue tan malo?

-¡Solo aléjate de mi Arturia!

Abrió sus ojos con casi toda la capacidad que podía. Dio un respingo en la que era su habitación y no usaba. No quiso creer que realmente alguien le había gritado así, y más el primer caballero de Fianna.

-Cálmate, estás bien...Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

Ambos se miraron, ella creyendo que él seguía aun alterado por la pesadilla, y Diarmuid intentando apartarla a como de lugar. No podía tener al rey cerca, no podía considerarla una mujer, mas bien no debía hacerlo. Hacia una esquina del cuarto sentía como si la presencia de Grainne aun continuara y le dijera que la golpee ahora mismo, o que él salga corriendo y no la vuelva a ver nunca más.

Pero no se podía golpear a alguien por persecuciones de espíritus. Aunque en su momento se hayan herido y luchado deseando con honor la muerte de el otro, eso no justificaba una innecesaria batalla de almohadas en el lugar como un cobarde.

-Vete.- El segundo intento que le iba rompiendo más la conciencia.

-Diarmuid yo...No sé que te sucede, y me preocupas. ¿Es por tus intereses? ¿Porque aun no hemos luchado?, creí que ambos pensábamos lo mismo, ya sabes...Tenemos una muy buena relación como para clavarnos un objeto punzante en medio de un campo de batalla brindándonos la muerte y si te soy sincera...El beso...

¿Porque nombraba eso ahora? ¡Lo que menos quería oir era ese recuerdo!. Apretó los ojos como si una herida doliera, cerró los puños y uno lo dirigió hacia la rubia. No la golpeó y nunca tuvo esa intensión. Solo detuvo la dirección de su mano a unos centímetros de su rostro para que se callara. Abrió los ojos, comprobando que los de el rey de Gran Bretaña demostraban total sorpresa. Boquiabierta no pronunció ninguna otra palabra.

-Olvídalo, olvida eso que has pronunciado.

-¿Porque?- La sorpresa dio paso a una de esas miradas serias que solo había visto en la lucha con ella.

-Porque no es como si me importaras en ese sentido...Lo lamento, he cometido un gran error y me he aprovechado de tu pureza. Todo este caos y el viaje me ha echo sentirme un tanto solitario, eso es todo.

-Ah...- Musitó el rey.

-¿Arturia?- La notó mirar hacia abajo, aun con la mirada seria que se iba ensombreciendo de a poco.

-Bien, ¿Sabes lo que toca hacer hoy?- Preguntó levantándose tan bruscamente de la cama que esta lo hizo rebotar un tanto alto.

-¿Como?

Estaba confundido...¿Que era ese cambio repentino de conversación?

-No creas que huyo lancer, sólo se organizar prioridades y si lo tuyo se trata de jugar a "Quien logra acercarse mas al Rey Arturo y después huir de todo compromiso", entonces te he de advertir que protegeré mi honor con mi espada a toda costa. No soy un juego y tengo un reinado al cual re administrar.

-Me ofendes, nunca jugué a ese juego.

-¿Entonces a que le llamas besar al rey y luego apartarlo como a una ficha de ajedrez cuando ya no conviene?

Esa era una pregunta difícil, la cual solo se esclarecería si contara toda la tristeza y culpa que sentía por Grainne. Y contarlo solo seria reavivar eso que quería sepultar. Se quedó callado.

-Se llama juego, exactamente como el ajedrez.

-Arturia, ¿Ahora actuarás como mujer humillada?, no es propio de ti. Y, sin alardear u ofender a su alteza real, quiero aclarar con la verdad a mi favor, que usted también ha propiciado aquella unión.

-Primer Caballero de Fianna, mis disculpas por haber caído en el hechizo que implica tu maldecido rostro. Vístete rápido, tenemos que ir a la mesa redonda, y si no quieres ir igual deberás vestirte, porque supongo que si no me ayudas huirás, o decidirás luchar a muerte aquí y ahora en esta habitación que dicho sea de paso aclaro que es de mi propiedad.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Atacar su rostro y como el se sentía cargándolo consigo mismo todo el tiempo era jugar sucio. La miró, con su verde habitual pero con total indiferencia.

-Ah, y Diarmuid...No te lo tomes personal, sólo me gusta sacar lo considerado estorbo de mi vida cuanto antes. Si me permites, hasta luego, allí te espero mientras te regocijas de haber humillado a un casto y estúpido rey que nació inevitablemente mujer.

Se conocía muy bien para saber que ahora su cara era el total retrato de la sorpresa mientras que la armadura repiqueteaba contra el suelo y una puerta era azotada con una fuerza que pronto le haría tener un terremoto a toda Gran Bretaña. Lo entendía, alguien con tal castidad, más en esas épocas y teniendo el cargo que tenía, tomaba a un beso como a un gran compromiso, aun si el trato de pelear a muerte seguía en pie. Suspiró pesado y supo que había sido todo un gran error, pero un error que había que detenerlo si o si a tiempo antes de que creciera y se convirtiera en la máxima palabra que pueden usar dos personas atraídas entre si para expresar sus sentimientos.

Hizo caso omiso a pronunciar la palabra "amor" en su cabeza y se enlistó para salir.

Arturia debería ser olvidada.

* * *

AUTORA: MigLi-Chan

¡Hola! (No se a quien le saludo, ya nadie se acuerda de este fic, y las pocas personas que lo hacían se deben haber rendido ante mi dejadez), bueno saben o creo que saben que la inspiración es algo que no suele llegar seguido...Hoy llegó, y planeo hacer este fic más largo, no sé ¿Quizá 10 capítulos?, hay mucha historia que explotar y necesito hacerlo completo. Al principio seria corto ya que tengo otros proyectos incontinuos (Shingeki no Kyojin por ejemplo, del fandom que mas fics tengo y que más he olvidado al pobre) y quería cumplirme el gusto cual capricho de hacer rápido algo de esta reciente OTP mía...Pero ahora me encapriché con que necesito que la historia sea mas completa y desarrollada en capítulos breves como los de hasta ahora, pero que relaten poco a poco todo. Bueno espero les haya gustado, ya que inevitablemente Diarmuid debia sentir culpa ¿Verdad?

Aclaro con toda franqueza que a pesar de asegurar larga vida a este fic, no sabré cuando Sra. Inspiración vuelva, así que a esperar la conti en mucho tiempo. (O quizá no, y tengamos la suerte de que mi cerebro diga: "Vamos, sé que puedes")

Espero algún review, en verdad me motivan mucho más, saber que escribo por gusto y al mismo tiempo a gente le guste es un gran regalo.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas y saludos. -Se va casualmente escuchando el soundtrack de Fate/Zero-

Sayo~


	6. El Rey

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Fate/Zero y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Salió corriendo de la habitación ya que no conocía Gran Bretaña para saber donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Rogó porque Arturia aun no haya salido del castillo y lo espere ahora en un lugar visible para ir juntos.

-Tome su caballo señor, su majestad el rey ha proclamado que llegará en unos segundos.

Asintió ya en el enorme jardín, subiéndose al que fue su caballo en todo el viaje por las tierras de Gilgamesh. Podría decirse que el día estaba muy hermoso, y que de no ser por su rotunda decisión de imponer distancia con el rey, todo estaría bien en una nota de diez puntos. Volteó a ver en todas direcciones, hasta que un corsel blanco se asomaba a una velocidad alarmante. El sol le impactó unos minutos dando de lleno sobre él, hasta que pudo notar que era Arturia montando como una fiera. Unos detalles le llamaron la atención: Tenia la capa y la corona. Ahora su majestuosidad se notaba a raudales, haciéndolo sentir por un momento como a una hormiga. La rubia pasó de largo casi chocando al caballero y este la siguió como pudo. Por cada paso que daba su caballo, el de la rubia aumentaba como si fuera una moto a alta velocidad por una avenida de carril rápido y encima mojada por la lluvia. Su pobre equino intentaba equipararla, pero lo único que lograba de vez en cuando era morderle los cascos al de adelante. Si, en definitiva la reina lo estaba dejando atrás. Sólo quedaba saber si era a propósito o era porque estaba tan enfadada que no podía ocultarlo y se desquitaba con el uso de la increíble velocidad.

Ahora se notaba porque en la Guerra del Santo Grial tenia la habilidad de montura.

Luego de cincuenta mil vueltas por prados, de cincuenta mil saludos de Arturia a los campesinos que la frenaban y de las cincuenta mil veces que se asustó de quedarse perdido atrás y tuvo que alcanzarla a la velocidad del rayo, llegaron al punto de destino.

Camelot.

-¿Lo sabias?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Dime...

-"Camelot", deriva de "Cavalon"...¿Sabes que significa?

-Mmmm- Se puso a pensar mientras bajaba del caballo y la rubia lo esperaba en las colosales puertas de Camelot. -Juraría que se me hace conocido de alguna otra palabra.

-Exacto: Avalon, de allí deriva "Cavalon". Todo está tan conectado con mi leyenda que incluso creo que este lugar es como una ramificación de mi cuerpo, del de todos los caballeros que a mi par eligen el camino de victorias hacia este pueblo.

El caballero miró hacia lo alto, la enorme escudería del mas exquisito y puro oro decoraba la entrada como si fuera un soldado más, que resguardaba con elegancia la seguridad de aquel lugar. Omitió una sonrisa, pues imponer distancia también implicaba esas cosas.

-Fui muy dura, descortés y hasta agresiva para contigo, mis disculpas Diarmuid. Sé que estás decidido a ignorarme, algo en esa pesadilla te ha echo mucho daño...Espero puedas solucionarlo. -Fui un tanto ilusa al creer cosas que evidentemente no existían...Mis disculpas, tal y como dice quizá...Sigo siendo solo una niña.

-Arturia.- Reclamó el contrario llamando su atención, entonces supo que era momento de continuar con lo que estaba por decir. -Si ahora, me atravesaras con tu Excalibur...¿Crees que encontraría mi utopía?

El Rey de Caballeros se quedó dubitativo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta y dos personas vestidas de finas prendas, les habrían suavemente las puertas. Aun asi el chirrido que hacían estas por su peso era inevitable. Inmediatamente el ambiente con su particularidad a gloria lo rodeó y la legendaria Mesa Redonda se hizo presente, se sentó en cualquier parte, pues en la mesa de la igualdad no había cabecera que ocupar, y eso lo reconfortaba.

El primer caballero la miró sin saber que hacer, accedió a por instinto pararse a su lado. No había lugar en la mesa y encima la rubia no le había respondido nada.

-Diarmuid...- Le susurró como adivinando su mirada en busca de terminar la charla pendiente. -Eso ni yo misma lo sé. Muévete a mi derecha.- Ordenó.

Hizo lo que ella le había ordenado y se colocó a su derecha, recibiendo inmediatamente la mirada de todos los presentes. Las personalidades hacían su propio peso, eran titanes de la caballería y de seguro con el más alto honor. Nuevamente se sintió tamaño hormiga al lado de un elefante, mas bien doce elefantes. No comprendió porque todos lo miraron automáticamente cuando se movió solo unos centímetros hacia otra dirección.

-Mi rey, no imagina usted el gran regocijo que me da tenerlo aquí, en su nación nuevamente.

Un hombre de bellos ojos azules y cabello platinado sonreía con calidez, sentado en la privilegiada mesa. Su aura imponía devoción y respeto, hasta saltaba a simple vista el increíble amor puro que le brindaba a esa rubia con solo una mirada repleta de dulzura, una dulzura que de no ser porque lo molestaba muy en el fondo, hubiese conmovido por completo su corazón y el de cualquiera allí presente.

-Sir Bedi, y tu no imaginas el placer que me supone a mi verte...Verlos a todos ustedes...

El lancero notó una mirada extraña por parte de Arturia: Una mirada llena de afecto hacia aquel noble "Sir Bedi" ¿Que clase de apodo era aquel?. Luego, notó como esta miró uno a uno a sus caballeros, conteniendo algunas lágrimas que los otros notaron al instante. Tal y como todos decían: Nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver con expresiones al Rey.

No pudo creer como alguien podría mirar así, nunca había visto semejante expresión en ella, a la del afecto se refería. Pues para con los otros fue una simple expresión de emoción y remembranza, melancolía.

-Mi rey...- Susurró uno de los hombres con cabezos azabache llegando a sus hombros gracilmente, e igual de bello que todos los allí presentes.

-¡Lancelot!- Exclamó Saber y se levantó de un sobresalto, como si un clic hiciera eco en los rincones mas oscuros de su mente. -Necesito hablar contigo, necesito abordar temas de vital importancia con todos...Yo...Por favor, escúchame Lancelot...

El hombre se le quedó mirando con total sorpresa, como un cuadro cómico pintado al oleo. Mientras, los demás caballeros se reacomodaban nerviosos en sus lugares, con una clara duda marcada en sus facciones. Ella lo sabía, estaba haciendo un cambio muy repentino, y no lo entendían. Si tuviese que explicar el porque...Todas las guerras...

-¿Si mi Rey? ¿Que desea discutir en la Mesa Redonda?

-Eh, yo creo que vale mas preguntar a nuestro rey...- Una risa sutil, pero llamativa tomó la atención de todos. -¿Quien es ese hombre, claramente a su derecha?, veo que es llamativo, y a leguas se nota que no es de este reinado Británico.

-Gawain...- Susurró sin honoríficos de ningún tipo.

Tal parecía, por lo que lograba deducir el primer caballero, que aquel hombre apuesto de cabellos rubios como Arturia, era claramente el más liberal y carismático de los doce.

-El es Diarmuid Ua Duibhne- Remarcó con una voz autoritaria, hasta fría al pronunciar cada silaba de su gran nombre y apellido -Es un honorable caballero, experto en lanzas que me ha protegido a lo largo de mi gran travesía para regresar a mis tierras.

-¡Ya veo!, bueno entonces queda aclarar la gran duda de como desapareció nuestro Rey y como repentinamente nuestra gran monarquía pasó a estar rodeada de una segunda aplastante y que es todo el resto del mundo...¿No?

-¿Cuantas veces Gawain debo decirte que seas mas educado con nuestro rey?- Lancelot reprochó.

Espera...Ahora que hacía memoria. "Sir Gawain", si, cuando tuvo la última Guerra, había adquirido todos los conocimientos sobre las Leyendas Artúricas y en estas hablaba sobre el Caballero Blanco. El rey arturo representaba a la noche, por sus emociones y demás, y Gawain era claramente el que llevaba el sol. Se decía que el era el encargado de ser su sucesor si este cayera...Osease, este Sir era el sucesor de la mismísima Arturia Pendragon. Incluso poseía una espada hermana de la Excalibur: Excalibur Galatine y era el segundo mas poderoso. También poseía la misma lealtad que Bedivere e incluso era mas sincero que el resto. Otra cosa aprendida había sido que él deseaba que su rey fuera un rey por completo, es decir, tuviera mas características como tal.

-Cállate, traidor.- Agregó con rostro serio, cambiando esa personalidad tan alegre y confiada, tan resplandeciente. Lancelot hizo una mueca de culpa, y entonces se supo quien era el rey. Con un estruendo que hizo retumbar toda la mesa al son del ruido de una armadura golpear la madera, Arturia aclamó al silencio.

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablar...Sobre la traición de Sir Lancelot.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Hablar de traición con el rey?

-Lancelot...Tu...¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?- Preguntó con reservas, como una clave codificada de miradas rápidas y furtivas que querían decir mucho mas de lo que en verdad expresaban.

-Claro mi rey.- Aseguró mientras se acercaba a ella y quedaba justo enfrente, ambos parados a un costado de la mesa. -Bienvenido, Caballero de Fianna.

El lancero abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Sus historias no se cruzaban entre sí, eran de épocas distintas, miró a Arturia. Esta asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Ya veo...- Susurró colocando uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su delicada oreja. -¿Aun necesitas un castigo, Lancelot?

La pregunta fue débil, a oídos de caballeros sorprendidos y sin entender lo que sucedía. El Rey de Caballeros clavó su verde esmeralda en los ojos del interrogado, dando por proclamado su conocimiento, aquel de que Lancelot también había vuelto de esa Guerra, incluso lo recordaba.

-No, estoy en paz.- Susurró con una sonrisa tenue.

-Entonces...- Una voz de ultra tumba emergió de sus finos labios mientras se apartaba a unos pasos y desenfundaba su Excalibur. -Me jurarás lealtad, nuevamente.

Todos se pararon en hilera detrás del caballero que se situaba frente a ni mas ni menos que la Reina de Gran Bretaña, contemplando la escena atónitos.

-Si mi majestad.

La miró a los ojos y flexionó su pierna derecha, apoyando la rodilla contra el suelo. La pesada armadura chilló ante la acción acentuando la atención de sus movimientos. Una mano se situó en su corazón, la otra en su rodilla flexionada. Su cabeza, junto con toda su vida, con sus sueños, lealtad, lo bueno y malo en él, se inclinó hacia abajo, cediéndole al rey toda su persona. Era un gesto que no dejaba lugar a dudas, le entregaba todo a su todo poderoso rey, todo lo que el era ahora significaba ser solo de la pertenencia de Arturia Pendragon.

Una mueca oculta que parecia ser una sonrisa de alivo surcó la comisura de sus labios. Tomó su Excalibur mas fuerte y la colocó sobre el hombro de su tan preciado caballero. Luego al otro hombro, aquella espada tan sagrada como su portadora, estaba bendiciéndolo y dándole la bienvenida a la nueva tranquilidad, al perdon absoluto, a un nuevo comenzar de la mano de aquella rubia que retiró la espada y la volvió a guardar.

-Bienvenido Sir Lancelot Du Lac. - Aportó permitiéndose sonreír y así iluminar a todos con sorpresa mientras miraban aquella expresión de su rey embelesados.

-Muchas gracias, mi Rey. Le juro lealtad hasta mi muerte, y más allá también. Mi vida ahora es suya.

Asintió con la cabeza, entonces todos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos. Un montón de acero sonando como ultimátum se hizo presente cuando cada uno se ubicó en su lugar.

-Y bien su majestad...Es un honor tenerla aquí nuevamente, ¿Que tema importante nos ocupa hoy?

Sus pies estaban nerviosos. Es que simplemente quería usarlos en algún momento, pero no podía, debían quedarse allí quietos a la derecha de un rey que no era el suyo como si se trataran de pesado oro clavado en una catedral. Miró a todos y cada uno, Gran Bretaña estaba muy bien poblado de belleza, y vaya si la tenia, el Rey era el claro ejemplo exponencial de ella. Pero era así, muy simple, era una belleza que él no podía tocar, una que solo podría atravesar al final con una lanza. Porque eso recién escrito era lo que todos llaman "destino", y uno muy cruel por cierto. Pensando en eso, en los malos desenlaces de la vida, recibió una mirada de la tan nombrada con culpa en sus pensamientos, mientras abría levemente los labios para expresar algo. Esos labios...Entreabiertos. ¿Como sería probarlos así?. Negó con la cabeza levemente, mientras una Grainne invisible lo abrazaba desde atrás con delicados brazos fríos rodeando su pecho y preguntándole en un susurro al oído el porque estaba pensando en alguien que no fuera ella.

-Bien. -Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pensando en mil cosas a la vez, que decir, cuales eran aquellas palabras que debían ser empleadas para resumir todo su pesado sentir. -Fui un mal rey.

Todos, sin excepción, se sobresaltaron sin disimulo, todo había sido muy repentino.

-Fui frío y los dejé a todos abandonados luego de haber cumplido con la meta de cargar con sus ideales, fui yo quien estuvo gestionando mal todo este tiempo y...Se que ustedes piensan de esa manera.- Miró a todos y a cada uno de sus valerosos caballeros que componía su mesa. -Soy un perfecto caballero, pero de nada sirve eso si no puedo ser un buen rey. Por eso, a partir de este momento, procuraré mejorar, por mi estabilidad emocional, por mis culpas, por ustedes mis leales caballeros y sobre todo...Por el bien de mi estimadísimo pueblo que no puede quedar a la deriva.

-Mi reina...Usted es perfecta así como es...Usted merece una vida rodeada de lo que todos los seres merecemos, usted es también una persona...Yo...

Sus ojos azules se cristalizaron, la imagen fuerte de un hombre valeroso se mezclaba con fragilidad y un enorme cumulo de sentimientos.

-Eres tu el único que piensa eso...Bedi.- Lo miró nuevamente con dulzura, ante los atentos y molestos ojos miel de matices hermosos que poseía Diarmuid.

-Y...No niego eso, pero antes que mi felicidad como persona, está mi satisfacción de reinar por ustedes...Por eso anuncio esto. Como sabrán, me ausenté un tiempo...El rey del resto del mundo está ahora persiguiendo mi cabeza, y como sabrán, solo una definitiva guerra detendrá esto.

Todos estaban atónitos asimilando el concepto de una nueva guerra con el 80% del mundo restante.

-Mientras Gilgamesh tiene su arsenal de tesoros y su fuerza propia, yo tengo mi fuerza distribuida en todos y cada uno de ustedes...La unión hace la verdadera fuerza, por ende, se que ganaremos, tengo fe y quiero que ustedes usen la fe de su rey con orgullo, como impulso a la victoria.

Diarmuid sonrió a su costado con suficiencia al oir esas alentadoras palabras.

-Por otra parte...Hay una nueva leyenda naciendo por aquí.

Todos la observaron. -¿Nueva leyenda? - Preguntó Merlín sorprendido, ya que de ser así el ya lo hubiese previsto con su magia.

-Si, un hombre llamado Iskandar...Sé que nos ayudará a su debido momento. Hay que tener fe en él...Después de todo es un gran conquistador.- Sonrió al recordar a ese particular hombre que tanto le había insistido a que se enliste en sus tropas para conquistar territorios y ser la estrella en el campo de batalla.

-Lo que mi rey diga es la verdad, es la justicia. Si usted lo dice entonces esperaremos y confiaremos en esa ayuda de la nueva leyenda que proclama nuestra majestad Arturo.

Se levantaron de la mesa al unísono, gritando y aclamando por las decisiones del rey. Mas que una discusión sobre si todo estaba bien o mal, fue un voto unánime a acatar todo lo que su maravilloso Rey de Caballeros había dicho.

-Y quiero agregar...- Gritó por sobre las voces centelleantes y eufóricas del resto que disminuyeron ante esto y quedaron en silencio, a la espera de otra noticia. -Que cuando todo finalice, tendré un duelo con este honorable caballero...

Al fin le habían vuelto a poner atención, pero en la mal extensión de la palabra, ya que un silencio de inframundo y miradas ácidas se clavaron sobre si, aun si su belleza los distrajera no se había salvado de ello. Es más, vio como algunos tenían las manos en la empuñadura de la espada.

-Yo, creo que no hay mejor honor que terminar las cosas como caballeros, y eso se lo debo a Diarmuid. Si muero...Gawain estará para ustedes, incluso es y me atrevo a asegurar dándole el honor que, podría ser un mejor rey que yo. Por eso quiero que traten bien a este hombre a mi derecha, porque es quien me ha ayudado, es un gran caballero y es por sobre todo aquel ser que quizá marce su fin en mi con la trayectoria de su honorable lanza.

Trago saliva, pensando en ese extenso discurso sobre su persona. Si, era inevitable, y todos allí lo sabían, decir que hay un duelo pendiente es saber que si eres un verdadero caballero deberás cumplirlo. Pero...No quería, muy en el fondo un dolor le decía que había que retractarse, que el honor se podía recuperar de muchas otras maneras. Pero quería descansar en paz, quería obtener eso que nunca lograba, morir como un ser honorable. ¿Porque Pendragon aseguraba entonces que el le cedería el fin?, ¿Como el podría clavar su lanza y matar semejante leyenda? ¿Acabar con aquella mujer que iluminaba su alma estaba bien?, la miro, esta tenia una mirada sombría, como en sus sueños. Esa mujer que no se consideraba como tal estaba ahora meditando, mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo en un clarisimo disgusto. Su alma se acongojó y exprimió en una suma tristeza. Tal y como él, ella no quería cometer tal acto, ponerle un fin. Porque luego de eso quedaría en claro si aparecían en otra guerra, si había vida luego de la muerte, el cielo o el infierno. ¿Cuando se verían nuevamente?, ¿Y si quien quedaba vivo ya nunca reaparecía en otra Guerra del Santo Grial?

Se congeló, mientras los pasos retumbando en sus oidos provenientes de una armadura marcaban los minutos cercanos a la muerte de alguno de los dos. La capa azul de la total supremacía se agitaba ante sus ojos marcando la retirada, mientras sus sentidos se adormecían queriendo no pensar, no sentir, no tener conciencia de su entorno y de la encrucijada en la que estaba inmiscuido. Unos pasos se acercaban ahora mientras los otros se habían desvanecido por completo.

-Caballero.- Susurró una hermosa voz de hombre que lo hizo alzar la vista y salir de su bloqueo.

-Sir Bedivere.- Aseguró reconociendo su identidad ya aprendida con el paso de las guerras.

-Usted...¿Realmente pretende acabar con la vida de nuestro rey? ¿Con el pilar de los sueños y esperanzas de todos los que habitamos estas tierras bendecidas por su gestión de victorias, por su brillo incondicional?

La mirada azul de aquel hombre podría jurarle que le iba a romper el corazón, y mas aun que ya lo estaba haciendo dudar mas. La culpa se extendía como la malaria, como una peste sin cura que lo terminaría asfixiando hasta acabar con todo lo que lo componía. Ya no sabia quien era, ya no sabia de su propio nombre y su significado en esta vida.

-Lo haré, así lo quiere el rey y así lo requiere el honor.

Su frase inventada, su frase sin convicción y recitada por la inercia de ser alguien quien ahora no era, hizo ensombrecer el semblante de su interlocutor.

-Entiendo...

Podría jurar que casi vio una lágrima caer de su ojo izquierdo. ¿Cuan fiel y devoto era ese caballero de esa hermosa reina?

Sin decir adiós, sin su educación que parecía estar a flor de piel, se retiró casi empujándolo, dejando una estela de tristeza contagiosa atrás de él.

¿Realmente su decisión de aniquilar a la única otra mujer luego de Grainne que le había sacudido el corazón estaba bien?

Siguió a aquel ser de aura pura como la de Arturia que caminaba casi a las corridas, como huyendo del destino que anunciaban las palabras que el mismo dijo y caminó vagamente pisandole los talones. ¿Donde estaba saber?, divisó una vez saliendo de Camelot que los demás caballeros hablaban preocupados y amenamente entre ellos mientras notaban su presencia y le clavaban la mirada con la palabra "odio" grabada a fuego. Luego, la rubia con su capa azul colgando del caballo y el dorado de su pelo junto a su corona ensegueciendolo por el reflejo del sol sobre esta, se hicieron notar en todo su típico esplendor que no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Corrió hasta su corsel y la observó desde abajo.

-Arturia...- Susurró nuevamente.

-No dudes.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos lo observó, mientras el caballo lucia algo inquieto dando pasos de atrás hacia adelante y viceversa como si quisiera trotar.

-No puedes permitirte dudar...Soy el Rey de Caballeros y tu el Primer Caballero de Fianna ¿Como podríamos llamarnos a nosotros mismos así si nos permitimos dudar?. Yo, lo medité luego de todo lo dicho en la mesa redonda...

-¿Que has meditado exactamente?- Preguntó con curiosidad mientras acariciaba la crin de ese noble corsel.

-Grainne, sobre eso he meditado, sobre tu leyenda Diarmuid.

-Y...¿Que se supone que debías tu meditar sobre ello?

-Simple, me habías dicho que te sentías solo ¿Verdad?, ha de ser porque la extrañas. Yo nunca tuve a quien extrañar, asi que no se sobre esto. Solo una cosa puedo decir con certeza.

-Dime...- El dolor lo había atravesado como si de sus dos lanzas juntas al mismo tiempo se tratara. Había acertado bastante, con la mínima diferencia de que no sabia si la extrañaba, solo era la culpa porque esa hermosa rubia lo confundía.

-Sea cual sea el resultado, te extrañaré a ti. Tu ayuda, tu honor y todo aquello que te conforma.

Le sonrió débil. Se notaba a leguas en esa voz que siempre sonó tan segura, que ahora unas breves vibraciones vacilantes marchaban el ritmo del dolor que empezaba ahora a crecer en ella también. El viento bravo sopló con fuerza, marcando la marcha de su caballo que ya estaba camino al castillo, dejando solo al lancero en medio de la puerta hacia Camelot.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras el viento la azotaba y el caballo reflejaba con furia sus increíbles ganas de huir.

¿Que era ese sentimiento?

-Soy una mujer débil.- Dijo en voz baja mientras sintió que otro caballo la seguía. -¿Diarmuid?

Preguntó dándose la vuelta y hablando a Bedivere galopando casi a su misma velocidad al lado de ella, sin llegar todavía a la misma altura de poder verla de frente.

-¿Puedo acompañarla mi reina?- Preguntó.

Notó tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos de su tan preciado caballero, así que decidió asentir con la cabeza y galopar un poco mas despacio junto a el, disfrutando del recorrido. Era toda una sorpresa siempre que notaba como ese caballero era uno de los pocos, por no decir el único, que casi la alcanzaba a velocidad.

Incluso Diarmuid se sorprendió cuando notó un rayo dejar de hablar con los caballeros de la Mesa en Camelot y correr a su lado, montar el caballo y en unos segundos alcanzar a Saber. Y la duda, recorriendolo, lo hizo montarse a el también y galopar hasta ellos, a una distancia que no podía acortar tan fácil como aquel rubio platinado.

Los veía muy juntos en sus caballos, con esa leve sorpresa y rencor de que la de ojos esmeralda a ese otro hombre si lo esperaba para ir a la par con su caballo, cosa que con él no hacía. Divisó muy a la distancia que sus gestos, los de ambos, se suavizaban y se regalaban sonrisas breves y cómplices.

Llegaron al castillo, tan frondoso como siempre, y eso nunca cambiaría aunque su rey muriera y fuera reemplazado por Gawain, el Caballero Blanco.

Entraron ambos tan galantes mientras el otro se sentía totalmente ignorado, una vez dentro, recién pudieron notar la presencia del lancero detrás, mas la ignoraron y caminaron por los alrededores. ¿Porque Bedivere tenia ese tan libre acceso a todo lugar donde se situaba Arturia?

De repente los halló entrando a un jardín interno del castillo que el aun no conocía, ya que habían llegado hace un día y el no se tomo el tiempo ni el atrevimiento de investigar como era y todo lo que tenia aquel enorme lugar. Una voz, algo, un instinto primario le ordeno casi a los gritos y deteniendo en seco su cuerpo dejándolo rígido que se quedara oculto tras un pilar lleno de enredaderas y rosas que sostenía el pequeño techo de los pasillos externos de este. Parecía que ahora una interesante conversación iba a iniciar.

-Disculpe.- Susurró con su atrayente e inocente voz.

-¿Porque te disculpas Bedi?

-Por mi atrevimiento...Hablé con ese caballero que se situaba a su derecha, me causó curiosidad ese gesto de colocarlo allí, sabiendo que significa total confianza por su parte.

¿Así que eso era exactamente colocarse a la derecha del rey?, ahora entendía porque todos lo habían visto así cuando solo movió un pequeño momento los pies hacia el otro costado.

-No hay problema, nunca prohibí que hablaran con el.

-Pero, no es solo ese mi atrevimiento. Casi le reproché lo que iba a hacer, sé que mi mirada fue un claro mensaje de clemencia para que no se lleve a cabo esa lucha.

-Ya veo...Es lógico, tu siempre has sido aquel que quiso protegerme de hasta lo impensado pero ¿Tan poca fe posees en mi victoria?

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó con potencia para luego arrepentirse por haber alzado así la voz y bajar la frecuencia de esta. -Es sólo que yo no quiero ver...

Un halo de misterio surcó todo el jardín, mientras la reina se quitaba la armadura dejándola en el césped y quedaba con su clásico vestido azul.

-¿Que es lo que no quieres ver, Bedi?

Era tan obvio ahora ante sus ojos que quiso darse la cabeza contra la columna por tanta inocencia por parte de Arturia.

-Como l-la mujer que amo...Lucha arriesgando su vida, sin mi protección ¡Entregando su cabeza en nombre del honor!

-¿Que? ¿Que has dicho Bedivere?

Una confusión la nubló repentinamente mientras sutil, lento y tímido se acercaba aquel caballero al que tanto aprecio le tenia. ¿Acaso habia hablado de amor?¿Amor como mujer?

-Q-que la amo...No solo como un caballero a su rey, si no como hombre, como alguien que quiere formar una familia, así.

-Yo...Yo siempre dejé en claro quien soy, yo...- ¿Que decir a eso?

-No planeo que me corresponda, por sobre todo usted es mi reina, pero si me agradaría aunque se que no me corresponde ni es mi derecho, que considere eso de entregar su vida así de fácil. ¿Podría usted cumplir mi deseo?

-¿Tu deseo?, espera, yo...- Lo permitió, por fin permitió eso que venia conteniendo hacia mucho tiempo y suspiró. -Eres una persona admirable, mira que confesarle esto al Rey de Gran Bretaña...

Le sonrió ¿Porque?, quizá la dulzura de ver a alguien tan fuerte ahora mismo sonrojado ante ella y con la cabeza inclinada le resultaba una escena conmovedora, digna de dedicarle esa curvatura de labios.

-Yo no quiero que por mis sentimientos usted decida destituirme de la mesa redonda, yo no quiero que usted se aparte de mi y deje de dedicarme su hermosa mirada por lo que planeo hacer.

-¿Lo que planeas hacer?

-Si, eso también amo de usted, su preciosa ingenuidad que le provee la pureza que posee.

La miró, esos ojos azules dudaban, temblaban mas que una enorme réplica sobre la tierra. Caminó levemente hasta a ella y cerró los ojos, dejando según el mas que en claro que planeaba hacer. Aun así dijo unas palabras antes.

-Yo no pido su riqueza, no pido Gran Bretaña, tampoco el poder que la rodea...Solo quisiera reinar su corazón ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Yo...- No habló, dolía ver hasta que punto ese hermoso hombre se entregaba a ella, como dejaba en claro lo que deseaba.

-Hago esto porque el echo de sentir que la perdía hace unos meses me hizo creer que usted ya había muerto, y yo también, al no poder verla mas...

-Pero aquí estoy, estoy bien.

-¡¿Por cuanto tiempo?!- Preguntó abriendo nuevamente los ojos, viéndola con un dolor indescriptible. -No quiero que mis egoístas sentimientos la monopolicen pero ¡Si la pierdo quedaré vacío!, su esencia, su brillo...Todo se irá siendo un doloroso recuerdo...

Le partía el alma, su caballero mas fiel, aquel que moriría por ella si fuera necesario estaba siendo destrozado por sus propios temores y muy bien fundamentados. Alzó su mano hasta la mejilla de este que se situaba a lo alto y la acarició, un gesto que ni ella creía capaz de realizar, pero así fue.

-Es mi destino, uno cruel que la misma espada que hoy me protege me designó al ser sacada de aquella piedra. Y yo así lo acepté, es mi felicidad concluir mi historia por completo, estoy muy contenta de haber hablado con todos en la Mesa hoy, de haber podido quitarme esa carga, ese remordimiento de encima bajo el nombre de ser un mal rey.

-Arturia...- Susurró con completa confianza el rubio, al notar como su reina abría su corazón y se lo mostraba solo a el en ese jardín, o eso creía no tomando conciencia del lancero oculto tras una columna.

-Si, soy Arturia, y esta es mi leyenda, así es como debe ser. A ti también te recordaran como una, eso es seguro...Porque tu también morirás, como todos y ¿Crees que yo no me sentiría mal al respecto? ¿Crees que yo no estaría mal cuando la ultima luz de tu muerte te selle y se represente en mi espada como un ideal haciéndola mas fuerte?

-Disculpe mi ignorancia, disculpe no haber apreciado sus sentimientos también.

Su mano seguía en esa suave y cálida mejilla en la cual unas pocas lágrimas emergían haciendo aun mas celestial ese fiel rostro.

Mientras, el ignorado pensaba en esa molestia que creía incontrolable cual monstruo dentro suyo. ¿Porque? ¿Porque Arturia tenia tantos detalles para con ese caballero?. Quería interrumpirlos, o huir sin ser visto, pero ninguna de esas posibilidades era la correcta, la de alguien respetable. Se perdió un tramo de conversación, mientras se dignaba a observar nuevamente aquella escena que para el era repugnante, notó como el rubio se acercaba a la espadachín con suavidad, con una mano en su cintura mientras esta se sobresaltaba levemente.

-Perdóneme mi reina...- Escuchó susurrar a aquel valiente y sentimental hombre.

Ella no alcanzó a responder, o a preguntar el porque de esa disculpa. Unos labios sellaron los suyos con suavidad, como si se fuese a romper, como si ella fuera un delicado cristal al cual había que tratar con el mayor de los cuidados. Si, se podía afirmar prácticamente al instante que ese hombre había transmitido del todo bien sus sentimientos, mas claros que el agua, mas profundos y puros que lo que sus palabras querían anunciar. Sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa e entrecerraron hasta notar como suavemente este se apartaba no queriendo aprovecharse mas tiempo de su reina. Los labios de cierto caballero en su alcoba le hicieron recordar esos sentimientos ¿Que sintió con Diarmuid?, definitivamente era distinto. Si, Bedivere la conmovió, pero Diarmuid había acelerado su corazón como en los cuentos de doncellas y príncipes en los cuales ella nunca se había sentido partícipe. Lo admitió, quería a ese lancero, pero así como dio su cuota de verdad a eso, también acepto que era imposible avanzar mas sobre ese sentimiento y que debía ser frenado.

-Lo lamento Bedi...- No podía decir mas, no quería clavar mas la daga en el pecho de ese ángel que jugaba el papel de caballero en su vida.

-Lo se, soy feliz con el simple echo de que usted no me odie por esto y puedo asegurarle que...Mi vida es suya, incluso mas que la de Lancelot, yo me arrodillaría ante usted todos los días, horas...

-Y nunca dudé de eso, es por ello que te tengo un gran aprecio. Aun asi eso no es suficiente y por eso me disculpo contigo.

Vio la sonrisa de su querido Caballero, con una inclinación que expresaba respeto y disculpas mientras volvía a erguirse y retirarse con un adiós silencioso, contradictorio por lo triste y feliz que parecía al mismo tiempo. Ella solo sacudió su mano de un lado al otro débilmente por la culpabilidad luego de que el otro se retirara dejando ver su espalda a la distancia cruzando la salida del jardín.

-Ya puedes salir de tu escondite, Diarmuid.

¿Que? ¿Había sido descubierto?

Lo cierto es que la rubia poseía un gran instinto y pudo notar cuando se apartó de aquel beso un tenue golpe a la columna que se situaba a su izquierda ¿Y quien los había seguido en caballo?, era obvio.

-No era mi intención entrometerme.

-Claro.

-Lo digo enserio.- Mintió.

-Diarmuid...¿No planeabas que olvidemos todo? ¿Y resulta que ahora como un niño pequeño te ocultas tras mármol espiando?

-Es que no sabes lo confundido que me encuentro.- Confesó llevándose una mano a ese mechón negro como la noche que caía por su frente y estirándolo hacia atrás llamando la atención de la rubia.

-Si lo sé, porque lo mismo me sucede y porque tus acciones también delatan aquello que dices. Solo estoy pidiendo que te decidas de una buena vez, porque el tiempo corre.

-¿Que debo decidir?

-Si seguir con esta actitud o comportarte como un adulto.

-Habla la joven que tiró de la espada en su adolescencia.

-Pues a pesar de conservar una edad de adolescente he llegado a madurar mas que tu.

-¿Resulta que ahora estamos discutiendo? ¿Resulta que ahora me estas dando sermones siendo que no conoces ni siquiera lo que es amar a alguien?

-¿Y quien te ha asegurado que ahora no lo conozco?

-¿Que?

Hizo una pausa, cauteloso y pensativo.

-No me digas que tu...

La miró y ella se sorprendió ante el peso de sus propias palabras que al parecer en realidad no quería mencionar.

-¿Amas a Bedivere? ¿Porque entonces...Lo rechazaste?, hablas del enojo que te dio que yo te bese y luego decir que lo olvidemos pero permites que ese hombre te bese sin problemas mientras te toma de la cintura para luego rechazarlo a él ¿Quien te entiende?

-¡Diarmuid!- Exclamó enojada la reina, y no había que hacer enojar a Arturia Pendragon pues eso era un muy mal presagio.

Se calmó y la dejó hablar a ella nuevamente.

-Hablé de amor, amor que se puede sentir por los camaradas, mi pueblo, mis creencias y demás cosas...No del amor de un hombre a una mujer y viceversa.

Parecía un discurso bien dictado, sin aberturas y ensayado a fondo, pero se sentía muy falso y vació de sentimientos para estar hablado de algo tan profundo como el amor.

-Ya veo.- Insinuó escéptico.

-Allá tu si no me crees.

Alzó una ceja, molesta, después de todo había sido un día agotador. Comenzó a retirarse ante la mirada sorprendida de Diarmuid por la manera repentina en la que cortó todo diálogo y recogió la armadura la cual no volvió a colocarse. Y así se marchó a sus aposentos reales.

Luego de lo que parecieron siglos pero solo fueron unas horas, anunció con su corona y capa en todo su esplendor hacia su pueblo desde el balcón de su castillo, las guerras, sus disculpas por su mal reinado y sus mas sinceras gracias por ser tan buenos ciudadanos con ella a pesar de todo. Y así fue como todos conmovidos le aplaudieron con emoción. Diarmuid, con el mal sabor de estar enfadado con ella y en malos términos, aplaudió con desgano y tristeza reprimida.

Se sentía un tonto ante ella, el rey.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

¡Capítulo algo largo!

Bueno, ¿Era hora no?, Arturia tenía que solucionar esos problemas que la atormentaron siempre, que fueron mas profundizados en Fate/Zero.

¿Alguien recuerda a Bedivere?, era el que al final de Fate/Stay Night la ve a Arturia contra el árbol y le dice que tendrá un buen sueño, decidiendo devolver la Excalibur a la Dama del Lago. Grawain aparece en Fate/Extra y corroboré toda la historia yo misma, googleen y lo encontrarán.

Bueno, espero haya gustado, en lo personal odié un poco a Arturia y a Diarmuid pero era necesario para la historia y todo lo que se viene.

Para las **fangirls de Gilgamesh** les respondo que SI, va a aparecer, pero tiempo al tiempo. El será una razón de bastante peso en la historia y tendrá bien dedicados sus respectivos capítulos.

 _ **Respuesta Review:**_

RenKouen: Cientos de gracias por dejar tu Review, me motiva bastante y cuando me lo dejaste me diste ganas de hacer otro capitulo, asi que te va dedicado esta continuación. Es un lindo detalle que le dejes una buena reseña a mi redacción y nuevamente mil gracias.

¿Reviews?

Sayo~


	7. Oro

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Fate/zero y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Definitivamente los seres humanos no habían sido creados para obtener la gloria.

La gloria había sido creada para llegar hasta él, sola, sin siquiera mover un músculo.

Ni los Dioses podrían frenarlo y el estaba consciente de eso.

El poder fluía por sus venas tan sereno que era una parte mas de si, con la que nació.

Privilegios, reinado...Incluso miles de tesoros estaban a sus pies. Solo una palabra, una silaba, una mirada...Un mínimo gesto de ese hombre ya era la ley, era la supremacía.

Y como todo supremo, estaba ahora rodeado de todo aquello que quería, su hermoso león a los pies, el río corriendo frente a su vista con libertad hasta que él así lo desee. Inclusive podría alardear en cualquier momento sobre un harem de mujeres con exuberantes curvas cubiertas de telas minúsculas rodeando sus cuerpos, meciéndose al ritmo de una melodía magistral, digna del llamado a los santos y al mismo tiempo sugestiva, a tal punto de invitar al mismísimo demonio a bailar un tango. Pero esas vulgares mujeres eran lo que menos le importaban, eran mujerzuelas que no poseían ni debían poseer el lujo de servirle.

Tanto era el lujo que casi parecía ser pecado, pecado tanto poderío en solo dos manos pertenecientes a la misma persona. Era una situación similar a ver miles de monedas echas con oro puro desbordando en enormes cantidades de entre los dedos.

Monedas doradas.

Y así era, todo dorado, porque no había mejor manera de describir a la gloria, poder y supremacía que con el significado del oro y su brillo. Su presencia propia. Si, oro...Oro como esa espada sagrada que incluso rompía las barreras del poder con su santidad. Ese filo que brillaba mas que cualquier otro por todo el sentimiento que este poseía. Ideales, sueños y esperanzas que podrían corromper cualquier metal precioso, cualquier ansia de poder, pues esos mismos conceptos igualaban e incluso superaban a este ultimo.

Y eso poseía la única pieza que le faltaba para sentirse completo, ese caballero de espada noble que podría ser su mayor debilidad y a su vez su mayor fuerza. Era de doble filo, era como rozar los limites de lo impensado, impredecible, bravía.

Como los leones.

Un alma indomable, inquebrantable que le daba vida a su arma. Excalibur no era la extensión de su cuerpo, Excalibur era la mismísima Arturia Pendragon. Y eso precisaba, ese tesoro con nombre de mujer marcado a fuego era la obsesión a cumplir por tanto tiempo, aquel sueño que lo dejaba en vela muchas y miles de noches.

Que alegría, que emoción y en que jolgorio se encontraba el Rey de Héroes en ese momento. Ni el buen vino podía opacar el sabor de esos labios que aun no había probado. Lo sabia, nunca tuvo que cuestionarlo...Toda esa mujer, hasta cada misera lagrima era mejor que un añejo servido en vasijas de metal precioso tallado por los mejores esclavos expertos en artesanía.

La coleccionaría, tendría en sus brazos a la única pieza perfecta jamas creada, aquella que solo podría quedar bien al lado suyo, esa que encajaba solo con él y nadie mas, esa que no cedería ni ante los dioses, esa pieza donde junto a él brillaría con mas fuerza de la que nunca lograría en otras circunstancias. Si, haría un gran festín, mientras dos anillos dorados brillarían uno en la mano de cada. Ella con un vestido como el sol, inmenso de cola larga, estaría sonriendo chocando copas de delicado cristal con el Rey, con su armadura resplandeciente del mismo color, excelsa.

No era imaginación o desvarío lo que padecía en ese momento mirando el caudal de agua correr, era proyección a futuro, predicción. Porque el no precisaba desear, con solo pensarlo, con solo cruzarsele la idea de querer algo, sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo de su posesión. Estaba asegurado, haría lo que en mucho tiempo no había tenido que hacer, iría el mismo a buscar lo que le correspondía, porque la ansiedad de poseer su juguete nuevo era grande a tal punto que todas las noches la soñaba, la pensaba. Y en eso se basaba el precio de un tesoro, mientras mas alto sea, mas valioso era. Arturia era tan cara que movilizaba al mismismo rey a buscarla, era tan alto su precio que el nombrado Gilgamesh no quería que nadie mas la tocase.

Había sido paciente, brindando ese privilegio del tiempo que nunca hacia en otras ocasiones, le había dado tiempo a aquella rubia de hacer lo que tenía pensado. ¡Pero todo tenía un precio!, y el iba a cobrarlo. No quería Gran Bretaña, no quería la espada, solo deseaba a esa mujer, doblegada a su completa merced. O quizás no, quizás un desafío constante por parte de ella seria un golpe de aire fresco a su vida tan lujosa pero carente cambios novedosos y entretenidos.

-Parece que hoy se largará una fuerte tormenta.

Aseguró un ser hermoso, de rasgos perfectos y un cabello largo verdoso que deslumbraba a cualquiera que lo mirase.

-Pues que asi sea, ni un huracán podrá borrar mis objetivos y esta victoria.

-Aun no has ganado nada, Gil.

-¿No?, con solo decirlo, mi querido Enkidu, gano.

El ser de sexo indefinido y belleza indescriptible lo miró con cierta duda, era claro que ese hombre era un enigma. Tenía un alma buena y caritativa, pero todo era oculto con una capa de arrogancia tan grande que a veces sobrepasaba los puntos que poseía a favor haciéndolo dudar de sus propios pensamientos. Pero Enkidu era Enkidu, la vasija creada por los dioses para guiar a aquel ser de aura dorada hacia el camino del bien y redención. Aunque claro, las cosas se habían vuelto extrañas de alguna forma u otra, llegando a ser mas bien el gran amigo de Gilgamesh, un camarada al cual el mismo Rey de Héroes había considerado su igual. Un honor, un privilegio que nunca alguien creyó que se pudiera alcanzar para con ese rubio fue obtenido por una vasija con pensamiento propio. Observó al rey, con su toga blanca sujetada por un hermoso broche de metal precioso color oro. El león a su lado parecía un inofensivo gatito que ronroneaba a su lado, mostrando con ironía que en realidad la verdadera fiera era un humano.

-Como tu digas, se que nunca cambiarás.- Se acercó al costado vació donde el felino no se hallaba. La amada mascota y el amado amigo, aquellos pilares fundamentales de la vida de aquel rubio.

¿Pasaría a ser aquella rubia el tercer pilar?, era increíble como esa mujer había calado tan fuerte en él. Antes escuchaba a su amigo hablar de gloria, anécdotas y nuevos planes, incluso muchos caprichos a cumplir y sus diferentes planes para lograrlo. Pero nunca había oído tantos días seguidos, casi un mes completo, hablar de una mujer. Menos con tanto fervor y pasión, hasta con admiración no admitida.

Ella no era un simple capricho.

-Mañana partiré, me gustaría que tengas todo preparado para ella cuanto antes ¿Puede ser?

Ambos se miraron, con esa extraña atmósfera de igual a igual. El o la peliverde, se situaba en calma he hizo una sonrisa que reflejaba su sentir, pero sus ojos reflejaban cierta indignación y desconcierto. Era indignante porque todo su ser era propiedad de el y también desconcertante, como ese Rey estaba perdiendo la cabeza por una joven reina.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?, soy tu arma, soy tu amigo...Haré lo que desees.

El Rey de Héroes asintió con la cabeza y el pacto fue cerrado.

Una sonrisa triunfal y eclipse de todo lo bello alrededor, surcó sus labios finalmente, cantando su victoria silenciosa.

-¿Gilgamesh?- Preguntó la rubia habiéndose ya levantado de sus sueños.

El techo con decoraciones en dorado le dio la bienvenida con un amargo recordatorio. Torció el gesto en uno malhumorado y anotó mentalmente cambiar los colores de su habitación rápidamente. Había tenido un sueño, donde ella poseía unos resistentes y gruesos grilletes de oro que colgaban con cadenas del mismo material desde la pared de un elegante y ostentoso cuarto ya conocido. Ella se situaba nerviosa mientras los pasos con una armadura resonaban en sus oídos marcando a cada golpe su sentencia. Tragaba saliva y entonces la enorme puerta a su costado derecho se abría, dando paso al Rey de Héroes.

El resto no quería ni contarlo.

Menos quería decir lo que le provocó ese sueño.

Hasta ella se sorprendió, lejos de ser nefasto, había sido...¿Erótico? ¿Sensual?, ¿Cual era la palabra para describirlo?

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo junto con un pensamiento sobre el asco que debía de auto inculcarse por haber soñado aquello. ¿No era mas natural haberlo echo con...Diarmuid?, después de todo el tenia ese maldecido lunar que provocaba fuego en toda mujer que se le cruce. Sacudió la cabeza esperando así también hacerlo con sus descabellados pensamientos y rectificó: No debería siquiera haber tenido uno de esos sueños. Ella no sabia ni lo que era el sexo en el sentido mas explicito de la palabra, mucho menos podría soñarlo. Y vaya que ahora se sentía con imaginación como para haber graficado eso en su mente sin siquiera conocerlo. ¿Porque ese rubio? ¿Porque ese tipo de sueño? ¿Que estaba pasando allí? ¿Se estaba volviendo acaso loca?

Habían mas preguntas que respuestas desde ya tan temprano en la mañana, si es que era de mañana, y eso la exasperaba a tal punto que debía deshacerse de todo rastro de recuerdos sobre aquel sueño. Por eso accedió a levantarse rápidamente de la cama, tocar el suelo con sus pequeños pies y correr hacia los enormes ventanales de su recámara. Abrió un poco una de las tantas cortinas blancas y miró hacia afuera que aun ni había amanecido. Bien, todavía quedaba tiempo para dormir pero no podría hacerlo por miedo de que ESE sueño se vuelva a repetir.

Tomó aire, mas no lo soltó porque casi nunca se permitía suspirar. Cerró la cortina y caminó hacia la enorme puerta. Todo allí era enorme realmente y, lógico, siendo un rey así deberían ser las cosas tal cual estaban. Por un momento al caminar vio en el reflejo de un espejo, su diminuto vestido blanco que cumplía la función de servirle como ropa de dormir. Unas piernas largas se hacían notar pálidas y su escote no dejaba mucho a la vista, pues no era de tener muchas dotes como esas. Su contextura física era mas bien delicada y fina, pareciendo que iba a romperse como una muñequita de porcelana fría, mas sin embargo podía cargar con una armadura pesada y una espada de unos cuantos kilos que no cualquier mujer levantaría. Su cabello suelto bailaba por sobre sus hombros algo ondulado por las trenzas que conformaban un rodete y horas atrás fueron sueltas. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz nocturna que ahora se filtraba al abrir la puerta. Estaba descalza y el frío suelo se lo seguía recordando brindándole pequeños escalofríos.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no se despertaba en medio de la madrugada hasta ese entonces. Los grandes arcos con vidrios dejaban ver la luna en su máximo esplendor y la luz nocturna ahora la iluminaba a ella y a una silueta sentada al final del pasillo. Miró extrañada, pues sin ordenes de ella el personal no tenia obligaciones de pasearse por el castillo a excepción de que fueran guardias. Aun así ella siempre prescindía de ellos y por ende nadie debía de estar allí. Sus pasos lejos de retroceder, avanzaron con mas apuro hacia la silueta misteriosa. Casi comenzó a correr como en las películas de terror hasta alcanzar a su objetivo. Unas lanzas se hicieron visibles con un rojo y amarillo brillantes. Se paralizó cuando vió de aquel hermoso rostro caer algunas lagrimas.

Se preguntó si seguía soñando.

Quizá era una noche de locura repentina.

El corazón se le acongojó mientras el lancero estaba sentado con una pierna extendida y otra contraída con la rodilla contra su pecho, una mano extendida hacia arriba sostenía las dos pesadas lanzas que parecían metafóricamente simbolizar la enorme carga emocional que llevaba consigo. Luego de la parálisis, la reina avanzó lo que quedaba con desespero intentando ser disimulado. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo observó con detenimiento.

-¿Arturia?- Preguntó el contrario con la voz quebrada, sin observarla.

Sus oídos se estremecieron al contacto de esa voz calándole el alma. Se sentó en el suelo, importándole muy poco que sus desnudas piernas se enfríen a comparación con la escena patética que estaba brindando un ser tan glorioso como lo era Diarmuid. Porque a pesar de todo, de su historia y las traiciones para con el que sufrió a lo largo de sus invocaciones como Servant, para la rubia el seguía conservando ese honor y esa gloria que hicieron nacer su leyenda. Guardó algo de silencio, pues se le hacia complicado buscar unas buenas palabras de consuelo sin saber el problema y recién ahora el Rey Arturo estaba mostrando mas emociones humanas y no su típico semblante de frialdad y camaradería básica. Tal era el silencio existente entre ella pensando y el lancero sumido en su miseria sin hablar, que las lagrimas que caían seguían sonando en el suelo. Ni siquiera el tic tac del reloj o el sonido de viento azotando algún vidrio de las ventanas les hacían compania para aliviar el ambiente un poco.

Tragó saliva, si quería animarlo, primero debía saber el porque de todo.

-¿Que te sucede?- Preguntó con una voz suave, como si fuese a despertar a alguien en el enorme castillo.

Miraba el suelo, luego a la enorme luna con tintes azules que parecía un oleo sobre un inmenso lienzo. Y así repetía el proceso mientras las lagrimas le nublaban la visión. Lo cierto es que no quería mirarla a aquella mujer, sentía que con solo el echo de hacer eso la culpa lo invadía, y las ganas de envolverla en un cálido abrazo con sus fuertes brazos le ganarían a su buen juicio. Arturia era un peligro para su insegura e inestable mente. Pareciera que desde que pisó Gran Bretaña, los peores sentimientos se hicieron paso en el. Ahora maldecía un poco a su destino por haberla despertado justo cuando el decidió tomar un respiro en el pasillo.

Lo cierto, es que luego de aquella escena con Bedivere, había estado muy molesto, sabia el porque, mas no lo quería admitir. En realidad ya debería de haber sospechado desde que sintió su fragancia y su cabello cerca con el viento de aquel caballo, que aquello iba a suceder, que tarde o temprano caería en las ingenuas redes de Arturia Pendragon y su bella alma.

Otra lágrima cayó y se sobresaltó al sentir una fría mano recogerla y secarla de su mejilla. Movió la cabeza hacia aquella sensación alarmante y allí la vio. Era hermosa y bella hasta con prendas tan simples como un pedazo de tela blanca. Sus ojos con la luz nocturna no hacían mas que brillar como faroles, y su pálida piel expuesta contrastaba con los tonos oscuros que traía ya de por si la noche. Ni hablar de su rubio cabello, que parecían hilos dorados que lo atraerían en cualquier momento y no lo soltarían jamas. Se contuvo de llorar mas, aunque mas que un llanto era un lamento, pues solo sus lagrimas salían, pero su boca no emitía palabra alguna, ni siquiera un sollozo sonoro.

-He soñado...Otra vez.- Sentenció en una confesión a medias.

-¿Otra pesadilla?, como la de hace poco?- Notó como esta lo miró con preocupación. -¿Te hará alejarte de mi nuevamente?

Se sorprendió en la ultima pregunta. ¿Alejarse de ella nuevamente?, el nunca se había alejado, solo había puesto un poco de distancia. La culpabilidad se agravó mas en el al notar que le había echo daño a la rubia. ¿Pero como saberlo?, recién ahora se daba cuenta que el significaba algo importante para ella al punto de afectarle sus propias acciones. Y entonces recordó aquello que le dijo en las puertas de Camelot...Que lo extrañaría si se fuese...

-Si, otra pesadilla...Esta vez fueron recuerdos con Grainne que me inculcaron una tremenda culpa aquí, en el pecho.- Una punzada se hizo presente y dejó caer las lanzas al suelo, haciendo un enorme estruendo en el suelo. -Entonces estabas tu...

-¿Yo?

Luego de pegar un mínimo brinco por el susto del ruido, procedió a acomodarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo. Un breve momento de vergüenza surcó sus mejillas al notar que apariencia le estaba presentando en ese mismísimo momento a Diarmuid. Pero ahora eso no importaba, ahora era lo de menos, un ínfimo detalle al lado de lo que estaba relatando el lancero sin prestarle mucha atención a la figura de la reina al lado suyo. Parecía que comenzaría a desahogarse, no con ella, si no consigo mismo mientras escuchaba atentamente, como una tercera persona presente.

-Si, tu...- La miró nuevamente pues había desviado la mirada hacia algún punto indefinido del lugar. -Estabas tu, Gilgamesh te había llevado con el...Todo era muy caótico pero a pesar de todo.- Frenó un poco el relato y respiró profundo. -Tu lograbas ser feliz con el, formabas tu vida a su lado inclusive, mientras yo no era feliz con el que debería ser el gran amor de mi vida, de toda mi existencia. La culpa de este sentimiento de molestia hacia tu felicidad con otro hombre, me carcomió al punto que me encuentro ahora.

Analizó todo lo que acababa de oír, si se ponía a rememorar, ella había sentido cosas similares a un menor grado cada vez que una mujer se le acercaba.

¿Como resumir todas esas palabras y las propias en un solo sentimiento?

-Probablemente, celos...- Susurró en voz alta.

El corazón del Primer Caballero de Fianna se aceleró ¿Celos?, ¿Como es que la ingenua Arturia había llegado a comprender tan fácil su sentir?

-...Culpa...- Agregó.

Quizá era mejor callarla en ese mismísimo momento.

-¿Entonces porque? ¿Sientes culpa de tener celos sobre mi?...- Preguntó en un monólogo.

-Yo...- No sabía que explicar, se quedó paralizado buscando las palabras.

-Mejor es preguntar...

-No lo hagas.- Susurró el morocho en voz muy baja mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-¿Que sientes por mi para tener celos?

Miró a Lancer, como este ahora se ocultaba. ¿De que se ocultaba?

Y nuevamente las preguntas surcaron su mente como cuando recién se había levantado. Ese hombre se ocultaba de sus sentimientos, se ocultaba de la verdad. La verdad dentro de su corazón le causaba culpa. O al menos eso dedujo. Pero todas esas preguntas también debió habérselas echa para ella misma. Porque la rubia había sentido celos también ¿Verdad?, ella había experimentado lo mismo que el hermoso hombre frente a ella brindándole su costado.

-¿Que siento yo, Diarmuid?- Se acercó peligrosamente mientras este se descubría el rostro y la veía sorprendido.

Sus miradas dijeron todo, y a la vez nada. Necesitaban palabras el uno al otro, aclarar los malos entendidos. Por su parte, el caballero simplemente quería terminar con la charla, y al mismo tiempo descubrir a que se refería Arturia con esa pregunta, se asustó de esa pequeña ilusión que creció dentro de el al pensar que no era tan descabellado creer que la reina poseía sentimientos por el similares a los que le hacían sentir esa gran culpa. Su cabeza quedó alborotada.

¿Debía hablar? ¿Debía hacerlo ahora?, quizá el destino no le daría otra oportunidad para expresarse con ella a solas, antes de que una lanza o una espada marque el final del otro. Quizá era ahora o nunca, habría que aprovechar cada oportunidad y cuanto antes mejor.

-Arturia, yo...

Y entonces ambos se sobresaltaron ante un golpe violento, un ruido ensordecedor y una explosión. El castillo comenzó a tambalearse como si fuera una torre de naipes y las caras sorprendidas de ambos infundieron mas temor repentino en el contrario. Aquel pasillo con sus ventanas daba a un jardín interno, así que no se podía ver que sucedía mas afuera. La rubia fue corriendo sin pensar a su habitación y vestirse con su armadura y su espada, que siempre descansaba como una fiera guardia a su lado, la única protección que necesitaba. Diarmuid la siguió, entrando a la habitación.

-¡¿Saber, que pasa aquí?!- Exclamó con los pelos de punta mientras otra explosión se oía algo mas lejos.

-No lo sé.- Salió del baño privado de su habitación real y corrió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

Entonces, el oro junto con una sonrisa y una pose estoica la eclipsó, esperándola en el pasillo como un cazador a su presa cantando como el anuncio de un vidente que él sería el ganador.

-Hey, Saber...He venido a buscarte.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Mitad de periodo...¿Cerrado? ¿Damos paso al rubio moja bragas? ¡Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capítulo!, imaginen esa entrada triunfal con la canción de Gilgamesh "Eiyuu Ou", se los recomiendo.

 **Respuesta a mis Reviews:**

Mara G: Esta historia fue actualizada por última vez el 27 de Septiembre según la información que me brinda Fanfiction ¿Confiemos en que así es?, no lo sabemos con certeza. Lo cierto es que actualizo muy variado y muchas veces he dejado este fic sin actualizar por un buen rato. Muchas gracias por tu motivador Review, me sacó una sonrisa como deliraste con las explicaciones jaja. Por otra parte me super alegra que te agrade mi narración, como le he dicho a otra lectora, a veces creo que narro muy pesado, pero veo que agrada y eso me motiva mucho...Y por último, no necesitas la imaginación, he aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo leas a tiempo ya que no tenes cuenta en FF. Mis saludos!

Ms. AtomicBomb: ¡Muchas gracias!, por tu formalidad al hablarme se me hizo extraño, entonces reviso tu perfil y ¡Vaya sorpresa!, veo que eres de Canadá ¿Cierto?, bueno no creo que un perfil mienta xD, en fin...Mi primera lectora de otro idioma, me siento sumamente halagada en verdad y no sé porque, será que eso de conectar países me emociona realmente. Nuevamente gracias.

Y es así como me retiro mis ladys ¿Les ha gustado?, tanta espera y ahora aparece el rubio.

PD: Por cierto, me he creado una cuenta en Wattpad de historias propias, relatos cortos de terror y una historia que empecé a hacer de Yaoi, por si les interesa.

Nombre de Usuario: BeatsTriz

PD2: Culpen a mi internet, este capítulo estaba listo para ayer pero no me lo permitió subir. Y ya saben, hay un Dabble GiglameshxArturia en mi perfil que se llama "Cadenas de Oro", échenle un vistazo así saben a que hago alusión cuando hablo del sueño de Arturia.

¿Reviews?, siempre me motivan.

Sayo~


	8. Rapto

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Fate Zero y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

-Hey Saber...He venido a buscarte.

Seguía igual de bella, es más, ¿Porque esa hermosa rubia cambiaría?

Era de esas verdaderas joyas invaluables, que perduraban en su máximo esplendor a lo largo del tiempo. La analizó como un depredador a su presa.

¿Hace cuanto no tenía el lujo que se merecía de observarla como ahora?

Pero eso no importaba ya que...

Hoy empezaba la casa, hoy comenzaba el rapto definitivo y podría mirarla todas las veces que se le de en gana desde la vitrina de los cuartos lujosos de su palacio.

Ansiaba este momento, el olor a guerra, la deslumbrante vista, su tan planeada entrada triunfal. Podría hallarla a kilómetros, de echo, ya sabía cada uno de sus movimientos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero le dio la libertad, esa que nunca más volvería a hacer que recupere.

Ella no respondió, solo la vio apretar mas fuerte la empuñadura de su espada, como pensando en el siguiente movimiento. Entonces no supo como, pero la observó vacilar mientras tomaba carrera hacia él, con el filo en recto, con los ojos reluciendo dudas.

Pero no vio aquella radiante espada, tampoco a la rubia cerca, quien había iniciado la carrera a favor de su libertad. Las lanzas aparecieron antes, bloqueando todo camino de la fémina, abalanzándose feroces. Los nudillos, pálidos como la piel de un cuerpo yaciente en su féretro, contrarrestaban con el rojo y el amarillo de aquellos objetos de guerra.

-No dejaré que te la lleves.- Fueron las palabras decididas de un valeroso hombre, que perdía la lanza derecha en un arrebato por hundirla en su piel sin pensar en las miles del armas que poseía el otro para contrarrestar ese echo.

Nadie, nada o algo, podría contra su poder.

¿Tan difícil era entenderlo?, ¿Porque simplemente se rendían en vez de gastar energía innecesaria?

Estaba cantada su victoria, el ya lo sabía.

-¿Que no me dejarás qué?- Preguntó, con obviedad, haciéndose el total desentendido.

Y es que no necesitaba moverse ni un sólo centímetro, todo era tan simple...Su cerebro formulaba el ataque, y este se cumplía a la perfección.

Un hacha, de porte medieval y grabados dorados, dio contra aquella lanza, y luego contra la espada de la rubia quien, al parecer había echo su elección.

No le hizo falta hablar, la ira de tener que lidiar nuevamente con aquel ser de oro le hacía hervir la sangre. Aún así, se preguntaba porque en un solo segundo, había dudado de su avance. Quería su libertad y deshacerse tarde o temprano de ese hombre después de todo, pero...Aquel extraño sueño la tenía en tela de juicio. Era algo magnético, era un odio mezclado con otra fragancia, una intensa, pero que no lograba discernir, la desconocía, era algo completamente nuevo.

-Se llama...Atracción.- Susurró el rubio repentinamente a su costado.

¿En que momento había llegado el allí?

Escuchó mas explosiones, parecían ser a los costados del castillos, puestos estratégicos a su beneficio, pues los hombres mas fuertes se situaban allí. No sabía o desconocía el motivo tan estúpido como para atacar los sectores fuertes primero. Por otro lado, los destellos de flechas incendiaras volando por sobre los enormes muros, eran algo que hace mucho no veía en su propio hogar. Y sintió aquello, aquello que hace mucho no experimentaba: Temor.

Sus hombres, los campesinos inocentes, los invaluables lugares llenos de recuerdos de su infancia como un ser común y corriente, todo peligraba...Todo.

Ella tenía que ir, a ayudar a sus caballeros, a terminar todo. Perder el tiempo con el rubio le hacía perder consciencia de la realidad allí afuera.

Eran muchas cosas en las que pensar a medida que su filo chocaba con los restantes, en una pelea absurda al nunca poder llegar a su objetivo.

El maldito, tenía defensa y ataque en una sola arma, que convergía en muchas más. Era frustrante, y más frustrante aún...No poder relucir todo el poder de su espada. Después de todo, estaban en campo de batalla cerrado que no podría contener el poder explosivo de su Excalibur.

¿Cuantos hombres había traído Gilgamesh? ¿Cuanto armamento? ¿Cual era el plan estratégico? ¿Porque atacar las zonas mas fuertes? ¿Cual era su siguiente movimiento? ¿Que pasaba por su mente en este momento? ¿Donde se situaban sus puntos débiles? ¿Siquiera tenía puntos débiles?

...

¿Atracción?

¿Que significaba esa palabra?, ¿Porque ese ser repugnante la usaba?

Rugió, como una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros, sus piernas pisaron el suelo como si fuera de un irrompible diamante. Todo perdió tamaño y forma, solo lo veía a el, con sus destellos amarillos. Otras lanzas a sus costados se hicieron presentes.

Atacaron simultáneamente, entonces parecieron al menos rozar mínimamente la linea de llegada en la carrera.

Las lanzas le habían abierto el paso, y pudo llegar hasta él, quien en vez de atacar, extendió los brazos.

-Te estaba esperando, Arturia.- Sonrió, entonces sus perlas blancas eclipsaron la armadura dorada.

-¡Es una trampa, recuerda las cadenas!

-¡Las cadenas!- Gritó la rubia, como pisando el freno.

Su pié derecho marcó el fin del camino corriendo, su pulso se aceleró, su respiración se marchó, su espada...Su espada era sujetada como una prolongación de su brazo. Un sable, hermoso y decorado, iba a impactar contra ella.

Lo supuso, que ese hombre sería hasta capaz de dañarla para llevársela.

Ella era un trofeo...Los trofeos pueden restaurarse luego, aun siendo dañados con antelación.

Corrió hacia el costado derecho, otro sable se aproximaba.

Ese hombre, oscuro, imponente, sus infinitas armas...Habría sido un buen aliado, de no ser un rey que poseía el defecto de llamarse a si mismo Dios.

La maniobra había funcionado, mientras el caos seguía persistiendo, y el ala derecha del castillo había sido invadida. De seguro resistían sus valerosos hombres, carcomiéndose en ganas de ir a rescatar a su reina, pero era mejor así; que se quedaran allí protegiendo la delantera. Por una reina no se podía arriesgar todo el tablero. Ella pensaba al contrario del juego de ajedrez, así fue siempre, así de contradictoria, luego es que por pensamientos como estos, los demás reyes la juzgaban.

Iba a seguir luchando, para que nadie tuviese que preocuparse de ella. Había ignorado su alrededor, lo había descuidado, no estaba pensando en alguien a su lado: Diarmuid.

Lo observó, aún fresco, decidido...¿Con furia?

-¡Dije que no ibas a llevartela!

-Pero que perro mas iluso...Yo vengo a llevarme lo que es mio, ¡No creas que tu, sucio, puedes arrebatármela! ¡Es mi tesoro!

-¡No soy de nadie!- Reclamó, exaltando a ambos, pues la reina no era reconocida precisamente por gritar si no era para nombrar a su espada en el golpe final. -¡La vida es mia! ¡Todo de mí me pertenece!, y no voy a permitir que tú, sin escrúpulos, ideales y alma, quieras arrebatarme lo único de lo que estoy segura que me pertenece: Mi orgullo de rey, mis ideales y mi vida en este castillo. ¡No permitiré que manches el nombre de Arturia Pendragon!

Sus ojos, de no ser verdes, reflejarían un intenso rojo, un rojo sangre, mas profundo que aquellos ojos del rubio. Eso movía su corazón, ese verde desafiante y decidido lo hacía bailar, le brindaba esas ganas de monopolizarla que tanto le agradaban. Era el más divertido de sus juegos.

Esa rubia le robaba el aliento, y debía hacerse responsable por ello. No había que arrebatarle nada al gran Gilgamesh, y ella lo hacía, a cada paso, a cada sílaba de sus palabras, cada vez que batía esa espada. Debía pagar por ello, por robarle su pensar, sus miradas...

-Eres mía.- Aseguró de manera aplastante, en dos simples palabras.

Entonces decidió moverse, porque si el no lo hacía, alguien más se llevaría el premio. Era una tarea que no podría encomendarle a nadie mas. Caminó, mientras los otros dos retrocedían. Su tranquilidad era envidiable, dura como el oro, su supremacía era aplastante, y cada paso parecía hacer resonar todo el castillo. Moverse de aquel lugar, lejos de su trono de comodidad, hacía a Gran Bretaña retumbar bajo sus pies.

Acumuló aire en sus pulmones, y se repitió que no abandonaría aquel castillo. El lancero, notando tan delicadas y hermosas facciones ser perturbadas por la ira e impotencia, se abalanzó una vez más contra el rubio. Tantos intentos fallidos, pero esta vez llegaría.

Se impulsó, clavó la lanza en el suelo y se impulsó por arriba como si fuera una jabalina. Llegó de un salto ante el aún calmado Rey de Héroes y toda la lanza se fue hacia atrás de su espalda, tomando un enorme impulso con gran fuerza, que logró hacer sólo un pequeño rasguño en la placa dorada que cubría su ante brazo, pues un machete de plata, frenó con igual o inclusive mas fuerza, la estocada del primer caballero.

La rubia no perdió la oportunidad, con espada en mano, aprovechó la apertura indefensa al costado derecho del Rey. Estaba lista para aquello, pero no tuvo en cuenta cuanta cercanía había tomado, nunca creyó, que él correría.

Gilgamesh, había tomado impulso, dejando desconcertado al lancero y luchando con varias armas mas que se dirigían solas hacia él, encaró a la Reina. Rápido y sagaz, tomó una de sus tantas armas en mano y la manejó por si solo.

Era increíble, ver como por fin chocarían espadas como reyes, sin tener que luchar contra un arma que se manejaba sola.

-¡Prepárate!- Exclamó la rubia, tambaleante en su decisión por la enorme sonrisa del contrario, que parecía ensancharse a medida que se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia ella.

-¡Mi reina!- Escuchó gritar de forma ahogada, mientras tres dagas se acercaban a ella y su cuello.

Ese rey, casi llegando, se había desviado del camino. Corrió a su costado con una sonrisa triunfal, en cámara lenta, la roja capa flameaba a su vista, destapando lo que podría ser la causa de su prematura muerte. El instinto de supervivencia hizo que intente apartarse, mas parecía caer hacia abajo, causando que las dagas amenacen impactar su cabeza.

Vio la sangre chorrear de ella.

-¿Ya estoy muerta?- Preguntó.

No sentía dolor y el suelo seguía viéndose con claridad. Los colores aún permanecían nítidos, y criteriosamente, conservaba la lucidez de los sonidos a su alrededor.

Quizá estaba en estado de shock, imaginando sangre que salía de su cabeza, mas no era así.

Un chorro de sangre calló frente a ella, mientras se oían las ahorcadas de alguien sobre su persona, mientras esta se situaba de rodillas en el suelo.

Esa sensación casi olvidada se hizo mas notoria: Miedo, y más miedo.

No quería levantar la cabeza, no quería ver lo que sucedía allí arriba, estaba en el inicio de una enorme negación. No deseaba ver el caos que se situaba allí arriba.

Su mano pequeña en el suelo temblaba, tocaba la sangre diseminandola aún mas en el suelo.

Estaba tibia, estaba...

Sus mechones rubios ensangrentados comenzaban a nublar su vista, y veía todo temblando bajo sus pies. Poco a poco, comenzó a fijar la vista hacia adelante.

¿Acaso había sucedido algo con Diarmuid?

-¿Diarmuid?- Preguntó para asegurarse, mientras otro estruendo la ensordecía.

Unos zapatos de metal se hicieron presentes, luego el uniforme, aquel que reconocería en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Aquel uniforme que la llenaba de orgullo de tan solo verlo, ese que demostraba que era un Rey que nunca estaría solo...Hasta ahora.

Los cabellos plateados caían hacia abajo, su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor. Las dagas habían atravesando muy cerca de su corazón y estómago. Sus piernas flaqueaban y la palidez comenzaba a inundar la piel de su rostro.

-¡Bedivere!- Preocupada, dio un enorme salto, topándose con un Gilgamesh que amenazaba con una espada el pescuezo de su amado caballero.

Quiso tomar su espada, pero en algún momento de esa cámara lenta y rápida, la había arrojado hacia el costado donde se situaba Gil en post de correr sin peso, más rápido para no morir. Grave error.

Un error fatal.

El rubio ya había jugado sus cartas, su fiel amigo, fuerte como él mismo, estaba ocupándose de un agotado Diarmuid, con la Excalibur en su mano izquierda y en la derecha uno de sus tantos despreciables y a la vez hermosos tesoros, apuntando mortal al cuello de su caballero.

-Suéltalo.

-Mi reina...Yo...Daría la vida por usted...Huya por favor...- Su aliento y voz eran débiles debido a las circunstancias, pero aún así, el eterno respeto y afecto que profesaban sus palabras, no eran acalladas ni al borde de la muerte.

"No puedo...", pensó.

-¡Huye Arturia!- Ordenó el lancero, abatido por el poder abrumador del enigmático peli-verde que arremetía sin piedad contra el primer caballero. -¡Tu pueblo te necesita viva, en Inglaterra!

Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y se dirigió frente a frente hacia aquél hombre, con el filo de la espada rozando ahora su cuello, y el de Bedivere, que estaba agachado a punto de caer debido al dolor.

Este, tomó con una fuerza casi nula, el brazo de su reina, rogando con ese simple gesto que se retirara, manchando la vestimenta con su propia sangre. Pero lo sabía, ella era necia, y nunca dejaría que su nación caiga por su culpa, o que sus amados caballeros murieran por protegerla de algo tan absurdo como un rapto. Justamente es por eso, que la admiraba y amaba.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su caballero necesitaba urgente una atención médica, los soldados allí afuera necesitaban refuerzos y que ella los guíe a la victoria. El castillo, con solo dos bombardeos más, caería. Ya sabía porque el fuerte mas preparado era el primero en ser atacado: No quería caballeros fuertes que fueran a socorrerla como lo era el de cabellos platinados, era todo una distracción, para que el realmente fuerte de las tropas contrarias, se la llevara: Gilgamesh. De seguro, ese rubio demoníaco, había llevado a hombres débiles de cebo, pero que superaban el triple de veces a las armadas que poseía la rubia en sus filas. Después de todo, para Gilgamesh, todas eran piezas de ajedrez, y teniendo el ochenta porciento del mundo a su disposición, podría usar tantas como quiera.

-Eres despreciable.- Aseguró con ira, tomando el débil brazo de su caballero en un intento de mantenerlo en pie, y fuerte moralmente ante la adversidad del dolor.

-¿Eso importa para alguien que ya está condenada?- Con suficiencia, agrietó en rojo el cuello de aquel valeroso hombre, inculcando mas presión en Pendragón.

Diarmuid, también estaba siendo acorralado, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¿A que más esperas?, marchémonos, Saber.

No había otra opción, ¿O si?

Estaba acorralada, como un león enjaulado, como un simple ignorante atrapado en su propia casa. Era denigrante.

Su orgullo, sus hombres y su pueblo, estaban siendo humillados con un simple filo y unos miles de hombres inexpertos.

Era absurdo, hasta quería reír por lo irónico. Gran Bretaña era sinónimo de gloria, esplendor y caballería, ahora, bajo un par de movimientos de un sólo hombre que había reinado antes que ella, todo estaba de pies para arriba.

-Marchémonos.- Bufó, con resentimiento, con pesadez, con una furia que le hacía hervir la sangre, arrepintiéndose de pronunciar esa palabra al instante, mas debía soportarlo.

-¡Arturia, no!- El lancero, en el suelo, veía como el filo se alejaba de Bedivere y como este caía como un enorme armario sobre la menuda rubia, que lo sostenía en brazos como una madre cálida y bondadosa.

-Volveré, lo prom- Un golpe fue asestado en su nuca, causado por Enkidu, el fiel amigo peli-verde de Gilgamesh.

-Bien echo, diles a todos que se retiren, no necesito este país- Hizo una pausa y miró con desprecio a aquel costal de papas arrojado en el suelo. -Y llévate a ese perro sucio, será nuestro prisionero.

-Como ordenes.- Acomodó su larga cabellera y tomó a el lancero del brazo, arrastrándolo por el suelo.

-Suéltame, asexual.- Burló, refiriéndose al indefinido género de aquella persona extraña.

Mas nada salió del los labios de aquel contrario/a, mas bien parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor, exceptuando a aquel rubio, como si su vida le perteneciera y fuera devota solo a aquel Rey. Inclusive en la lucha, parecía absorto en los movimientos del contrario pasos mas hacia atrás. Y aún así ganó.

Era poderoso, desconocido, y de haber luchado enserio, el...Admitía que ya habría estado muerto.

-Maldita sea.- Susurró, preguntándose que sería del futuro de ambos, como haría ahora para rescatar a Arturia si se sentía tan débil. Regañándose una y mil veces por no haber podido hacer mas para que la situación no llegara hasta ese punto.

¿Que repugnancias le haría aquel engreído a la hermosa reina?

-Devuélveme a Arturia...-Su voz fue un susurro, intentando mantener oculta una súplica.

-¡Ja!, habla quien nunca ha reclamado a esta mujer como suya, ¿Que puede opinar un ex lacayo mio sobre "devolver"?, no oses tocar lo que es mio, no oses observarlo, si quiera anhelarlo desde la distancia...Porque me adueñe, me pertenece por derecho y...Voy a marcarla como mía.

Aseguró, y hablaba muy enserio, haciendo que repentinamente, aquel hombre dotado con el don o maldición de la belleza, saque fuerzas repentinas por la ira y se abalance contra Gilgamesh.

Se sorprendió, retrocedió hacia atrás y entonces, una estocada con una espada fue necesaria para calmar a aquel hombre.

-Ar...turia...- Seguía consciente, pero sus fuerzas tal como habían venido, se fueron: Repentinamente.

El rubio, con la reina a cuestas sobre su hombro, caminó por el sendero de cadáveres que se situaba en la salida derecha del castillo.

-¿Llegaron a Camelot?- Preguntó a un guerrero aún vivo que se arrodilló como lacra inservible ante sus pies.

-No señor, pero si quiere vamos señor...Todos estamos haciendo un buen trabajo señor.- Besó sus pies de oro y mientras se reverenciaba varias veces.

-Escoria inútil, detengan todo.- Ordenó y le pateó el rostro a aquel humano molesto, volándole algún que otro diente.

-¡Si señor!- Respondió fervientemente, ignorando como si no hubiese pasado aquel golpe. Es mas, que el rey lo golpeara se había sentido como un orgullo, ya que al menos había recibido algo de atención por parte de él.

¿Porque preguntar si habían llegado a Camelot? ¿Porque detener todo? ¿Porque no haber matado a Bedivere?

La rubia lo odiaría, como ahora.

-¡Mi reina!- Merlín se acercaba a paso rápido.

El no podía luchar, pero su magia para curación y defensa eran la élite de la élite dentro del reino, o quizá el mundo. Bajo un hechizo de despertar, le abrió los ojos a la reina, justo en la salida que delimitaba el castillo, y la frontera con el mundo de Gilgamesh.

-Mer...lin?- Preguntó parpadeando, y viendo que colgando hacia abajo por sobre el hombro de aquel hombre, una montaña de cadáveres se situaba.

-¡Reina!- Respondió, siendo retenido de su encuentro por uno de los soldados del Rey de Héroes.

Era usual, ¿Cuantas veces había presenciado aquella escena?

Cientas, miles.

Pero ver su castillo a solo unos metros, era doloroso, porque no pudo hacer nada, porque no pudo dirigirlos. Porque murieron por causas bajas, como lo era tener que luchar contra un secuestrador obsesionado y engreído, que era de la moral mas baja existente.

-¡Mis hombres! ¡Mi reino! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!- Exigió pataleando y viendo la espada sagrada colgar de la mano de aquel tirano. Se estaba comportando como la niña que era, y lo sabía pero ¿Que había que perder mas de lo que ya había perdido? -¡Devuélveme lo que me has arrebatado!

Trató de conseguirla, mas su altura no le permitía descender el brazo hasta lograr tomar a su fuente de seguridad en manos. El dolor agolpado, la abrumaba, las lágrimas le hacían ver borroso.

¿Cuántos hombres caídos en vano?, de ambas partes. Pobres ilusos bajo los mandos de aquel nefasto ser rubio.

Guardó para sí un suspiro pesado, hasta que notó como ese ser de cabellos verdes traía consigo a un desfalleciente Diarmuid, con el deshonor de tener aún la espada clavada en el estómago.

-¡Diarmuid!, ¡Diarmuid!

Estaba despierto, pero no respondía, como absorto en su mundo.

-No permitiré que llames a ese inmundo ante mi presencia, calla la boca.

-¡Bájame!, deja todo como estaba antes de que llegaras.

-Ah~, Saber...Me gusta tu ingenuidad y sentimentalismo de ahora, rogando por tus hombres, por tu hogar...Que niña mas entretenida.

-Me raptaste, me degradaste a nada en mi propio reino...NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR.- Recalcó, y notó como sus palabras surtieron efecto.

¿De repente había una mirada insegura en aquel rostro siempre tan altivo?

-No te he raptado, soy tu rey, tu dueño, y he venido a llevarte conmigo, a mi Edén. Despídete de tus muertos mientras nos vamos.

Rió, saliendo de su trance de solo unos segundos.

Era inquietante, como la furia de la reina, calaba en el hasta causarle molestia, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, las palabras de esa mujer nunca lo dejaban indiferente como hubiese querido. Y era ese uno de los tantos motivos por los cuales se la llevaba.

Pero ese día había echo un enorme logro, aun matando a centenares de soldados no sentía la culpa, pues el premio estaba asegurado sobre su hombro, y lo disfrutaría una, miles, infinitas eternidades. Como un trofeo de caza.

Esa mujer, su gloria y todo lo que significaba, pendía de un hilo, un hilo dorado llamado Gilgamesh. Fue un asalto, un rapto, el robo mas grande a Gran Bretaña.

Y el tesoro había sido de un pirata bajo el nombre de Rey de Héroes, un Héroe en rescatar lo que era suyo.

* * *

AUTORA: MigLi-Chan

¡Hey! ¡Yo!, si si, esa olvidada por el mundo. Empecé un empleo, mas mis estudios...La combinación mortal para una "escritora", ya saben, aparte de que _Sra. Inspiración_ toca a la puerta cuando le da en gana y ¡PLAM!, le tengo que cerrar la puerta en la cara y decirle: "Vení después", se va, se ofende y regresa en intervalos no convenientes de tiempo y no siempre para los mismos fics, es aleatoria la muy perra, voy a nalguearla a ver si se le va el desperfecto.

En fin, ¿Que tal? ¿Como les va? ¿Que les pareció?

Quiero agregar más al público, así que si tienen sugerencias de como será la vida de prisionera de Arturia (Que por cierto esto fue un golpe muy bajo para ella, ¡odio a raudales!), ¡Sugieran!, aún si no tienen cuenta siempre leo los reviews, NO POR NO TENER CUENTA SE PUEDE DEJAR DE COMENTAR, cabe aclarar.

Bueno, eso es todo, saben que las luchas se me dan fatal así que, es un desastre desastroso que tenía que si o sí hacer para continuar con la historia, era mi obligación de hilo secuencial y narrativa el escribir esto aunque me salga mal, si no no avanzo.

Ah, respecto a Enkidu, para quienes no la o lo conozcan, googleen, es interesante, porque existe realmente en el mundo de Fate, al igual que Bedivere y todos los nombrados hasta ahora. Puede que los personajes me queden Ooc, pero no coloco nunca extras de mi propia autoría, para eso tengo Wattpad.

Y hablando de Wattpad, en mi cuenta tengo relatos cortos míos y una historia Yaoi en proceso, si gustan pasar, el link está en mi perfil, si no soy: **BeatsTriz**

Pienso seriamente subir mis fics de Fanfiction a Wattpad, por si las dudas, y porque es más fácil actualizar desde el celular por esa página, ya que no tengo tiempo de tocar mi notebook como ahora que me estoy saltando clases (que malota), pero el tema es que siempre Fanfiction lo relaciono a los Fanfics, y Wattpad a historias propias, no puedo salir de ese bucle.

¿Revs? ¡Saben que me motivan!

Sayo~


	9. La Llegada

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Fate Zero y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

Parecía un completo deja vú. No era descabellado pensar que quizá se trataba de alguna nueva pesadilla, un tanto inusual, pero una al fin al cabo. Pero no, ese color seguía estando ahí, y parecía que todo iba en espiral de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa, quedando en el punto de partida 0, donde todo comenzaba nuevamente. ¿Era algún tipo de castigo, o que?, porque si era eso, se preguntaba que había echo de odioso para recibir tal tortura mental. ¿Porque quien dijo que el estrés no era otro método de clara tortura?

El oro no tardó en aparecer, y se preguntó cual sería su futuro allí. Su fiel compañera dorada y azul, no estaba por ninguna parte. Esta vez no habría forma de recurrir a su sagrada Excalibur para salvarse el pellejo de la gran cantidad de infortunios que vendrían en el paquete que traía solo una persona. Si, era increíble como solo un ser humano -si es que a eso se lo podía considerar tal- podía sacar de quicio a la mismísima reina de Gran Bretaña. Aún recordaba los pequeños montones de cadáveres, que asemejaban grandes vidas muertas, también la desolación grabada en cada campesino que se acercaba a ayudar a los caídos en guerra, una insulsa, injustificada y pequeña guerra amarga. Era una punzada, al comienzo de dolor, luego...El rencor se habría paso, y como en las peleas de cantina, le daban ganas de tomar en sus delicadas manos cada objeto de la habitación y partircelos en la nuca o cada vertebra de la columna. Era algo sádico para su gusto pensar en un deseo mediocre y montruoso como ese, tan incivilizado pero...Lo merecía, el había creado al monstruo. ¡QUE-SE-HA-GA-CAR-GO!, gritó en su interior.

Se sentó en la que admitía como una cómoda cama mega king size. Bajó los hombros resignada, pero enseguida, su atento oído casi biónico, escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el hall del relativo palacio, aún no lo había visto con mucha atención para llamarlo como tal, contando esa ocasión de huida con Diarmuid, pero, ¿Gilgamesh en algo que no era un castillo, palacio, etc?, imposible. Se puso en guardia, por un breve lapsus de tiempo, olvidando que la empuñadura de su espada ya no existía en sus manos. Se mordió el labio, era frustrante. Quizá y solo quizá, hacerse la dormida era mejor, y encima requería menos esfuerzos, solo las buenas dotes de la actuación y listo, ese rubio no la molestaría al menos en unas horas. Se veía venir todo nublado, ahora todo tendría que ser así, pensando constantemente en como librarse al menos unas horas. y luego otras, y otras, y así sucesivamente. El ciclo infinito, el cuento de nunca acabar, la pesadilla eterna y agonizante. Se recostó, cerró los ojos y fingió dormir en posición semi-fetal, incluso interrogándose si fingir algun que otro ronquido, digamos para hacer de eso un condimento un poco mas realista. ¿Como se fingía dormir?

-No finjas.- Escuchó decir a una voz, relativamente a un metro y cuarenta centímetros de ella, no se escuchaba armadura, eran pasos leves como de cincuenta kilos o quizá un poco mas. Ese no era el rubio.

Abrió un ojo, solo precisaba uno para demostrar curiosidad que hubiera preferido ocultar, también solo precisó ese ojo para decir con la mirada que claramente era un enorme disgusto estar donde estaba actualmente. Se levantó, sintiendo como todo debajo de ella se mullía adquiriendo la forma de su delicado cuerpo. Su vista, se topó con aquel ser misterioso, cercano al niño engreído que se hacia llamar a si mismo con mucha osadía, rey. Parecía no sentir nada, parecía indescifrable, como si los sentimientos fueran una parte desechada de su sistema. ¿Quizás quienes rodeaban a aquel rey eran el fiel reflejo de aquel monarca?, probablemente...Probablemente así fuese. Observó mejor, apartando la atención a la figura de cabellos largos, una bandeja de comida, se presentaba por si sola de manera majestuosa a unos pasos de ella. Hasta que no la vio, no había podido percatarse de su presencia, y como en automático, soltó los nervios y permitió recibir las sensaciones olfativas del aroma exquisito que desprendía esta en un humeante humo.

-Tome.- Tomó su mano descaradamente, la extendió y su armadura gris resonó al chocar con una campanilla de oro. -Llame si necesita algo, lo que sea a su disposición.

-¿La libertad?- Preguntó irónica y mientras sacudía la campanilla casi en forma de burla. El rencor era palpable.

Y ese sujeto, que era el capaz de hacer que ese rencor se pueda materializar y cortar en el ambiente para quedarse un trozo, apareció.

-Me temo que ese es el único servicio a la habitación que no esta disponible ningún día.

No lo escuchó entrar, su armadura no estaba, a cambio...¿Una atrayente toga blanca?

Espera, ¿Atrayente?, el sueño de aquella noche definitivamente le había echo mal. ¿Aquella noche?, había sido exactamente ayer.

-Exactamente ayer...-Susurró llamando la atención del mismísimo rey de héroes. -Yo poseía algo que legalmente en mi país, se llama LIBERTAD, me corresponde, es derecho y por si tu obstruida mente no ha logrado hacer sinapsis entre las neuronas, te aviso que has raptado ni mas ni menos que a la rei-

-¡Shhhhhhhhhh!- Exclamó el rey, y su compinche lo imitó a la perfección. Lo que le faltaba, ahora timing perfecto entre los "amigos secuestradores". -Saber, Saber, querida mía...

¿Querida mía?, tembló de rabia.

-Ahora estás en, como decirlo, MI territorio...Mi tierra, mis leyes, ¿Eso es igual a...?- Dejó la pregunta suspendida en el aire, mientras el comentario con citas sobre descubrimientos en la ciencia de la modernidad de la contraria le causaba gracia que se dignaba al menos a ocultar . No quería ver a esa mujer enojada, aun.

-Igual a libertad suprimida.- Aseguró el de cabellos verdes, haciendo una reverencia ante su rey y retirándose de la habitación.

El dueño del cuarto sonrió con suficiencia, agradeciendo internamente esa comunicación telepática que podía tener con su confidente y único amigo. A leguas, el era esa única y sabia elección de la cual no se arrepentía, aún así...Puede que su nueva y brillante adquisición ocupe el mismo merito si todo llegaba a marchar sobre ruedas. No, claro que iba a marchar sobre ruedas, después de todo...¿No se estaba encargando personalmente de este peculiar asunto para que así fuese?, se extrañó ante la mirada dubitativa de la contraria sobre su cama, que parecía ser mejor plato servido que el de la charola.

-Carne humeante, los mejores manjares alrededor, justo para un león.- Aseguró sentándose al lado de ella.

-Puede que, como no poseo garras, te desgarre con mi espada, aunque claro...- Hizo una pausa, y lo miró con desdén. -Definitivamente eres un pedazo de carne que no osaría a probar personalmente nunca en mi vida.

-La gatita tiene garras, pero tocan a alguno de sus cachorros y se entrega a la hiena...Eres débil, tus ideales te hacen así, renuncia.

¿Renunciar?, apretó los puños con fuerza, se levantó con la misma reflejada en sus pies y tomó la tapa de la bandeja que contenía la carne humeante. No faltó mucho para casi darle una bofetada en la cara con el oro que componía ese utensilio de cocina. Pero este, hábil, lo esquivo en pocos segundos, conservando una mirada carente de expresión pero que ocultaba un pequeño sobresalto de fondo.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mis caballeros.- Sentenció y se cruzó de brazos, decidiendo ignorar la comida. Sabía que así se estaría haciendo daño a ella al no comer, al debilitar su organismo atrasando mas sus planes de huida, pero su orgullo no aceptaría ese banquete que fácilmente le caería indigesto por las manos de quien provenía. Eso, notó en un segundo, que molestó al gran monarca, quien puso un gesto de desaprobación al instante.

-Come.- Insistió tomando una porción del filete y acercándosela al rostro. Era un enorme trozo sin cortar. ¿Cuan pocos modales podía tener para con una reina? ¿Realmente creía que era un león que comería la porción con los dientes sin cortarlo antes?

-¿Por quien me tomas?- Preguntó indignada. -¿Porque no lo comes tu y mueres atragantado, de paso?

-Aparte de garras, colmillos, ¿Verdad?, es una lastima...- La miró con sus ojos rojos en profundidad. -...Que tengas a un experto cazador enfrente.

-Pues, nunca le ganarás al rey de la selva.

-Pues te tendré a mis pies, ronroneando, exigiendo que juegue contigo.- Aseguró de manera aplastante, levantándose de la mullida cama y haciendo que esta subiera un poco mas, alarmando a Arturia. Se fue, cerrando la puerta de su propia habitación, mientras el estomago de una pobre reina rubia, grunía en complicidad con sus ojos, que observaban deseosos el platillo caliente.

-¿Seria...Un desperdicio que se enfríe?- Preguntó al aire, mas este no le respondió con palabras, simplemente con una brisa desde la ventana que le llevaba mas el olor exquisito a las fosas nasales. -¡No!

Miró la ventana, era mejor lo que anunciaba la brisa a los olores que traía. Si había una ventana, había un escape, si habría un escape, podría intentarlo. ¿Que perdía? Lento, pero seguro, se deshizo de los zapatos que componían su armadura, procurando hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Primero debía buscar su Excalibur, por muchísima lógica, pero, si no huía cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, nunca llegaría a ver nuevamente a su pueblo, sus caballeros y a saldar cuentas con Diarmuid.

¿Como estaría aquel hombre? ¿Muy herido?

Una mueca de profunda preocupación surcó su rostro. Miró por la ventana, algo nublada de pensamientos. Podría saltar de ahí, podría hacerlo, ignorando las cinco plantas de pisos que la alejaban en altura del césped. Era el precio a pagar por poder desplegar las alas y considerarse una mujer libre. Contuvo la respiración, un pie ya colgaba fuera de la cornisa que componía la piedra maciza del castillo. Mirar hacia abajo era temerario, la hermosura de un jardín interno como los que ella poseía, le hizo suponer que debería pasar mas obstáculos hasta encontrar una puerta que la deje huir totalmente. Mas los enormes arbustos de flores con espinas, parecían advertirle que saltar, no era buena idea. Si tan solo pudiera materializar dragones de las leyendas o poseer sus habilidades de montura intactas, saldría volando y ya.

-¿Los leones pueden caer de pie desde tanta altura?, yo que tu...Me lo pensaría.

Cortó burlón el rubio quien cruzado con sus fuertes brazos sobre sus pectorales, lo miraba divertido desde el marco de la puerta. Parecía regocijarse con su nueva adquisición y la rubia pensó que era mejor resignar las habilidades de montura y tener la habilidad de Lancelot en su modo Berserk, en la cual podía hacer de cualquier objeto una potente arma, y no tendría que recurrir a esas peleas de cantina de un inicio, tendría mas clase y comodidad, aunque a base de su propia estabilidad mental, claro. Ese valor no era un pago a negociar como reina, que era una autoridad obligada a estar sumamente cuerda. Y entonces, sin mas, abandonando todo divague mental, dominando los deseos de no hacerlo, apartando las miradas sobre si, saltó.

Saltó al destino.

Mas solo fue una ilusión. En menos de un segundo, unas poderosas manos, la tenían sujeta de la cintura, mientras sentía el resto del cuerpo no sujetado, ser atraído por la fuerza de gravedad del suelo bajo sus pies.

-No.- Sentenció el rubio.

Ella, lo miró altiva.

-Mis tesoros no se estrellan, no se dañan.- Aseguró dando un tirón y arrastrándola consigo nuevamente dentro de su habitación.

Ese momento, era desazón. Lo observó, ese rotundo "no", había sonado casi a una autoritaria orden que debía cumplir por inercia. Las redes de ese hombre en definitiva, eran tan resistentes y eclipsantes como el oro. Pero su propio orgullo, siempre era una capa protectora que mientras la conservara, la salvaría constantes veces de caer en ellas. Clavó su verde en el, como si fuera una nueva espada en su inventario de poderes, mas con frustración, notó que no movió ni un solo pelo de alarma en el contrario. Un digno adversario ante las miradas mas mortíferas de la temida, en muchos lugares, Pendragon.

-Con esa arrogancia absurda, habrás destruido a cientos de personas, ¿Verdad?- Fue sencilla, incluso una pregunta que mas que juzgar, preguntaba en busca de culpabilidad en el contrario, algún punto débil, algo que reprochar.

-No.- Nuevamente una negación que casi parecía un orden de los command seals, como si fuera su master y ella el servant, como si esa simple negativa pudiera mandar en ella tan fácil. -Eres el primer tesoro que es un humano en este palacio...Eres toda una novedad.

-No soy un objeto...- Susurró, con ira, impotencia, sintiendo como el calor de la comida se iba, enfriándose tanto o un poco menos que los rostros gélidos de ambos reyes.

No hubo respuesta, o quizá ese gesto que la dejó sorprendida, lo había sido muy a su manera, muy a lo Gilgamesh, un estilo misterioso que hasta ahora, en ámbitos como la guerra, no había llegado a conocer. Claro estaba, que al no poseer su armadura, tenía gran parte de piel al descubierto. Sus manos, que mostraban con sus dedos prensiles que no era un estúpido mono, permanecían desnudas, y por si se consideraba loca o de mal vista, pudo comprobarlo cuando la piel de su mejilla, sintió una cálida textura. Era suave, era...¿Era él?, esa mano, esos dedos acariciando lo contrastante de su frialdad. Ahora ella, era el témpano de hielo, conservado y protegido tras una armadura real. Sin embargo, ¿Porque se sentía mas desnuda que el?, ¿Porque no estaban esos comentarios arrogantes?, ¿Esas frases monopolizadoras?, tal vez se trataba de que ese gesto, era una suave forma de ser dominante. Casi parecía que tanta suavidad, casi imperceptible como una rápida pluma agitada por el viento, ejercía el efecto contrario de sedarla y dominarla. Era un arranque de debilidad, era la inexperiencia como mujer, que la dejaba totalmente en vilo, totalmente confundida ante un gesto tan desconocido, intimo.

-¿Gil...- Iba a continuar la prolongación de su nombre, más el nombrado la silenció.

-Shh, tal parece que planeas usar el camino difícil. Haré que te preparen otro platillo de comida, si ese no te agrada.

-¿Planeas concederme los gustos?, ¿Alguien siquiera puede entenderte? ¿No responderás a la parte en la que dije que claramente no era un objeto?

El quedó en silencio, lo que la enervó aun mas. Palideció en dudas y vio como se alejaba de espaldas a ella, frenando una vez alcanzada cierta distancia cerca de la puerta.

-No seas tan temeraria, ¿Cuantos guardias crees que hay?, no ibas a pasar de unos metros una vez caída de esa ventana.

-Eres el rey de los desquiciados, Gilgamesh.- Escupió con rencor.

Seguía sorprendida, era todo tan tenso...

Ese hombre aún dándole la espalda, parecía indicar con su aura un profundo estado de introspección personal.

-Ahora, tu rey.- Cortó indiferente mientras caminaba y una vez salido de su propio cuarto, azotaba la puerta a su real y exquisito antojo.

Ella simplemente reprimió un gritito de histeria, claramente ira cumulada. Al parecer ese siempre tenía una respuesta final para todo. El orgullo, el genuino orgullo, siempre venía acompañado con elocuencia, lo sabía de sobra y el, era un maldito orgulloso de alto nivel. Tomó una vasija, que parecía ser cara de fina alfarería, y la estrelló contra el suelo. No lo haría fácil, huiría de allí, lo haría así tuviese que romperse unos cuantos huesos. No soportaría estar con un ser que la denigraba a la categoría de "cosa", de "colección". Mejor aún, huir era de cobardes, ya vería como se las ingeniaría para conseguir destrozarlo y salir airosa y tranquila por la puerta grande del palacete.

-Señorita...- Susurró del otro lado de la puerta esa voz neutra que acompañaba a Gilgamesh en la tarde. Si, había quedado inconsciente varias horas y aún no había comido nada.

Notó como este luego de llamar educadamente, entró y otra nueva charola sobre otra mesa de ruedas, llegaba hasta los aposentos reales. Ahora era un enorme pollo con miles de ensaladas diferentes. Puso los ojos en blanco, mientras notaba la mirada indiferente del peli-verde sobre los restos de la vasija en el suelo.

-Se va a enojar...- E hizo una breve sonrisa, casi imperceptible ante una extrañada y super perceptiva mujer de cabellos rubios.

De inmediato, como atraído por los inconvenientes o problemáticas, llegó el rubio de regreso, quien hizo exactamente las mismas acciones que su compañero ante la vasija. Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia y se sentó en la cama, dejando a un disimulado Enkidu tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Se retiró a los segundos de haber demostrado su cara de estupefacto. El Rey de Héroes, optó en cambio, por palmear el enorme espacio libre en la cama al lado de el. Como era de esperarse, la rubia lo observó de reojo y podría cortar el aire con sus esmeraldas.

-No muerdo, de eso te encargas tu.- Aseguro y comenzó a servirse en un plato algo de comida.

-¿No hay generalmente un comedor para comer, valga la redundancia?- Su voz sonó a duda, mezclada con acidez, a medida que sus pequeños pasos se acercaban como un animal desconfiado de haber recibido golpes de humanos en su pasado, solo le faltaba gruñir.

-Quise que sea mas privado, los tesoros deben utilizarse así, antes de que alguien los vean y osen robarlos. Ante el problema de tener que asesinar a alguien, prefiero mantenerte al menos el primer día aquí.

No dijo nada, y el supo que era mas por cansancio que por serenarse y darle la razón. Noto como esta, ignorando modales de reina, se sentó así sin mas en la cama, mirando con desconfianza todos los alimentos servidos. Se sirvió una mas que generosa cantidad en el plato, luego de mirar sus ojos rojos con un claro mensaje: "Lo hago por mi, no por ti", y comenzar a olfatear la comida antes de probar bocado. Luego, como si el terreno estuviese limpio y comprobara la ausencia de pociones extrañas, comenzó a devorar con un hambre voraz. ¿Esa era una mujer delgada?, porque ciertamente comía como un león en sus banquetes donde casaba a un ñu, o una cebra de gran proporción. La notó incluso comer con la mano todo a propósito, al menos así parecía por como lo miraba desafiante cada vez que una gran porción de comida era consumida, como si con sus malos modales, indignos de una dama, quisiera alejarlo, hacerle caer en cuenta de que se rindiera en ello de que era un tesoro.

-Si, igual luces bella, tesoro.- Notó con una autentica risilla en su autoritaria voz, como la rubia comenzaba a atragantarse.

Levantó los brazos, aunque realmente no esperaba que una palmada fuerte pero delicada la ayudara realmente. Comenzó a toser, y supo que la palabra tesoro había sido usado mas como un apodo de burla, como el de un esposo a su esposa, que como solía habitualmente llamarla en forma de objeto. El pedazo de pollo se le había quedado pegado, mientras rogaba por todos los dioses, que esa tarde noche lluevan espadas al menos, para poder cojer una y atravesarsela en el cuello, que al menos el en recompensa se atragante con el suave filo del metal. Este la ayudó y luego salió riendo de la habitación una vez terminado de cenar, dejándola sola. No es como si eso...Le importara. No es como si lejos de su pueblo, se sintiera mas sola de lo habitual, tanto que hasta la molesta presencia de ese maldito era una especie de levisimo consuelo, aun cuando el fue quien provoco que se situase en esa situación de escapista reprimida y frustrada. Acumuló otro suspiro a su haber, mientras los astros se colocaban en hilera para joderle el día, una vez que entró nuevamente el de cabellos verdes a retirar todo.

-Gilgamesh, me ha mandado a decir que el baño esta a su entera disposición si gusta darse una ducha.- Dejó prolijamente una muda de ropa de dormir sobre la cama y se irguió nuevamente, chocando fijamente por primera vez ambas miradas. -Cuando lo desee, puedo prepararle la tina con sales de flores o cítricos...También el señor agrega que, si es de urgencia e imperiosa necesidad, podría ducharse con usted, al fin de resguardar su seguridad como principal tesoro del rey.

-Uno, ¿Bañarme con el? ¡¿Que, está loco?!, dile mi total y rotundo no...Dos, yo puedo prepararme el baño sola, muchas gracias...Y tres, si eres el amigo, ¿Que haces actuando de sirviente?- Preguntó mas con duda que con reproche.

-Yo seré todo lo que el señor necesite.- Aseguró, y no parecía haber ni un mínimo punto de quiebre bajo esa implacable afirmación, devoto, de confianza, era incluso digno de admirar si estuviese en otras circunstancias.

-Entiendo...-Respiró con pesadez.

Mas pronunciado se hizo el respiro de agotamiento, cuando observó la prenda colocada a su lado y con la cual supuestamente debería vestirse para...¿Dormir?

¿Dormir donde?

Entre esa pregunta, y el vestido blanco de puntilla blanca y transparencias en la falda, de innumerables moños pequeños de color dorado, mas corto de sus usuales prendas de dormir, se estaba desesperando. Cuando lo alzó frente a su vista, se horrorizó ante lo que reconoció como un escotado escote corazón, que por primera vez tocaba en su vida con sus propias manos. Antes de que el bello, o bella persona, se retirara de los aposentos de su amigo, la reina se levantó de inmediato dando un rápido zapatazo sonoro en el suelo.

-¡CUARTO!- Chilló indignada. -¿Quien se supone que debería colocarse...¡Esto!?

-¿Usted?

-No me digas.

-Pues claro, no hay mas prendas, y fueron especialmente elegidas por el señor Gilgamesh.

-¿Debería sentirme agradecida por ello?

-Pues claro.

-¿Me hablas enserio, o tu..."Rey", ha ordenado que me tomes claramente el pelo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento?- Su carácter de reina autoritaria y gestos de claro escarmiento, empezaban a emerger de forma amenazante, mas el contrario no se inmutaba ni por milésima de segundo. Definitivamente esos dos eran tan parecidos que ahora creía un poco mas el echo de que eran amigos...O algo así, pues aun le seguía pareciendo un tanto extraño.

-Pues claro, hablo enserio.

-¡Deja de decir "pues claro", a todo lo que he de decir!  
-¿Que le gustaría que dijese a la señorita?

-Que oculto entre tus ropas, tienes un conjunto menos...Ya sabes, distinto a este.- Miró nuevamente ese aterrador escote, y mejor no bajar la vista hasta la falda.

-Pues claro.

Ella se emocionó de escuchar esa frase afirmando su salvación, aunque hace unos minutos pidiera que no la pronunciara nunca mas, ahora sabia a gloria.

-Pues claro que no.- Agregó, dejando a una sola y frustrada Arturia que pensaba muy seriamente si dormir o no con el vestido azul tradicional que siempre portaba pulcro consigo. Y lo peor de todo, pensando en esa pregunta que había olvidado.

¿Dormir donde?

Antes de hacer conjeturas, o amargarse ante lo que podría resultar obvio, como que sus malos presagios se harían todos uno a uno realidad, fue rendida buscando el baño. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, logró dar con tres cuartos en uno, de lo tan enorme que era. El suyo propio, siempre fue un poco mas chico, no necesitaba tanta ostentación como las fuentes que ahora, eran unas bocas de león de donde salían los cristalinos chorros de agua que resonaban relajantes en sus oídos. Esas pinturas, extrañas, arcaicas de esa época, decoraban con toda la finura que podían el lugar, que al parecer reponían constantemente pues la humedad las arruinaban y claro, el gran Gilgamesh poseía el poder para reponer a diario todo el castillo si quería. Luego, columnas de oro se situaban haciendo un margen en medio, rodeando la tina, era como una piscina romana, en una versión de tina muchísimo mas antigua. De echo, se preguntó si en la época de Gilgamesh realmente existía ese invento. Quizás, aprovechando su conocimiento en las Guerras del Grial, usó la invención de la tina en su propio año, total...Ya como corría el plano histórico no afectaba a las otras lineas temporales, ellos eran como una dimensión aparte que seguía su propio curso independiente. Coloco sales de jazmín, y cuando hubo suficiente espuma, ignorando el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo que nunca veía por propio pudir, se sumergió en la relajante agua tibia, en el punto exacto que ella amaba. Se dejó llevar hacia abajo, pues a decir verdad era bastante profunda el agua para ser un simple baño, sin contabilizar las fuentes climatizadas alrededor. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose ahora en su hogar, e ignorando su ropa acomodada junto a la armadura en un sillón blanco de patas de oro en una esquina, también ignorando ese vestuario sugerente para dormir, tirado con desprecio en otro sillón redondo pequeño haciendo juego con el mas grande anteriormente nombrado. Definitivamente debería ponérselo, el vestido azul era imposible que sea cómodo para dormir.

-Si sólo pudiera ahorcarlo...- No era tan mala idea. -Sólo un poco de fuerza, en el punto justo...

Sus hebras doradas se mojaron por completo mientras estiraba el cuello en busca de liberar las contracturas de esos últimos meses pesados, llenos de cargas con infinito estrés.

-Y...Muerto.- Sentenció en tono leve.

Lo que quizá mas le sorprendía, era esa sensación de no estar diciendo nada enserio. ¿Es que acaso no quería matarlo enserio? ¿Porque ahora no intentaba huir?, hizo una mueca de desprecio y, viendo que ella misma arruinó su momento de descanso, se colocó esa porquería de pequeña tela. Se encaminó una vez vestida por los pasillos del palacio. Si, habían miles de guardias, era mejor esperar a la mañana, pues parecía que tal el mundo del revés, todo en aquel lugar era mas activo en la noche. Corrió pasando desapercibida y entró a la habitación del rey.

Y quedó boquiabierta como pez fuera del agua.

Era casi un Miguel Ángel de torso desnudo, piernas fuertes y razgos atrayentes quien se situaba ahora sobre sabanas rojo pasion. Quizá eso era lo de menos, comparado con la lasciva mirada que sentía proveniente de ese actual adonis. No quería admitir, que su mirada quedó fija unos segundos bastantes largos, en toda la masculinidad que reflejaba aquel ser. Entonces, luchando contra su reciente locura de haber pensado cosas incoherentes, como que ese hombre era atractivo, tomó otro de los floreros.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó corriendo y saltando sobre la cama dispuesta a partirle el florero en la cabeza.

-¿Qu-

Indignado, y sorprendido, recibió el golpe en el hombro, fue lo mínimo que pudo esquivar, ya que, lo que menos se fijó la rubia, era que el otro rubio, estaba muy distraído leyendo un libro de tapas ocre. La mujer se le quedó observando la sangre que corría por el hombro, entonces, en lo que parecía estar insegura, tomo un trozo roto de porcelana y se la acercó peligrosamente al cuello. La mirada de ambos quedó ensombrecida, y ella, con ese vestuario, parecía la mas sexy de las amenazas.

-¿Y entonces, de quieres hablar tesorito mio?- Comentó con ironía.

-De como será el color de tu piel cuando mueras.- Aseguró sin rastros de estar bromeando, sin embargo, el rubio una vez pasada su sopresa, se veia tan seguro de si mismo y su seguridad como siempre.

-¿Esto es por enterarte de que dormirías conmigo?

-¿Qué?- Lo sospechaba, pero que se lo confirmaban tan fácil le hacía ponerse nerviosa, mas al verse tan cerca de su peor enemigo, al menos actualmente así era.

-Oh, que pura...Pero tranquila, ten por segura que aún no te quitaré esa cualidad en ti.

¿Aun?

La mano, con el filo vaciló. Ese momento de duda podría haber sido utilizado por el rey para safarse de la amenaza, ella lo sabia, mas se sorprendió al notar que no aprovechó una gran oportunidad. Los ojos rojos, llamativos, dominantes, la observaron con júbilo, con arrogancia y una pequeña chispa de diversión retadora. Pero ahí estaba, dudando, preguntándose una y mil veces porque a pesar de tener una perfecta oportunidad como esa, no hacia lo que debía: Ponerle fin a su vida, por ende al problema y regresar a su país. No, esa forma de matar...No era la de una Reina, no era la de su amada caballería, no era un honor, ese acto tan bajo, sorpresivo, con el simple filo de los restos de lo que antes fue un hermoso florero, vacío, pero florero al fin de cuentas. Los pasos, que había escuchado hacía ya un rato de guardias alertas fuera de la puerta, dejaron de sonar tanto, aunque ella le cortara la yugular ahora y con decisión, de todas formas se vería rodeada. Eran muchos, contra una señorita menuda que poseía únicamente como arma un pedazito de filo. Tenía las de perder, en todo sentido.

Apartó el arma improvisada, manteniendo nuevamente esa distancia que había roto en un rapto de rabia. Ahora ya debería estar muerto y sus caballeros caídos vengados, pero solo se encontró con un rubio tirando los restos de porcelana al suelo, dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche y apagando las velas desde su lado de la cama. No comentó nada, no la miró más, sólo le ofreció de vista entre la luz de la luna una musculosa espalda. Sintió la rabia, recorrer cada uno de sus poros, y como los pasos se alejaban de la puerta. Tomó una almohada entre sus manos, aún sentada sin meterse entre las sábanas.

-No me ahogues, no te conviene.- Escuchó sentenciar siendo sobresaltada.

¿Tenía poderes psíquicos acaso?, dejó la almohada en su lugar, otra vez y se metió dentro de las sábanas. Miró el techo, no podría dormir y lo sabía, era mejor distraerse con algo y al parecer el dorado cielo raso era ahora lo mas atrayente del mundo. Era eso o mirar esa fuerte espalda con curiosidad, la curiosidad de una clara ingenua e inexperta Arturia, que había tenido sueños con aquel ser que ahora la apresaba. Definitivamente su llegada al palacio había sido de lo peor. Un mecho rubio de cabello despeinado se había caído sobre su vista, lo sopló con molestia hacia atrás junto con las trenzas que conformaban su típico rodete, al menos eso lo seguiría conservando intacto, como si con esa acción recordara que seguía siendo Arturia Pendragon.

Dio un último vistazo al techo y boca arriba, con los brazos sobre su estómago y las sábanas, se permitió cerrar los ojos con desconfianza.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme, desquiciado.

No escuchó respuesta alguna, ¿Se habría dormido?, Siendo Gilgamesh...

Lo supo, hasta que no lograra escapar, todas las noches tendría que decir la misma frase en un susurro por mantenerse cuerda.

-Mañana será otro día.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

¡Hello!, con inspiración repentina...Bueno, espero haya agradado.

¿Reviews?, siempre leo aunque no posean cuenta en Fanfiction.

Sayo~


	10. Trómos

Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Fate y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

No, hoy el día no iniciaba con un despertar.

Tampoco con las típicas frases sobre que ella era un tesoro.

Y había hecho un gran descubrimiento, el jardín...¡No había dorado en el jardín!

No estaba volviéndose loca, aunque a veces, en el lapso de los minutos dudara de ello con mucha preocupación. Definitivamente estaba encerrada en una jaula de oro, custodiada por al menos unos miles de ogros. Pero, cuando veía un paisaje como aquel, los barrotes que la distanciaban de su libertad parecían bonitos y de ensueño, adornados con sus tallados arabescos y finos. Era una deslumbrante pieza de arte llamada jardín, que mas que esa definición, parecía un enorme bosque donde correr. Hacía horas no había visto, o siquiera oído hablar de su captor, lo que en si le pareció extraño -aunque un alivio- desde un principio, pero una vez animada a explorar el territorio enemigo, olvido por completo. No había forma de preocuparse mucho cuando enormes y bonitas fuentes de aguas danzantes aparecían todo el tiempo, o flores totalmente exóticas le robaban el aliento de tanto en tanto, de hecho, bastante seguido. Los bancos donde sentarse y pequeñas plazoletas de descanso no eran la excepción a toda la belleza allí presente, decoraban el lugar con el toque exacto de naturalidad que se precisaba. Miró al cielo, el componente que brillaba haciendo del lugar, un sitio de confort agradable. Incluso había dejado arrojado en algún lugar de su rincón inconsciente, el horrible hecho de su apariencia actual. Bueno, no era horrible, era...Más bien osada. Vestir de blanco con escote en ve de tirantes atables a su cuello, con brazos al descubierto y la tela casi transparente abarcar el largo de sus piernas dejando ver su sombra al caminar era algo incomodo cuando de a momentos se dignaba a mirarse a si misma e ignorar la majestuosidad de la maleza. Los accesorios, dorados con rubies rojos que tenía como aros, brazalete y collares, no ayudaban a sentirse una reina humilde. Había sido obligada, y no supo en que momento de la noche, fue despojada de aquel valioso anillo. Si, una categoría mas baja que el oro: Plata. Pero ella estaba conforme y feliz con aque león incrustado que había sido regalado por el flamante primer caballero de Fianna. Miró su mano con pesar, atribuyéndole el pesado significado del vacío a su dedo índice. Y entonces sacudió la cabeza, no había que pensar, en algún momento la oportunidad para recuperar lo perdido -arrebatado mejor dicho- y escapar, iba a presentarse con vestimentas de gloria y se iría por la detestable puerta grande de su detestable palacio -a excepción del pobre jardín que no poseía la culpa- si, lo lograría.

-Lo lograré.- Asintió con la cabeza. Clara desesperación de darse ánimos. -¡Si, podré!- Exclamó ansiosa como un niño entusiasmado.

Era una expedición recreativa lo que se estaba brindando, una pequeña distracción a todas sus desgracias vividas en estos últimos días. Al principio el objetivo era claro: Analizar campo enemigo, buscar fisuras y luego, trazar un plan para huir. Al final la belleza terminó venciendo y se relajó tanto que olvidó todo y se dedicó a holgazanear. Realmente nadie la culpaba, ella al menos no lo hacía, después de tanto, necesitaba ese pequeño tiempo de reflexión a solas, en un bonito lugar. Era un buen escenario, laberíntico y sacado de aquellos cuentos modernos que se remontaban al pasado donde príncipes y princesas hacían del jardín, su lugar secreto de enamorados desesperados por encontrarse a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se les pudieran presentar. Y ahí estaba, ese que parecía el escondite perfecto para la escena ficticia en su mente. Parecía un invernadero, un enorme invernadero. Su curiosidad, o quizás las feroces ganas de distraerse, la invitaron a pasar. Mucha objeción no había por parte del dueño pues la puerta ya estaba abierta, sin ningún tipo de llave. Supuso que el lugar no hallaba ninguna especie de punto secreto, algo totalmente irrelevante a descubrir según Gilgamesh, así que pasó distraída admirando la tranquilidad contrastante con su agitada mente que causaba aquel lugar. Era otro mundo, casi tropical por el tipo de vegetación que allí se encontraba, una selva pequeña en si misma que estaba bien armada. Hizo la mueca de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, mientras ya habiendo dominado los tacones que la hacían mantenerse en pie sin tocar el barro, caminaba arrastrando la cola blanca del vestido por todo el lugar.

-Increíble...Admirable el trabajo de quien haya realizado la ambientación de este citio.- Comentó para si misma mientras observaba la transparencia del techo que dejaba filtrar la potente luz del sol que quemaba a unos cuantos grados de calor ese día.

Pero quizá, ese que creía su día, uno de calma y turismo placentero, sería arruinado en breve. Era fácil, reconocer ese sonido en documentales, y en otras tantas cosas, como peluches, películas, zoológicos. La gente siempre los veía tras una reja, pues de otra forma estarían corriendo despavoridos intentando salvar sus vidas. Pero no, cuando había algo que encarcelaba su salvaje libertad, el mundo se podía permitir sonreir. A menudo su nación, incluso ella misma, era comparada con aquel ser. Simplemente por su dominio, y por el echo de que tal como se dijo antes, muchos sonreirían si estuviese tras algunas rejas, como ahora. El mundo le teme a la autoridad, a la libertad en su esplendor. Siempre debe haber una cadena, un control llamado encierro, a veces invisible, desapercibido, eso a lo que se le llamaba hipocresía, o leyes. A menudo, inclusive siendo reina, se preguntaba como se podría llamar libertad a la libertad, si empieza cuando termina la del otro. Pero eso no importaba, porque todos, incluso ella, estaban contentos con aquello, que con nombre ficticio, nacido de la evolución en la civilización, era seguro, la seguridad individual y mundial, era el primer mandamiento. Volteó a ver a aquel sinónimo de Rey, aquel individuo protagonista de tantos escudos y cuadros de la realeza. Por un momento, nimio, se permitió temblar y retroceder algún que otro paso, mas por el escenario repentino, que por verdadero temor. Llevó una mano a su pecho, que desacostumbrado, había comenzado a retumbar un poco mas de prisa. Un león de gran melena rubia estaba parado hasta hace poco, detrás de ella. Cuando volteo, luego de un feroz gruñido, pudo divisar a tan imponente ejemplar. Macho, probablemente llegaba en altura hasta su pecho, y ni imaginar si se paraba en dos patas. Respiró profundamente, manteniendo la mirada hacia ese animal de ojos magnéticos, felinos y peligrosos que parecían hechizar como una serpiente.

-¿Acaso le temes a tu propia especie?- Escuchó preguntar detrás suyo. Una voz aterciopelada, por primera vez, y tan serena a pesar de tal pregunta arrogante que creyó por un instante estar en una pesadilla, o quizás un sueño.

No volteó a ver, su serenidad incrementó, y la certeza de que no era conveniente darle la espalda a un león, se afianzo en lo mas recóndito de su racionalidad. Se puso a pensar en un instante, que el león era incluso una fiera menos peligrosa que su probable dueño. Entonces no temió, no titubeó más. No había mucho que pensar, si de todas formas la situación, tome la decisión que tome, conllevaba a un riesgo.

-Hola.- Dijo con suavidad, en casi un susurro de brisa mientras se acercaba de forma temeraria a la supuesta fiera, con esa costumbre de hablar con los animales que tanto la caracterizaba si se la conocía bien. Esta estaba sentada sobre sus patas traseras en muestra de todo su poderío mientras la cola cual látigo azotaba al suelo en un movimiento incesante.

-Realmente estás desquiciada.- Oyó nuevamente detrás suya. Frunció el ceño, mientras calculo una probable distancia de treinta centímetros con el felino. Volvió a recalcular, si tenía de dueño a Gilgamesh -un humano-, era muy probable que se dejara tocar. -¿Que pensaria la gente de un rey que toma como esposa a una ex reina a la cual le comió el brazo un león?, ¿Acaso no piensas en eso?

-Tu amo es un idiota.- Le comentó al bello animal que se situaba ahora a unos escalofriantes dos centímetros. Bien, parecía estar domesticado, pensó.

-Así ni creas que saldrás ilesa, no creo que le agrade que insultes a la mano que le da de comer.- Añadió. Sintió sus pasos, acercándose a su espalda, y resultó mas tentadora la idea de sentir los arañazos de unas garras, antes que esa presencia engreída tras su persona.

-Repito: Un idiota.- Se encogió de hombros y su delicada mano tembló levemente de indecisión. La levantó, a una altura prudencial que no superaba la melena del león, y lentamente la fue acercando. Sus dedos se encogían con duda, pero poco a poco adquirian la confianza suficiente para dar el último empujó a su decisión mas loca en mucho tiempo.

-Arturia.

Escuchó decir. Era un susurro que le hizo conocer como inclusive la suavidad de un sonido podía resultar autoritario al punto de controlar todas las células de su cuerpo. Detuvo la trayectoria de su mano, que quedó suspendida en el tiempo, sin inmutarse, estática. Su cuerpo se tensó, cuando localizó una mano en una concreta zona de su cuerpo: La cintura. Una mano firme, vacilando entre el punto de quiebre o una breve caricia pasajera. La delicada muñeca que poseía ahora con brazaletes de oro, fue detenida por la mano faltante, que era una extraña sensación eléctrica de piel contra piel. Quedó paralizada, en un trance que definiría como inquietud. Buscó nombres, expresiones para esa sensación de ajena familiaridad, inclusive detalló miles de variantes a sus tácticas de escapatoria. Se preguntó una y mil veces porque aquello no le desagradaba, y una vez rendida en ese mundo de ensueño, con un hermoso jardín, prendas femeninas de vestir, un hombre de reconocible belleza y un león, sintió el último síntoma de demencia. Las manos del rey comenzaban a temblar. O quizá ya estaba alucinando junto con una respiración desincronizada y cálida que caía sobre su fragil cuello. Comenzó entonces a respirar entrecortado, mientras de espaldas lo único que encontraba su mirada era su muñeca siendo atrapada desde atrás por aquel rey y una bestia de hermosas características desenfocada en segundo plano. Vaciló, entre el mundo de sensaciones, imagenes y pensamientos que no parecían tener fronteras divisorias entre si, que estaban en guerra aturdiendo su mente. Dió un paso hacia atrás, mareada y dando con el pecho del contrario como sostén. Entonces recordó aquel sueño, su muñeca esa vez con cadenas de oro, esa voz autoritaria clamando su desnudez y supo que estaba entrando en una zona de grave peligro. Volvió a enfocarse en el leve temblor de las varoniles manos que la estaban reteniendo, por mas que por primera vez, no deseaba escapar a ningún lugar. Imperceptiblemente temblorosas.

-¿Gilgamesh?- Preguntó con una voz aguda y taciturna.

No sintió que su pregunta surtiera el efecto deseado, ni mucho menos algún tipo de cambio en el comportamiento de su captor.

-Tus manos...- Agregó en un segundo intento por saber que sucedía.

-Me pregunto...- Comentó súbitamente detrás suyo, en un susurro que parecía no querer llegar a ningún destino. -Si es temor, o algo mas lo que pasa con mis manos.

-¿Qué?

-De todas formas, todos los motivos, son por ti.- La reina podría jurar que una sonrisa afloraba allí atrás, cerca de su oreja, mientras sentía la mano colocada en su cintura, afianzarse con mas confianza.

-¿"Temor", "Algo más"?, ¿Gilgamesh?- Ahora, la que sentía que ese mundo de ensueño y su interior temblaba, era ella. A partir de entonces, todo escenario se había borrado, se sentía en el limbo, donde cortinas negras eran lo único que los rodeaba, donde no había otra existencia más que la de aquel ser dorado. Era algo similar a la intimidación, o quizá esa sensación era la confusión de sentir una conexión tan profunda, tan irregular, que tambaleaba todas las estructuras de la lógica generando ese sentimiento llamado empatía.

-¿Seguiré sintiendo este temblor luego de haberte echo mía? ¿Luego de romperte como a una muñeca de porcelana? ¿Que nos depara el futuro una vez que gane?- Añadió a su lista de preguntas, que se volvían propias cada vez que resonaban con la misma melodía familiar en su cabeza.

-¿¡Que dices!?- Exclamó y con temor se soltó de aquellas manos que ya sentía parte de su propio cuerpo hace unos minutos. Su vista se topó con el león, al parecer causante de todos sus problemas, y sus pies, sobre tacones inexpertos, querían patinar sobre las gráciles piedras que jugaban el papel de sendero en aquel lugar. Pensó en las posibilidades, en su cabeza contra alguna que otra piedra, en su cuello cayendo justo en las fauces del león, en unas manos mas temerarias que diez garras tomándola nuevamente de la cintura y haciéndola sentir pequeña, una mujer. Cerró los ojos y lo único con lo que pudo encontrarse, aparte de la oscuridad, fue con una inquietante suavidad.

-¿Ya morí?- Preguntó con ironía mientras dejaba ver uno de sus esmeraldas ojos. Su visión momentáneamente distorsionada pudo enfocar el cabello en el costado del lomo de aquella fiera, que mas que fiera, parecía un adorno que ahora estaba recostado en el suelo. Un pequeño gruñido chocó contras sus tímpanos. Había caído sobre el león, que parecía haber decidido darse un pequeño descanso sobre su lugar de caída. Lo miró al rostro, estas miradas se encontraban, mas ninguna hacia mas que analizarse mutuamente. Él no hacía nada, y ella, vacilante, apoyó una mano sobre la barriga de este, acariciándolo con cierta quietud dubitativa. La escena le pareció por demás surrealista. El hecho de estar acariciando a tal animal como si fuera un gato no le parecía algo muy real. Notó la calma del animal, recibiendola con una envidiable calma que deseaba poseer para si, miró a dueño, este le miraba asombrado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Primera mirada del día y pudo comprobar como nuevamente tenía una sensual toga trazando partes de su anatomía y desnudando otras.

-No, aunque creí que lo harías.- Sentenció agachándose ante ambos. -Le has caído bien a Atila.

-¿A...tila?

-Mi mascota.

-Normal, tener de mascota a un león.- Le brindó una leve sonrisa, inesperada por ambos, mientras la mano adquiría confianza y acariciaba el pelaje con cierto relajo.

-Se ha comido a mas de sesenta esclavos.- Sus pozos rojos miraron con cierta picardía.

-No es cierto.- Tragó saliva y su mano frenó.

-¿Porque crees que te detuve?

-¿Entonces ese era el temor del que hablabas?

-¿De que hablas?

-El temblor de tus manos, hace...-

-Arturia.- Volvió a sentenciar mientras desviaba la mirada a su "mascota". -Los tesoros no hacen preguntas.

-Dijiste que era de su especie.- Observó al león. -Eso no me convierte en un tesoro entonces.

-Entonces eres otra mascota.

-¿Qué?

-Tesoro, tesoro...- Susurró dejando en duda si era un apodo cariñoso usado irónicamente o una forma de recalcar el título que realmente ocupaba esa mujer en la vida del amo y señor de aquel castillo y sus inmensos jardines.

Suspiró tomando de la barbilla a la reina, tan delicada, hermosa y salvaje, como su amado león. Los observó a ambos. Inglaterra encajaba muy bien con su símbolo. Allí solo faltaba aquella espada para hacer un retrato triunfal de la gran Pendragon, sensual con su vestido, imponente con su poder e indomable con el león. Eso. Eso era lo que le agradaba, esa libertad aplastante en cada poro, esa sensación de distancia que brindaba, como sin expresarlo, aplastaba al mundo bajo su armadura de metal e iba hacia sus metas. Atrapar al león en la jaula. Pero ese era un problema, tanta luz cegaba, lo hacía temblar, lo hacía ir a un mundo donde las posibilidades de un mal desenlace se le incrustaban en sus temores. Porque como siempre, una vez que obtenía lo que quería, toda la diversión se desvanecía. ¿Arturia podría ser ese pozo inagotable de entretenimiento? ¿Ella podría mantener su actitud recta y de apariencia inquebrantable por mas tiempo? El no podía ser permisivo para que se mantenga el juego, quería ganar, y al mismo tiempo, quería la existencia de ese juego de odio ardiente por la eternidad. Pero, mientras mas lo mantuviera, mas incrementarían esos temblores, de poseer entre sus decididas manos una figura tan delicada y efímera, que se iria en cualquier momento dejándolo con sensaciones nunca experimentadas. Aún no sabía darle nombre a aquella reacción temblorosa de sus manos cuando tocaban esa curva que conformaba esa cintura, o la muñeca que podría quebrar en solo un poco de fuerza entre sus dedos y que aun así, balanceaba una pesada espada.

-Ven.- Ordenó tomándola nuevamente de esa asombrosa muñeca de mujer. La observó parada, frente suyo, inalcanzable, a miles de kilómetros. Tiró de ella, de esa lejanía, mientras Atila los seguía. Salieron del invernadero y rodeandolo, tomaron de camino una linea recta, hacia un lugar, que supuso, la reina aun no había descubierto.

Ese cuerpo encajaba bien con él, esa reina acariciando su león como si se hubiese adueñado de el tambien quedaba de manera perfecta. Un escenario en donde ella compartía la misma cama todos los días, no se le hacía para nada molesto. Ese precioso tesoro haciendo de accesorio en su hogar, en aquel inmenso palacios lleno de jardines que ahora pisaban, era el elemento perfecto, un elemento que a su vez, era prohibido, que aunque encajara, no estaba en su lugar, solo apariencia. ¿Pero porque ella? ¿Porque ella teniendo tantos otros "accesorios"?, quizá era ese brillo especial, ese esmeralda único y vivaz en las llamas de la pureza y la decisión autoritaria, esa rectitud que brillaba con el pecho inflado en orgullo por su nación e ideales. Porque podría tener abundantes mujeres de grandes caderas y pechos, cabellos largos y sedosos, pero nunca esa fragilidad que cabía perfecta entre sus brazos, con hilos de oro que opacaban al mismísimo sol. Era una excepción.

¿Porque una excepción?

¿Una excepción a que exactamente?

-¿Tienes mas?- Esa voz, bien colocada y en tonos graves lo sacó de sus pensamientos inusuales. Contempló la ruptura de aquella union mano-muñeca que llevaban en todo el camino, mas bien que el impuso arrastrandola hasta el lugar. Ella se acercaba cuidadosa hacia una camada de cachorros de león, que descansaban con su madre, otros simplemente peleaban entre ellos, hermanos enseñandose a combatir en un futuro por medio de simples juegos donde pequeñas garras se clavaban con cuidado de no herir realmente al contrario.

-Atila es padre.- Aclaró en una obviedad mientras se acercaba a ella.

Por su parte, el rey de caballeros guardó una distancia prudencial, pues sabia como era una tigresa con sus crías y no quería problemas de salud por sus caprichos de tomar a una de esas ternuras entre sus brazos. Miró hacia su costado, mas precisamente hacia abajo -tan solo un poco- hasta cruzar miradas con Atila. Este se acercó a su falda para restregarse un poco en ella y luego recostarse a sus pies, ante la sorpresa, se agachó a acariciar una de sus grandes patas, que sobraban por entre la mano de la reina. Estuvieron en silencio, ella aun le hacia mimos al animal, hasta que este partió hacia donde su familia.

-Son realmente hermosos.- Comentó de forma casi amigable mientras se re-incorporaba devuelta en el suelo.

-Cierto.

-¿Y porque posees leones?- Preguntó inocente.

-Es el único animal que puede hallarse a mi altura.- Aseguró colocando una pose altiva acompañada de un tono por demás pedante.

-Debí suponerlo.- Rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos. A veces se preguntaba donde dejaba la lógica cuando esas preguntas obvias escapaban de su boca. Más pregunta era para ella, era como podían tener esos momentos de calma y charlas normales de apariencia tan casuales y orígenes dudosos, para que luego el "alabado rey" decidiera romperlas con sus comentarios arrogantes.

-Y, entonces...- Cuestionó vagamente, dispuesta a seguir esa descabellada escena de una charla normal con su captor. -¿Como se llaman los otros miembros del clan?- Vió como Gilgamesh se acercaba a la familia y tomaba a uno de los cachorros.

-¿Puedes creer que aún no tienen nombre?

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó incrédula a aquel comentario y a sus propios pensamientos, que dictaban un extraño rumbo como por ejemplo lo buena persona y adorable pero sensualmente autoritario que se veía ese rey con un cachorro de león a cuestas, sobre sus fuertes brazos.

-Como escuchas,- La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras le tendía con cuidado al cachorro. -¿Tu como lo nombrarías?

Lo observó, al cachorro, a las manos que lo sostenían y luego a esos ojos escarlata. Extendió las manos y tomó a ciegas a aquella cría, porque su mente no podía focalizar otra cosa que ese magnetismo rojo. Debía irse, su nación, su compañero de armas, sus caballeros, sus ideales, sus errores, decisiones como rey, ser el mismísimo rey, todo chocaba entre las paredes de su consciente mientras que otra parte pensaba un nombre para aquella belleza. Sus manos se rozaron, un roce fuerte, imprevisto y accidental que no fue gentil, y aun asi causo en ambos una cierta sensación de alarma, y ese tan cercano pero desconocido temblor.

-Que se llame... _Trómos._

* * *

 _Trómos:_ Palabra griega, que traducida al español significa " _Temblor_ ".

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Bueno, **¡SE NOS DIÓ! ¡HEAVENS FEEL Y FATE EXTRA!** , que al fin lo animan joder, yo no conseguí el Realta Nua para poder saber esa ruta, donde (me han dicho), se develan toditos los misterios del grial. Si bien Sakura no es mi preferida, hay algunas cosas para explotar en ella las cuales podrían lograr un cambio de parecer e interés hacia ella, al igual que muchas dudas del universo fate que pueden ser aclaradas en estas "tres películas" que animan su ruta, según dijeron (que me enteré en una página) en el streaming, y bueno, respecto al Extra, ¿Quién no querría ver a Nero?, vamos, que es hermosa y su historia, también (Aparte de que amo sinceramente todo lo que tiene que ver con Historia como estudio, eso es lo que me motivó a ver Fate, aparte de la magia que es un complemento que si lo saben llevar bien, me encanta. Gran inspirador de mis historias de infancia en las que usaba mi imaginación). Bueno, no me extiendo más.

Podríamos decir que, esta actualización (Parte escrita desde hace mucho, la mayoría continuada hoy) es una celebración a esta noticia. Por otro lado, se suma como motivo el lindo review de Aika Angel, a quien -si, si, esto es para ti- le agradezco mucho, ya que esto venía algo muerto y me has motivado a quitarle polvo al teclado y usarlo.

En fin, paso a decir además de todo esto, que tengo otros fanfics de Fate en mi perfil de Fanfiction, cortos pero creo que les pueden agradar:

 **-** "Impacto" GilgameshxArturia

 **-** "Cadenas de Oro" GilgameshxArturia

Así que, si quieren pasar a echar un vistazo y dejar sus comentarios, ¡Bienvenidxs!

Desde ya, muchas gracias y...¡Hasta la próxima!

Sayo~


	11. Contrademanda

Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Fate y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Tanta serenidad parecía querer complicarlo todo.

Que las piezas del rompecabezas no encajaran pero aun así estar tranquila no era lo normal. Dejarse arrastrar de esa manera, tampoco. Por mas que buscaba lógica a esas extrañas sensaciones, no daba con el origen, ese punto de inflección en el que su cerebro hizo un enorme y probablemente el mas ajeno click. Era una catástrofe, como intentaba hacer que los hechos cobren sentido y aun asi no lograrlo ni en cien intentos.

Eso se puso a pensar aquella mañana, mientras sostenía a un cachorro de león recientemente llamado Trómos, a la vez que veía a su captor. Primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, que era digna de un retrato, una escena hasta difícil de creer, como si fuera sacada de algún cuento fantástico. Verlo, era como intentar creer que un animal podía hablar. Si, irreal, ver a aquel rey dormir como si fuera un ser humano normal merecía tal definición. Y es que la serenidad que reflejaba el movimiento de su pecho al respirar le hacía pensar a cualquiera que era un ser muy calmo y pacífico. Incluso, observando detalladamente, afloraba una mueca de satisfacción de sus labios. No había que confundirse, esa mueca estaba muy lejos de su típica satisfacción egocentrista, era mas bien una especie de oculta felicidad, que rogaba escapar de sus labios y mostrarse, pero que aun así algo la retenía, quizá era en ese momento donde el orgullo actuaba de máscara, su siempre usada mascara. ¿Como un ser tan detestable podía brindar esa apariencia de niño bueno?, se preguntó incrédula. No supo responderse, como siempre desde su estadía allí, en donde sus interrogantes nunca hallaban la salida coherente. Acarició al cachorro, en un intento de distraerse, mas no pudo. Su mente pensaba una y mil veces lo bello que lucía el Rey de Heroes.

Se rindió, admitir tal belleza le parecía un mero sinónimo de derrota. Aquella helada mañana soltó al cachorro, dejándolo sobre la fina alfombra que revestía el suelo para que sea libre de corretear y morder vaya a saber qué. Se acomodó en la cama, dando mil y una vueltas en busca de la tan ansiada posición que le permita abrir nuevamente el portal hacia los brazos de Morfeo. Miró el techo, miró algunos tesoros hacia su costado derecho, mas nunca volteó a la izquierda, sector tomado por el dueño de sus ahora innecesarias distracciones. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos volvían a cerrarse, difuminando todo campo visual y opacando todo sonido matutino como el canto de las aves que pudiera filtrarse de la ventana...

 _El escenario ya distaba mucho de la realidad a su percepción, la espada dividía ambos mundos. Cada uno tenía su propio dueño. Ella había creado ese sueño y aún así no podía controlarlo. No era suyo, y aunque sus dilemas aparecieran allí, era una mera espectadora en un simple desarrollo de sus propias complicaciones._

 _Del lado derecho, el brillo tentador que sugería el oro en su máximo esplendor. Una dinastía, la belleza del poder. La ostentación no se acercaba dulcemente a pedirle que acortara la distancia y pruebe un poco del éxito, le ordenaba a gritos que se aproxime cuanto antes a rendirse ante tanto poderío. Y a pesar de los malos modos, sonaba tentador. Era la dulce trampa de quien, aunque tuviera una voluntad de acero, se interesaba por aquello a lo que nunca le había dado una probada._

 _Del izquierdo era la simpleza de la paz. Las pequeñas cosas que le sacarían una sonrisa tarde o temprano, una estabilidad y compatibilidad casi estremecedora. El alba iluminaba la silueta de la caballerosidad, la pureza de una fuerza que se mantenía estoica a pesar de los estigmas. Era casi un espejo que entre dulces susurros decía cuán exacto puede ser su reflejo masculino, su igual, alguien que por fin la comprenda en sus instantes de soledad._

 _Entonces lo positivo se estaba tornando oscuro, del lado derecho la jaula de oro era asfixiante y del lado izquierdo el fantasma de una mujer iba a perseguirla por siempre. Nada era conveniente, y aún así...¿Porqué se veía obligada a elegir?, lo cierto es que aún siendo un rey, lejos de quedarse en el frente de batalla quería huir._

 _Su espada dividía ambos mundos. Cuando elija uno de los dos, el filo cortaría al perdedor y sería borrado por siempre, eso parecía dictar su instinto. Tocó su pecho, más por los pálpitos inseguros de su corazón que por otro motivo. No quería decidir, pero debería de hacerlo, una fuerza mas allá de su control dictaba la orden final y solo debía ser acatada. Elegir. Ambos era imposible, impensable para su conciencia y moral, la utopía en donde todo se puede obtener eran meros mitos de la funda de su espada._

 _¿Vivir encerrada?, ¿Vivir pendiente de un fantasma? ¿Que deseaba para su vida? ¿Cual era realmente el deseo de una mujer, simple y llanamente Arturia Pendragon, sin cargos ni títulos nobles? ¿Que deseaba una doncella inexperta que nunca se había permitido ser tal?_

 _—¿Quien es mi Avalon?_

 _El hermoso Esmeralda que vestía a sus ojos vaciló, sus propias palabras parecían profesarse en otro idioma de tan extrañas a sus oídos. Brillo con una suave intensidad que estremecía a quien lo viese, una inseguridad que sentía ajena se apoderó de ella. ¿Desde cuando sentía lo mismo hacia ambos lados? ¿Cuando las jaulas encerraron su corazón y las lanzas la marcaron?_

 _—¿Lancer o Archer?_

 _Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada._

¿Que significaba todo eso? ¿Estaba dudando? ¿De qué?

—Lo único que debo decidir, es servir a mi pueblo.— Dijo medio adormilada, el discurso ensayado, la figurita repetida, esa que siempre servía para volver a su cauce de Reina.

—Y yo que hasta pensaba preocuparme por ti.— Sintió decir al dueño de la voz prepotente.

Solo bastó eso, el sonido altivo de su captor, deshaciendo el hermoso cuadro angelical que casi comenzaba a creer que era cierto. Entonces, derrotada mentalmente, al borde del estrés, se permitió suspirar. No fue cualquier suspiro, fue uno en donde inspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones permitían, y lo expulsó como si fuera la carga de una tonelada sobre su espalda. Ya eran demasiadas cosas para soportar. Primero que nada, ese horrible final, destruyendo a la salvación de sus sueños, haciendo trizas ese pequeño objeto milagroso que le brindaría su deseo. Luego, despertar en donde estaba ahora mismo, hace meses atrás. ¿Que tanta mala suerte podía tener alguien?, y para colmo, esa enorme travesía, donde un hombre casi la ultraja, y como olvidar al desquiciado de Gilles, ese si era un recuerdo directo al olvido. Y ahora, cautiva de su enemigo, como a un diamante en su vitrina, o mejor dicho un canario en una jaula de dos centímetros por dos centímetros, estaba encerrada teniendo extraños sueños que le estallaban la cabeza en pequeños pedacitos como si cada uno decidiera atacar los puntos débiles de su equilibrio mental.

—Maldita sea.— Bufó, desde lo más recóndito de su ser, se permitió ser libre. —Me desquicias, ¿nunca te dijeron que dejes de existir, Rey de Heroes?

—Oh, ¿desde cuando los tesoros se vuelven tan irrespetuosos?

—Sabes...—Respondió con una sonrisa torcida, sin siquiera mirarlo. Era un mérito, definitivamente que alguien irrumpa su paciencia social era un gran logro que solo y siempre se atribuía el Rey de Heroes. Ese odio, esa fijación casi infantil contra un rival de frases hirientes y una constante lucha entre el monopolizador y el intento de libertad, en cierta forma se le hacía casi una distracción obligada. Si, en definitiva, poseía al menos el pequeño regocijo en sentirse libre de fastidiar cuanto quisiera. Con aquel rubio dueño de sus mas intensas rabias, se permitia ser en parte, aquella niñita con ganas de patalear, discutir y librar tensiones. Era lo que se decía en una época moderna, un buen saco de boxeo con el cual desquitarse.

— _"Buen día"_ , se supone que deberías decir primero ¿no, Arturia?

— _"Arturia, Arturia, Arturia"_ , solo saben decir eso. Sin tesoros, sin personas y sin tierras, un rey no sería un rey, ¿sabes?

—Que buena charla matutina, en serio.— Su voz sonaba sarcástica y hasta algo divertida. —Así que esta es tu otra faceta...

—Hablo totalmente en serio.— Se levantó de la cama, en seco, para luego observar al dueño y señor del lugar. Dudó, la imagen de una toga resbalándose por un escultural cuerpo le hizo perder el hilo de la charla por más segundos de los que quería reconocer. Y la verdad lejos estaba de ignorarlo, ese hombre...en definitiva se asustaba de sus propios pensamientos, la poca costumbre a ellos y el intentar asimilarlo era otra de las tantas dificultades que le sacaban de sus casillas desde aquel sueño con cadenas de oro.

—No lo parece.— Ladeó la cabeza y apoyó esta sobre su mano, acostado cómodamente. —Mira, considera esto un lujo...

—¿De que hablas, Archer?

— _"Gilgamesh"_ , ese es mi nombre.

—No creo que yo, un humilde tesoro sin voz ni voto, tenga derecho a pronunciar su nombre, señor Rey de Heroes, Archer, pedazo de hombre de oro andante.

— ¡Oro andante! ¡Un pedazo!— Comenzó a reír, fresco, relajante y casual, como en la mismísima charla con un amigo ocasional, como si no fuera un rey ocupado en miles de asuntos que involucraban guerras, pueblos y deberes. —¡Tienes agallas, mujer!

Continuó riendo, como si se hubiese olvidado de su mirada seria y sonrisa engreída. Por un momento el papel que tomaba con tanta tenacidad se había esfumado en una risa casi contagiosa. La reina ocultó la mueca de lo que podría ser una pequeña y fugaz tregua. No estaba para ceder guerras silenciosas de cautiverio en busca de su libertad, ¿acaso ceder no era lo mismo que aceptar quedarse? ¡Nunca!

 _"Oro andante"_ , se puso a pensar, y a darle una nota alta a la buena creatividad de su nueva adquisición, al parecer, tendría divertimento para rato al lado de ese peculiar tesoro suyo. Sonrió, la notaba confiadamente molesta, receptiva y expresiva, algo que le pareció peculiarmente refrescante, tratándose de la dogmática reina de Gran Bretaña que sabia mas de charlas de guerra que de trivialidades. Observó el cambio, y entre tanto y tanto, como aquellos ojos mas fieles al esmeralda que un propio diamante, lo observaban con cierta vergüenza queriéndose desviar de a momentos y en otros simplemente observar todo de lo que su cuerpo pudiese. Guiñó un ojo, haría el intento, un tesoro sin usar era una idea tan tentadora como incitante. Se bajó de la cama, el terciopelo rojo acarició la planta de sus pies, que sagaces como el cazador furtivo que era, se fueron acercando hacia su presa.

— _"Gilgamesh"_ , dilo— Quería escucharlo de sus labios, quería esa conexión tan íntima que solo un nombre ultra personal puede brindar. Como su identidad no habían dos, y que el objeto de su atención le dedicara su voz a una parte privada de si le atraía de forma alucinante. —Vamos, si lo haces puede haber un premio.

La reina retrocedió, sintiendo las suaves y semi-transparentes telas de su ropa de dormir acariciar sus piernas. Colocó las manos detrás suyo, tomándose la una a la otra en señal de encierro, sofocamiento. No sabía reaccionar, no sabía que se debía hacer cuando un hombre al que considera atractivo se acerque agazapado de esa manera. La definición de belleza había sido aprendida con Diarmuid, definitivamente, pero la de "Sensualidad", era una mucho mas fuerte para un ser como ella y sin duda asimilarla se le estaba haciendo dificultoso. Chocó con la pared, y no se pudo haber sentido mas patética, como la típica heroína de cuentos y demás que como una tonta, se deja caer a la merced de su acosador personal, indecisa y débil, hueca y sentimentalista, ignorante de lo que podría pasar a futuro. Se reprochó internamente, era como estar en un campo de guerra y mandarse sola en medio de las tropas enemigas, espaldas a un montón de sables con sed de sangre. Si, se sintió estúpida, indefensa y desnudas con solo unos harapos caros y finos que a penas le dejaban conservar la dignidad.

—Premio...— Susurró, ¿que premio podría esperar de alguien tan egoísta y acaparador?

—Veo que estás interesada en mi oferta.— Enarcó una ceja, como en el inicio de un triunfo despues de una intensa guerra de susurros y movimiento sutiles. La pobre fémina arrinconada se veía como un dulce animalillo asustado, dispuesto a temblar. Llegó hasta el objetivo, la yema de sus dedos trazó la nivea piel de sus piernas, suaves, estilizadas y hermosas. Recorrió la extensión hasta toparse con la fina tela que cubría su entrepierna. Podría seguir, podría ignorar los temblores que sentía bajo su yugo, más decidió analizarla.

—Ya basta.— Titubeó indecisa, la electricidad aún no abandonaba su cuerpo, era una carga electromagnética que parecía satisfacer alguna oscura faceta de su persona hasta entonces desconocida. Se permitió saborearlo, más por impulso y fluidez del momento que por realmente haberlo analizado. No reparó en consecuencias, si seguía mostrándose dubitativa sabía que podría caer en la trampa tendida perfectamente que significaba ese hombre en todo su significado y extensión. Lo miró a los ojos, una mirada intensa y opaca, las pupilas dilatadas, un pequeño acercamiento hacia su persona le hizo sentir más la pared. Demasiado plana, demasiado fría para el calor que comenzaba a correr por sus mejillas. Ese fue el primer paso para admitir la pequeña derrota de haberse sonrojado, aún así, no se le pasó en ningún momento por la cabeza el bajar la mirada. Podría perder en guerras tan tontas como las habladas, podría incluso perder batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y volver con una derrota a casa, pero siempre con la frente en alto. Estaba siendo amenazada como mujer, pero el Rey nunca iba a desaparecer del todo, él era, sin duda, una parte de sí que no era artificial, era parte de su mera y cautivante esencia. Notó con asombro una mano en su cintura, y como por medio de esta era atraída hacia el cuerpo escultural y embriagante de su fuerte contrincante. Se estremeció, la fibra frente suyo era palpable, mas bien lucía con brillo propio una cantidad de músculos excepcional. Era un adonis, era simplemente una de las mejores estatuas del Miguel Ángel. Pasó saliva, siguió observándolo, el cabello dorado llovía ensombreciendo mas esa mirada que ahora, con la asimilación de la situación, podría catalogar como lasciva. Quería huir, una parte de si le estaba invitando a abrir la puerta de la razón, mas sus piernas temblando no la dejaban tomar las decisiones "correctas".

—¿Que sucede con tu determinación, Arturia?— Acercó sus labios a la mujer que ahora tomaba con ambos brazos, en una especie de abrazo posesivo. Sus brazos sintieron la pequeña cintura que la conformaba. Se perdió en aquellas curvas por unos segundos, de seguro inexploradas y tan tersas como la piel de sus largas piernas, o la piel que osaba ver de su delicado cuello. Pensó en lo bien que quedaría un collar de oro allí, plantado y majestuoso en una belleza de tal inminencia. Sus pechos, pequeños y turgentes se sentían cálidos contra sus pectorales. La miró a los ojos, una increíble fuerza de voluntad y pureza se notaban en ellos, les prestó más atención de la necesaria. Se dejó embrujar, cayó en el dulce verde de esos pozos y apoyó los labios en aquellos tan ajenos peor tan deseados.

—Si sigues sin reaccionar, el lobo te comerá.— Añadió sintiendo la suavidad de los mismos a medida que modulaba. Notó sus ojos sorprendidos, la manera de reacción tardía, la cual la impulsó a querer zafarse de sus brazos. Nunca había sentido un momento tan intenso como aquel, que sin llegar a ser explícito, había logrado arrancarle mas de un pensamiento fantasioso y no precisamente puro. En definitiva, aquella pieza atractiva podía generar más desvaríos y alucinaciones de alto grado erótico para él, que lo que todas las mujeres acumuladas en sus experiencias hasta el momento habían logrado. Se separó de sus labios, notó la confusión y el temor que irradiaban ahora los irises de aquella que aún, se mantenía pura y niña. Volvió a sonreír, una mezcla de hasta ahora desconocida dulzura y a su vez lascivia más que reconocida logró aflorar de la comisura de sus labios. Se apartó un poco, tomándola de los brazos como quien aun no quiere soltar su juguete favorito. En definitiva, costaba alejarse de una mujer tan magnética y hermosa. Se permitió entonces quedarse alucinado, admitir que esa batalla quedaba en un simple empate. Ella, con su ingenuidad, había logrado atraerlo hasta el punto de rozar la humanidad, hasta el punto de sentirse en presencia de una deidad con mas poder que su persona, dispuesto a doblegarlo a ciegas. L a fue soltando, sus manos caían rendidas acariciando la piel que podían en el proceso, apoyó la cabeza entre el pequeño hombro que cargaba todo un reinado y su cuello, tan delicado y de un dulce aroma a miel. Chasqueó la lengua, la sensación era súbitamente cómoda, relajante para alguien que solo sabia de comodidad, mas no de paz.

 _—"Gilgamesh"_ — Pronunció en voz baja, incitándola a acatar órdenes.

La reina quedó en un estado de tensión, la calidez de su cuerpo y el río de sensaciones de una voz tan varonil cerca de su oído no era algo que definiría como normal. La suavidad de unas manos que sabían mas de armas que de tacto contra su piel se había sentido tan ajeno y cándido que la dejó atónita. Tomó aire, al fin librada de los roces y del cuerpo del contrario. No podía flaquear, no debía flaquear. Miró al techo.

—Libérame y lo digo.— Exigió, decidiendo una negociación formal para enfriar las cosas, cualquier desvío de ese momento era una desesperada salvación por olvidar la ola de sensaciones causadas por su captor.

—Ni en sueños, otra cosa.— Escuchó mencionar y lo sintió alejarse, al menos dos pasos mas hacia atras.

No supo que más pedir, pensó, en mil manera algo que la beneficiara.

—No quiero dormir más en tu habitación.— Sentenció, con voz fuerte, autoritaria, pretenciosa y decidida. Volvió a apoyarse en la pared, esta vez mas como reseña de descanso que como propio encierro. Se cruzó de brazos, la determinación no era para menos.

—¿Tanto te moles-

—No.— Cortó ella. —Tengo una mejor idea.

Vió un brillo en sus ojos, esta vez, como si hubiese aprendido una nueva técnica capaz de acabar con él, la rubia se le acercó prudente, pero inquisitiva. Solo le quedó cruzarse de brazos él tambien, y aprovecharse de su altura para mirarla desde arriba con desdén y arrebato, no sin antes sentir el preludio de la tormenta, amenazando.

—Diarmuid.— Escuchó pronunciar de la reina como si fuese esa contrademanda su carta de triunfo, y ciertamente, lo fue.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Iba a comentar cosas, pero prefiero mejor resumir, a veces siento que arruino con mis acotaciones. Procedo a lo importante en cuestión:

Nadesiko-hime: Agradezco sinceramente tus reviews en cada uno de los capítulos, fue y es realmente un muy buen y apreciado gesto para conmigo, por ende con el/la escritora. Fue agradable leer que tenías un pensamiento para cada uno, saber que prestaste atención y te interesaste es para mi un muy bonito logro en lo personal, ya que escribo para mi y para quienes tengan gustos similares a los míos. En verdad aprecio el detalle y constancia, el tipo de lector que busco y apuesto buscan muchos mas. En fin, el capítulo es tuyo, mas que nada, porque entre tus reviews releí los capitulos que ibas comentando, me metí nuevamente dentro de mi historia y pude inspirarme en continuar, ya que estaba algo trabada. En fin, espero sea de tu agrado, ya que gracias esto, el capítulo fue tan largo que decidí dividirlo en dos, cuestión que iba a comentar antes pero decidí omitir y decirtelo a vos.

Respecto a tus revs, no develaré a mi personaje preferido (de Diarmuid y Gilgamesh hablando), ya que lo arruinaría, lo que dije en aquel entonces que odiaba, era el compartamiento con el que desarrollé a Diarmuid en ese capitulo, pero solo eso...comportamiento, no persona. Sobre Bedi, bueno, el es un tema delicado, digo, lo quiero mucho pero todavía no lo adoro lo suficiente como para catapultarlo un poco mas a mis protagonismos, pero sin duda mi bebé es tan puro y dulce que no pude evitar hacerlo partícipe para el desarrollo de la trama. Bueno, espero haber respondido correctamente como mereces, querida lectora.

Mis cordiales saludos y nuevamente gracias.


	12. Entre un lancero y un Rey

Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Fate y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Se sintió molesto, se sintió desplazado, ignorado, dejado al nivel de un simple perro. Se mordió el labio, pensaba extorcionarla con aquello en algún momento, esa debía ser su pieza de victoria y ahora ella anhelaba usarla antes. Buena estrategia, debía de aceptar. Estaba dando vuelta una gran parte del tablero a su favor.

—¿Qué quieres de ese perro adiestrado a lanza?— Escupió sin miramientos, ante el ceño fruncido de la reina.

—Libéralo, y te llamaré como tal, hasta mira, puedo ponerte un apodo y todo.— No la vio sonreír, pues ella no era de ese tipo de expresiones altivas a su mejor estilo personal que él sabía tan bien. Pero lo aseguraba, en su mente, sus blancos y perfectos dientes estaban siendo mostrados con superación.

—¡Cuanto pide un simple tesoro!, ¿Pero quien te has creído?

—Quien está listo para pedir, también debería estarlo para dar algo a cambio. Eres el rey, pero para mi no eres más que un egocéntrico al cual no le han enseñado modales, si quieres algo, haz como siempre y arrebatalo por la fuerza. Entonces prepárate porque no seré la niña asustada de hace unos momentos, tomaré las riendas, seré libre tarde o temprano y bien lo sabes. No vives en una fortaleza impenetrable ni mucho menos, puedo huir. Sigues siendo un humano, y hasta donde se, los de nuestra especie no somos invencibles. Por eso, arrebatalo o negocia, no soy el tesoro sumiso al que me quieres convertir, y no voy a permitir que sometas a una reina que tambien tiene su orgullo en juego. Decide, pues si no comenzaré a atacarte con lo primero que me venga en mente.

Observó, su fachada segura se mantuvo, lo supo pues la vió expectante, por lo que no pudo percibir el gran fuego en el que se gestaba en la boca del estomago. Quería zarandearla, gritarle, dominarla. El maldito león abrió las fauces y eso lo enervaba. Debía darle vuelta al tablero, una simple dama en apuros no podía ganarle al dueño de un reinado, al supremo poseedor del noventa porciento del mundo. Apretó la mandíbula con debida sutileza, sus puños luchaban por no cerrarse. ¿Porque no podría simplemente maltratarla un poco? ¿Que es lo que le frenaba? ¿Donde estaba el monopolizador Gilgamesh?, quizo golpearla, golpearse a si mismo por querer maltratarla, a ella, tan delicada y hermosa, tan preciosa y fina como el cristal, pura y perfecta. Su contraparte sólo realzaba los puntos a favor, era bella, inquebrantable, decida, diestra. Si, la dulzura en saberse arrinconado le suponía un reto demasiado tentador. La provocación solo lo incitaba a interesarse mas en el objeto de sus sentimientos mas encontrados. Si, un tesoro divertido.

—Bien, _"Listo para pedir, listo para dar algo a cambio"_ , ¿Quieres que libere el collar del perro?, pues simplemente compara el precio. Ofreces monedas por un lingote de oro. Es como si quisieras comprar tu Excalibur por tres monedas de bronce.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida, buscó la lógica, y allí estaba, rebosaba en todo su esplendor.

—Ya que soy el vendedor, supongo que puedo hacer un negocio que nos beneficie a ambos. Mi deseo de ser llamado por mi nombre no supone mayor intensidad que el tuyo de liberar a tu cachorro, ¿cierto?, ¿quieres demandar, quieres hacer un pedido? ¡Vaya, el Rey de Héroes puede conseguirlo a precio módico!

—¿De que...hablas?

—Desatalo tu.

—¿Archer?

—Desata a tu cachorro de mis cadenas, y de las tuyas. Mátalo.

—¡¿Que dices?!— Preguntó con sorpresa.

—Mátalo, dale su pobre muerte digna al fracasado, le harás un bonito regalo, y dejará de ocupar espacio innecesario en mi calabozo.

—No, ¡No puedo!

—Ah, ya veo, ya veo, ¿prefieres que lo asesine yo? ¿en serio pides que me ensucie las manos con sangre insignificante? ¿sabes el precio que deberías de pagar por ello? ¡ni tu castidad podría pagar monto tan alto!— Notó como la rubia se estremecía, la humillación debería estar ya plantada allí. —¡No se que tan importante te creas para mi!, déjame dejarte algo en claro...

Se acercó a ella la diferencia que quedaba, ahora volvía a controlar el sistema que había impuesto desde un comienzo. Declaró entonces, que ya no podrían haber fallas, o él salía ganando más, o terminaba con el obstáculo. La observó, una mirada que nunca creyó usar, una que reservaba para un caso de defensa que creyó nunca se daría, nadie lo encerró, o iba a encerrar nunca. La clavó, el intenso rojo amenazaba, era la sentencia a pena de muerte, era sanguinaria, sería, sin atisbo alguno de orgullo o juego. La iba a doblegar, por la fuerza, por la forma que fuere, pero su esencia, su tenacidad no iba a morir en el proceso, era un atributo innegable, imprescindible. El Rey de Héroes sin su fulgor no podría declararse como tal.

—Eres como un objeto más de esta habitación, prescindible, manipulable y bajo mis dominios, tres principios básicos que cumple un objeto inanimado. Si quieres ascender de nivel, ya que soy un rey complaciente y compasivo que ofrece grandes oportunidades, vas a tener que aprender a entretenerme. Mátalo, lo liberas, te ganas un punto conmigo, y problema resuelto.

Guardaron silencio, notó como esta quería bajar la mirada, como apretaba los puños indignada. Algo quería frenar, quizá estaba rompiendo los pocos buenos escenarios que había logrado hasta entonces para con la Reina de Gran Bretaña. Se molestó, mas consigo mismo y una mínima alarma de indecisión, que con la situación y sus resultados en si. Estaba humillandola quizá demasiado para alguien que priorizaba su cargo que su género.

—¿De todas formas va a morir, no?— Susurró, sombrío, pero inquieto. Sabía en que ideales se basaban aquellos caballeros, sabía las historias, los enlaces y desenlaces, la pureza indescriptiblemente innecesaria de sus acciones. Los sueños y cargas que conllevan almas tan dedicadas sus ideales en vano, es es de hecho, lo que le atrajo de la mujer que tenía enfrente en primera instancia.

—Entonces, deberíamos luchar, frente a frente, y puede que me pierdas en el proceso, aunque supongo que siendo prescindible eso no importa.— Escuchó decir en un frecuencia baja, casi un murmullo lejano, como la oración de un cadáver. Un golpe bajo, lo imaginó...una Arturia muerta, muerta por un perro de mala fama que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

—Siempre está la tercera opción, siempre la hay, y puedo ofrecertela.— Respondió el, sabía que ella se negaría, preferiría verlo encerrado antes que muerto de una forma tan poco caballerosa. El no podía perder, ni su orgullo ni a su tesoro en el proceso, por mas prescindible que haya dicho que era.

Fue arrastrada a empujones hacia lugares meramente desconocidos, con tanta variedad que no sabría descifrar si se trataba de un castillo un la casa de las mil habitaciones ambientadas diferentes, por lo contrastante de estas. Tomada del brazo, con una fuerza que imponía mas orden que el hecho de herirla en si, fue conducida hacia el lugar donde cumpliría el pacto. Lo sabía, siempre que había algo a conseguir, habría que sacrificar a cambio, y entonces, mientras mas valor tenia aquel deseo, mas doloroso seria el intercambio. No había lugar a las equivalencias, mucho menos a la balanza de la justicia, eso se aprendía tanto como rey como en la guerra del santo grial, donde la clara incongruencia de las entregas y contra-entregas para obtener el objetivo, era mas claro que el río de Fuyuki. Tembló internamente, vaciló, mas las tácticas psicológicas y tan sutiles como una simple caminata tensa, no le daban opción a flaquezas, o a buscar soluciones mas convenientes a su favor. Había perdido, y a su vez, había ganado una pequeña porción de alivio en saberse la liberadora del lancero. La travesía llegó a su cauce, el desenlace era inminente y la mente en frío debía ser puesta a prueba como en un examen minucioso y del mas alto calibre. Había que imponerse la actuación como si fuese la biblia, y para alguien sincero, eso costaba los horrores de los ideales quebrantándose en menor medida, pero no por eso menos molesto. El rubio se quedó, allí, como el mero espectador del teatro a desplegar, el iba a admirar a su bella y mejor actriz, regodeándose por el precio barato de su entrada. Si, en definitiva, iba a ser el coliseo romano, donde las bestias entretendrían al verdadero, o asi parecia, rey. La celda era otra más del montón...del montón de celdas lúgubres que componían ese oscuro subsuelo. Observó, como detenidamente, una serie de ratas se paseaban dueñas de las penumbras sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Le producía asco, y más asco aún, le daba el hecho de que esos animales repulsivos rozaran en las tantas noches a Diarmuid, un ser tan bello y noble como él en las profundidades de la miseria y la injusticia. Recalculó, quedarse distraída no era una opción, la evasión detenía sus planes rápidos, debía actuar con fluidez y llegar cuanto antes en donde se encontraba él. Tenía que hacer algo, tenia que..

Tenía que alejarse, cuanto antes, de todo lo que pudiera distraerla de sus deberes. Ella no debía darse el lujo de ser tan permisiva como Gilgamesh, no tenía esos derechos. Más bien no quería admitir que esa era una debilidad que consideraba innecesaria, una que le producía temor, inseguridades y dudas como persona ajena a una corona y una espada sagrada. No pensó más, era contraproducente hacerlo. Hoy debía brindar una única y creíble actuación en su única oportunidad para remediar todo. Había pasado grandes meses, si, por extraño que parezca todo le había resultado una agradable aventura junto al lancero. Claro, exceptuando algunas partes traumáticas del camino. Caminó por los pasillos y por Dios o el Santo Grial, podría jurar que esa cárcel era tan grande como todo e castillo de ese rubio. Tal vez, ocupaba toda su extensión bajo tierra, puesto que en una de esas ocasiones, prestó atención a la bajada de varias escaleras en el tortuoso proceso de pensar en calmar y despejar su mente. Sus prendas, tan finas tanto en ostentación como en grosor de tela, le indicaban la frialdad de aquel lugar, que calaba mas fuerte de lo que en verdad llegó a suponer. Siguió, siempre al frente, mientras los pasos del seguidor sombra, alabado y odiado espectador astuto, la perseguían, como el peso necesario para seguir con decisión y firmeza. Analizó detrás de los barrotes, unas simples maderas amuradas a las paredes de piedra con cadenas soportando el peso sin amurar de esta, eran probablemente junto con un agujero, los únicos ornamentos que podría esperar y ver en aquel lugar. No analizó más, era realmente inhumano observar tal disposición de la que se supone es la estadía de alguien de buen corazón. Claro está, que en ocasiones como esas era cuando flaqueaba, cuando sabía que en luchas también se sacrificaban inocentes, que habían nacido y sido castigados por el simple hecho de nacer en su país, una condición no opcional para quien aún es un crío. Cerró los ojos, su calzado plano repiqueteaba en el suelo, y algunas gotas cayendo se escuchaban en la lejanía de aquel sitio húmedo.

—¿Arturia?— Escuchó mencionar, esa voz, aterciopelada, suave y envolvente, digna de la magia que el lunar profesaba en su versión sonora y no visual, la envolvió en una relativa calma. El no sonaba herido, y hacia mucho no escuchaba su voz. Fue un pequeño alivio, el ojo del huracán, puesto que antecedió a la enorme tensión que la invadió minutos después. Debía poner fin, no dar inicio a visitas.

—Diarmuid.— Dijo en seco, mientras se dignaba a ver a su costado, agachado y tomado de los garrotes, algo sucio, pero aún así igual de bello. A simple vista, parecía hasta bien nutrido, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse mas allá de lo estrictamente necesario, seguir el plan. Se agachó, quedando a su altura, después de todo, su orgullo como rey no era sinónimo de distanciarse de la gente, una mesa redonda era el claro ejemplo de como un rey podía seguir siéndolo y aun asi, recibir colaboración hasta de los sectores mas bajos y humildes del pueblo. Recogió su cabello dorado tras su oreja, una mirada fría se mantenía sobre si, y era el ingrediente necesario para hacerse mas creíble.

Él la observó, algo azorado por las vestimentas con las que se presentaba una reina de la cual aseguraba su decencia al cien por ciento. Luego de divagues con detalles, llegó al fondo de su sorpresa, ¿como había llegado ella hasta aquel lugar?

—No me digas, que tu...— Hizo una pausa, una mueca de felicidad casi escapa de sus labios, era una ilusión sustancial, tenia fundamento, y si realmente era así, lograría decirle a la reina, todas las cosas que estuvo procesando sobre ella dentro de ese calabozo, todo aquellos sentimientos que le profesaba, la complejidad con la que se tomaba en serio a esa mujer, como caló hondo en sus pensamientos y la resolución a la que había llegado. —¿Has podido huir?

—Quisiera creer eso— Acotó con escepticismo, lo cierto es que con el último hecho acontecido, solo pudo confirmar lo difícil que sería lidiar con un poderío como el de Gilgamesh. Notó la desilusión en los ojos acaramelados de su compañero de ruta, parecía un niño al que no le dieron aquel dulce prometido hace momentos atrás. Mantuvo su firmeza a pesar de las adversidades, debía librarlo. —Pero no, he llegado a un acuerdo y te liberaremos.

—¿Que...acuerdo?— Musitó con imperiosa curiosidad. —¡Que te libere a ti! ¡¿Porque ese hombre se halla tan empecinado por ti!? ¡No eres suya, nunca lo serás!

—Diarmuid...

—¡Tú estás conmigo!

Se observaron, luego de que el contrario decidiera callarse a sí mismo, y entonces, la voz cortante y autoritaria de hasta ahora una desconocida Arturia, decidió invadir sus oídos.

—No puedo ofrecer mucho, en realidad nada.— Habló de forma diplomática, como en un discurso. —Es como creer que porque hay una caja al fondo del mar, ésta es automáticamente un tesoro. Y creo firmemente que por eso no hay que idealizar, tampoco saltar precipitadamente al abismo sin haberse parado a pensar un poco antes. Hay que tener cierto cuidado por uno mismo y sus impulsos inestables. Gilgamesh es un enemigo a analizar, no puedo andarme a medias, tampoco puedo decir que estoy con alguien en específico, después de todo, nos debemos un duelo y...no tengo porqué establecer ilusiones ni vínculos con nadie.— Su voz se volvía más fuerte, segura. —No tenemos que crear expectativas que no sabemos si podemos cumplir, porque hay tantos ideales caídos como personas en el mundo y realmente he y sigo aprendiendo ello cada día. Por eso créeme, el tiempo decide y provee, mientras uno se va armando de saber para poder elegir la opción más óptima, correcta y sensata para todos, como yo en este momento.

Y hablaba de aquello como si se tratara de una estrategia a realizarse al día siguiente. Como si su corazón fuera una mera herramienta, o siquiera hiciera acto de presencia en ella. Y la envidió, la envidió por esa salvación tan racional. La envidió por haber aprendido tan fácil a no sufrir por debilidades banales. Si, después de todo los sentimientos siempre entorpecían algo, y él lo sabía con certeza. Por supuesto, era una inexperta, pero una llena de dicha en saberse exenta de dolores lastimosos, de desiluciones amorosas...

Ya decían sobre el goce que se encontraba en la dulce ignorancia. Pero, ¿no era acaso triste desconocer la dicha de amar? Por mucho que duela, por mucho que lastime, era el sentimiento noble de sentirse humano, vivo.

—Yo no soy el tesoro que Gilgamesh quiere, tampoco la damisela en apuros que deseas tú, Diarmuid.— Sus manos tomaron los garrotes con fuerza, vehemencia y una seguridad febril, dejando en claro esa terquedad inquebrantable tan característica de Arturia, mientras por dentro se disculpaba, se confundía, se refrenaba de expresar sinceridad. —Yo soy un rey. No necesito un corazón cuando nací con una espada.

Para entonces ya no supo que decir. Era la forma de rechazo mas fría e inconcebible que pudo haber escuchado. Escuchó la metáforica onomatopeya de un "crack", algo debió de haberse roto en su interior. Él sentía, volvía a sentir lo que creyó perdido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando esa mujer le fue arrebatada y era así como el ciclo de su desgracia se repetía, dándole una resolución que pareció ser dictada como a un discurso protocolar. Al final, se rindió. No había ya nada que ofrecer tras unos barrotes, al contrario, una Reina sabia y helada, le ofrecía la libertad que él con sus pobres intenciones no podía pagar. Caer al vacío sin resistirse y gastar mas energías era la opción mas tentadora y prometedora, aquella mas sabia para los que se querían retirar con un poco de dignidad. Porque todo el tiempo invertido en una celda en pensar en su sentir y un posible final feliz, solo lo había hecho volar tan alto, que la caída era irremediable. Tendría que salir, con huesos y corazón roto, ante la decisión de una persona a la cual admiraba, la cual ahora le arrebataba las alas que por fin había recuperado. No pudo hacer mas que sentirse peor. Bajó la mirada, tal vez una lanza en el pecho dolía menos que esas palabras, lo analizó, y sinceramente lo sentía así. Una mujer tan delicada tenía el mismo o más filo que la espada a la cual empuñaba siempre que podía. Lo supo desde entonces, en Camelot, cuando no podía alcanzarla con un simple caballo. Ella era la distancia de sus sueños, ella era la perdición o la salvación, que solo se acercaría lo estrictamente necesario, de sus manos pendía su vida y muerte, su libertad y cautiverio. No preguntó detalles, no preguntó sobre que trataba ese acuerdo, o que planeaba hacer una niña tan ajenamente dolorosa a él. Su mano acaricio por entre los barrotes la mejilla de esta, conteniendo miles de palabras tortuosas. El silencio estaba ampliando la profundidad de la herida, y la expresión solemne de una indiferente Arturia solo le confirmaba lo que nunca debió olvidar, él pertenecía completamente a otra historia, nunca se mezclan los cuentos, las bebidas preestablecidas, los intereses con sentimientos.

Entonces miró esos ojos esmeraldas y comprendió que la distancia de sus corazones, era la brecha entre un lancero y un Rey.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_


	13. En Fragmentos

Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Fate y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Pocas veces -por no decir nulas- él debía admitir una derrota, y se dice _"debía"_ porque lo hacía cuando ya no había opción, ni siquiera recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que sufrió semejante humillación. Claudicó, al final siempre había una primera vez para todo. Luego de la marcha de aquel lancero, la reina ya no volvió a ser la misma, parecía que todo lo que había avanzado su _"intento de acercamiento"_ había sido en vano, o desde principio nunca hubiese pasado. Y ahí estaba el problema, ella había vuelto a ser la reina de un comienzo. Incluso en su llegada no había sido tan recia e indiferente como en ese momento. Había perdido, y más de lo que estaba dispuesto a entregar, o reconocer. Algo faltaba, sus piezas siempre ordenadas de todas la maneras posibles, parecían entrar en caos, por primera vez su vida encontraba un vacío, y aquel no se iría hasta poseer por completo todo lo que creía, correspondía a su persona por derecho.

Por su lado, Arturia no podía sentirse más mecánica, se preguntaba si su corazón no era el material de su espada en vez de tejidos y sangre recorriendo aquel órgano, y es que desde el último vistazo a esos ojos hermosos y tristes, el castillo e incluso la vida había adquirido un tono gris. Ya no era su día, y sospechó desde ese entonces en que la sombra del lancero se alejaba en el horizonte nublado, que no sería su semana, ni su mes, ni siquiera su año. Nunca fue su vida, para empezar, lo único que siempre la sacó adelante fue la sonrisa de su pueblo, llena de ilusiones y aprecio. Si, la configuración del destino, de algún Dios, ya la había colocado en ese papel, maldito el día en que intentó abandonarlo. Salirse del rol es casi pecar, y así se paga. Observó la ventana, las nubes seguían oscuras, presagiando malos augurios, sus esmeraldas acompañaban opacadas, solo participaban de la escena como un objeto inerte, y es que ya habían pasado cuatro días sin la esperanza de escabullirse y encontrar a un lancero en una celda, idear un plan y huir. No hubo hora en la que se preguntaba dónde estaría, si estaría alimentándose bien, durmiendo en algún lugar tibio. Contuvo un suspiro, ese derecho había vuelto a ser nulo, siempre el ciclo se repetía: Pensar en Diarmuid, luego los azares del destino y por último que debería hacer, que debió haber hecho. Cuál habrá sido ese punto clave de la vida en el que podría haber cambiado algo, en qué se equivocó, porqué decidió lo que decidió y que beneficios sacaba de ello ahora que su único presente era ser un objeto decorativo más, retrato de antaño de lo poderosa que alguna vez se creyó.

¿Que debería hacer?

De repente ya nada era seguro, se sentía armada de a partes que no encajaban, se hallaba en un lugar donde sus piezas eran inconexas y cada una se quería separar para ir a un lugar totalmente contrario. Nunca pensó tan a conciencia sus desgracias. De repente la corona pesaba tanto o casi como un yunque, y la capa vaya a saber a qué infierno quería arrastrarla, sostenida por demonios del averno que susurraban mil escapatorias indignas. No quería, no debía flaquear, su instinto lo sospechaba, una vez que decidiera caer y justificarse en su miseria, no volvería jamás a lo que sea que fuese en aquel momento, la forma se perdería y los cambios solo traían temor y pérdidas. ¿De que serviría arrepentirse de años de vida? ¿Que beneficio traería saber que ha perdido la mitad de su vida equivocándose en algo? La perdición definitivamente se acercaba, si no seguía mirando al frente como hasta el momento, sería débil. Un rey débil. En aquellos días tempestivos, se dedicó a callar, a mirar todo con infinita indiferencia, aunque por dentro quisiera zarandear a un ser dorado y pedirle explicaciones aunque ellas no sirvieran. A veces veía a un rey haciendo de persona, y eso la confundía, era lo contrario a ella, esos vestigios de semi humanidad eran un brillo casi atractivo, era la sutileza de una tierra desconocida que la había hecho flaquear en su "hospedaje" dentro de aquella jaula dorada. El viento azotó sus rubios cabellos, sueltos, despeinados, despreocupados. La ventana de piedra se sentía fría contras sus pequeñas manos mientras un frío casi invernal sacudía su vestido rojo, cortesía del captor. Quiso olvidar, si hubiese un punto cero donde reunir ordenadamente sus fragmentos, definitivamente lo haría. Y es que pararse sobre la nada nunca fue lo suyo en un mundo ajetreado lleno de problemas a solucionar.

—El horizonte está lejos, justo allí donde tú estás.— Susurró y cerró los ojos. Se había rendido, era hora de retomar el camino designado por ese caprichoso Dios.

Y ahí estaba él, aquel horizonte era Inglaterra, cuando pudo _"tomar prestado"_ un caballo y galopar hacia el único asilo en aquel mundo tan extraño. A veces el corazón le dolía, recordándole que habían malas elecciones, y algunas eran tomadas con el corazón, y esas si que no tenían retorno. Arturia se había convertido en la representación de la debilidad, y a su vez la fuerza de su valentía, la que confundía con terquedad de a momentos, y es que podría llamar de cualquiera de las dos formas a la imperiosa necesidad de rescatarla a toda costa a pesar de las molestas y dolorosas palabras que lo echaron como a un perro de Gilgamesh. Porque así lo deseaba, y si aquella reina deseaba quitarle el corazón y pisotearlo contra una pica, quería que lo haga, sin más remedio, con sus propias manos. Había una lucha aún por resolver, y si tan rey era, esperaba un cumplimento como se debía, iba a darle la chance de terminar de destrozarlo, reviviría el objeto de reunión inicial que lo había convocado a toda esa aventura redundante y sin significado, aunque eso significara un mero pretexto para ver a lo único real que tuvo en su vida, lo mas cercano a la dicha que pudo rozar. Y llegó, de repente dejar tierras enemigas había sido un alivio, ya por fin su cabeza había perdido precio y era un pacífico ciudadano más. Miró hacia todos lados, y no pudo sentirse más en contacto con la reina, todo parecía tener un peculiar brillo, una secuencia de ráfagas de viento que melancólicas susurraban su nombre. Todo era demasiado noble y honrado, un pueblo formidable que ofrecían casi a punta de lanza, la necesidad de protegerlo. Una vez llegado a Camelot, con el resentimiento de tener encontrarse con cierto caballero si es que la suerte no lo acompañaba como hasta ahora, empujó ambas puertas con ayuda de unos guardias reales y entró.

—¿Sir. Diarmuid?— La voz era casi enigmática, envolvente. Se fijo en todas las direcciones disponibles, más no había nadie, parecía ser absorbido desde todos los rincones de aquel monstruo de cemento.

—¿Hay alguien?

—Oh, perdon— de repente aquella extraña voz aparecía justo delante de él, quien miraba hacia atrás en su búsqueda. —Merlin.

Extendió la mano en un saludo cordial que se le hizo sumamente cómplice, como si un secreto fuera extraído de su tacto. Volteó a mirarlo con su cabello largo y extravagante vestimenta.

—¿Que plan tienes, Diarmuid?

—¿Que?

—Lo vi, te liberaban sin mi rey, y en el camino hacia tu único destino, planeabas cosas a gran velocidad, aunque al nivel de lectura mental no llego. Soy como un oráculo, no temas en contarme tus reservas.

—Ella...eh, esto es extraño.

—Te rechazó.

—Auch.— gimió con un mohín que le hubiese parecido adorable a cualquiera, pero aquel mago, aunque conservara rastros de amabilidad y sabiduría, parecía conservar la vejez en su mirada de haberlo visto todo, como si después de un tiempo, la vida dejara de ser sorprendente. Tal vez así era, tal vez ver la magia era lo alucinante, hacerla ya contaba con desiluciones y sinsabores de una avaricia temprana y un poder voluble. —Bueno, eso hizo para ser exactos, y entonces Gilgamesh por arte de magia me liberó.

—La magia la hago yo— sentenció Merlín en tono agravante. —El rey y tú son muy ingenuos, más el señor de prendas doradas es muy ingenioso. Nunca confundas la magia con el ingenio, que se parecen, a veces van de la mano, pero no son lo mismo. Aunque claro, el ingenio puede ser la perdición muchas veces.

—Lo siento, aunque no entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Lo sé, un lancero no entendería como solucionan sus asuntos los reyes.

—Esto es hostigamiento.— Su semblante parecía enojado, pero era mas por el cansancio y el dolor de pecho que por un hombre desconocido señalando lo que todo el mundo ya sabía en libros y demás chucherías. Después de todo, fue volver a hacer un enorme viaje y esta vez sin compañera, las noches eran mas frías, los días mas largos y la carga de un sentimentalismo quebrado solo empeoraba los factores, el hambre se había ido por el nudo en el estómago y las ganas de entretenerse eran nulas en una tierra enemiga en la que si bien fue liberado, su cabeza contenía un valor de diez lingotes de oro. El maldito dorado, se regocijaba en verlo como un animalillo acorralado y benditos Juegos del Hambre. Otro hecho que definitivamente tampoco ayudó en nada, nada de nada. Bendita su suerte, se dijo en aquel momento en donde golpearse la cabeza parecía ser una solución muy efectiva a sus problemas.

—Lo digo sin afán de hostigar, sucede que la realidad te parece insultante, y que alguien simplemente la ventile en voz alta suena a intimidación. Nadie quiere que descubran sus pesares.

—Supongo que tú magia también detecta límites de paciencia ¿Cierto?, porque en verdad sabrás que hoy no es mi día, ninguno es mi día desde que tengo conciencia.

—Si, mi magia indica que al estar en un lugar que no te pertenece y sin protección alguna en donde todos me conocen, permanecerás con una paciencia óptima. Digo, excepto que usted sea un lancero pseudo suicida.

Guardó silencio, era cierto, como la esencia de Arturia estaba en cada recoveco, se sentía confiado y a salvo de cualquier amenaza. Pero ya no estaba al lado derecho de un rey amistoso, ahora se situaba en tierra de nadie con personas buenas, pero asustadas y a la vista de cualquier amenaza. Dejar a las masas sin líder traía tales consecuencias, los peones se amotinaban como fieras en la ultima instancia de caza.

—Ah, cierto que...— añadió con una sonrisa pícara —estas rumbo a un suicidio casi romántico, aunque uses el código de caballeros como excusa. Un poco precipitado, diría yo.

—Si lo sabes todo, ¿Para que abordar cada tema? Te cuento el plan ¿Te cuento el plan? — Repitió nervioso. A sus alturas, habiendo conociendo tantos servants grandiosos y con poderes curiosos, ya nada debía sorprenderle, pero una persona capaz de develar tantas cosas, era un peligro en sí misma. Miró hacia arriba, la construcción se elevaba en una altura increíble que te hacia sentir en libertad. Todo rodeaba así a Arturia, extensiones alejadas permitiéndole la libertad de la soledad, y entonces todo ese desierto era una belleza casi incomprensible, tan sensitiva como provocativa. Ella era la belleza de sus ideales, inclusive lo precioso de sus errores, tenía esa imperfecta perfección que doblegaba hasta al mas grande de entre los grandes.

—Bueno, no quiero esperar mucho.

—Iremos a rescatarla, todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda, usted, yo...el pueblo...

—¿El pueblo? ¿Yo? ¿Cuanta locura puede un lancero juntar en una frase?

—¿Que inconveniente hay con mi posición de lancero?

—No puedo decirte el futuro, por ende no puedo expresar mi pensar correctamente, lo siento. Un trato es un trato, y a cambio de mi sabiduría, hay muchas cosas que no puedo realizar como quisiera.

—Tu alma al diablo, o algo así...

—Supongamos. A ver... — Aclaró la garganta con el puño de su mano sobre la boca, con los ojos cerrados, como visualizando internamente todas las posibilidades, prosiguió a hablar. —Los caballeros, me parece una idea correcta, exceptuando a Gawain, el es el actual encargado de suplantar al Rey en su ausencia. El pobre anda tan agobiado que dudo que quiera ver una espada otra vez , sin él, nuestra nación se queda sin cabeza ¿comprendes?, no puede venir cualquier campesino a reemplazarlo. Yo, por mi lado, debo decir que tengo el pequeño inconveniente de servir solo de respaldo, en verdad estratégicamente sirvo más de este lado que de aquel, puedo controlar a distancia, si así lo prefieres. Y el pueblo...Un Rey no es tal sin pueblo, Arturia nos arrebataría la cabeza sin vacilar si mandamos a corderos inocentes a la masacre enemiga.

—Listo.— Sonrió con su encanto natural mientras tiraba hacia atrás el ondeado mechón de cabello tan característico. —Tu suplantas a Gawain. Y no solo eso, tu organizas a los caballeros, está claro que un lancero como yo no se va a tomar tal atrevimiento. El pueblo tiene solución, movilizas a los caballeros para que hagan pruebas rápidas de fuerza, quien quiera recuperar al rey se va a enlistar con verdadera intención y devoción.

Solo recibió una pequeña sonrisa de parte del mago. Este se iba retirando a sus espaldas hacia la puerta donde hacía unos pocos minutos había entrado, con la palabra en la boca, y las ganas de cometer aquella locura a flor de piel, estuvo a punto de voltear, cuando se sintió paralizado nuevamente por aquella sabionda voz.

—Esta bien, mientras tanto prepárate para luchar, y no sólo con tu cuerpo, Diarmuid.

Quiso responder, pero para cuando quiso darse la vuelta a una confrontación, ese humano se había esfumado como si de la esencia de un ente fantasmal se tratase. Quedó bajo el sepulcro de una mesa sin caballeros, un pueblo sin rey, y un lancero sin sentimientos que no hallan sido destruidos. Ahora solo conservaba sus fragmentos, punzando desde adentro para lacerar todo su cuerpo y sumirlo en la desesperación de no hallar oxígeno, su oxígeno, aquel de nombre y apellido real. El enorme ventanal de probablemente tres metros, incrustaba la luz en el paradigma de su oscuridad, el horizonte parecía cercano, y probablemente asustaba, el futuro estaba por llegar para dictar su final y aquello no hacía más que ponerlo en extremo estado de ansiedad. Si, debería lucha definitivamente, con algo mas que su cuerpo. Su corazón debería ser fuerte para entonces, porque él colgaba de unas manos delicadas atrapadas tras unos barrotes llenos de codicia.

Así se hallaban todos, divididos, indiferentes, dolidos, vacíos, indecisos, definitivamente fragmentados. Y entonces, la verdadera guerra iniciaría para aquellos que solo sabían de ver horizontes y avanzar hacia adelante.

* * *

 _ **Autora:** MigLi-Chan_

Lo siento por no actualizar seguido, sé que esta es la forma más efectiva de perder lectores pero...No puedo forzarme. Hoy no sé que sucedió, de repente quise escribir sobre todo Fate, será por el estreno de Fate Apocrypha, ver a Mordred fue como ver la presentación de Arturia pero mucho más tenaz, por así decirlo.

Y bueno, quizá este capítulo pueda parecer redundante y carente de sentido para la trama, pero yo lo sentía necesario, porque cumple la función de preludio. Siento que se acerca el final, del fanfic tal vez o de cierto "arco", eso realmente no lo sé, pero las cosas van tomando su cause y bueno, no quiero estirar algo que al comienzo planeaba hacer de cinco capítulos.

Muchas gracias a quienes me lean en este capítulo y les deseo felices Juegos del Hambre ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Saludos, MigLi.


End file.
